Full Circle
by Laurenaustin4
Summary: Olivia needs to stand in her truth in order to be with the man she truly loves. Can she really tell him the truth about what she has done and will he be able to forgive her? Will Olivia and Fitz finally be able to be together for good this time or will all the pain and hurt be too much. This story starts from the events in 518.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so please be nice haha just kidding. I hope to get better as I go on. I joined this after 509 that episode killed me so as you can guess I am a massive heartbroken olitzer and somehow have managed to carry on watching through 5b. I could ramble on on about how much I have hated 5b and how I have so many things I have taken issue with and not just because of olitz not being together. I watched and liked and was quite sane through 1-4 but season5 is just something else. I have no idea how olitz can get back together. I used to love Olivia pope now I cant stand her, she used to be this strong female character but now her character is seriously unstable and the fact that scandal arent adressing mental health is baffling they could really raise awerness and blow up that platform and delvier some great stories but no. Mellivia I just really don't understand nor do I like and hope it crashes and burns. This has elements of what we have seen in season 5 focusing more on the awful 5b. Olitz are always endgame but i feel that they need to really get everything out on the show but thats not happening anytime soon so I will do it. I started writing this around 518 So here is my take on it

Oh p.s when I started writing this I was writing it in first person then switched half way through I hope I have changed all of it but if it not please forgive me..

Chapter 1 – Regret

Regret. Just one of the many words that comes to mind when Olivia thinks of what her life has become over the past 7 months. How could she be so stupid? Why did she throw everything away? Why couldn't she be brave? Why couldn't she let him all the way in? Why didn't she tell him?

It was too late. Everything is just wrong, sad and confusing. The great and formidable Olivia pope, if only they knew. She wants him, she wants him with every fiber of her being but its late, she pushed him one too many times and she did something that will finally make him hate her.

She can't tell him but she has to. Will he forgive her? Could he? Will Olivia ever get another chance with him? If he did what Olivia has done to him she would have left him a long time ago.

She hurt him, Olivia has pushed and pushed on purpose so she can justify what she is doing. She doesn't know who she is anymore, she's tried to be Olivia, she's tried to push down the guilt and the hatred and the regret that she feels every day.

Lonely. The first 6 months with no contact no talk no nothing. The past month the odd conversation but its not the same. Does he still feel the same way? Oh god she hopes so she really does but why? What is she going to do when he finds out what she has been doing and what has done.

Free. It doesn't feel as good as he thought it would. Divorced. Finally. In all honesty he should have done it long ago when Fitz first fell in love, when he first made love with her. If he is being honest he should never have married her if he really didn't want to. Why did he? Simple to become the president. Has the past 7 years been worth it? He wishes he could say yes but all the damage it's done is almost too much.

He finally thought this last year would make everything worth it. We could create change. We could create history. WE could prove everyone wrong. How could he not see it? How could he do that to her? Why did he do it? Would we still be together if he hadn't pushed her?

Walking back to the residence all Fitz feels is lonely and hurt. He thought he could bury those feelings with those women. It was time for me him to have some fun, he was single and he was hurt and wishing that it was Olivia but that's not Fitz. How could he be so stupid? Let's face it if he wasn't the president they wouldn't want him. If he wasn't president none of this would have happened.

Getting into bed he stares at the side that she occupied a few times. The only good thing to come out of this is that he can go on without her. He can do it. She doesn't consume me like she used to. Is that a good thing? Its times like these that Fitz thinks about her and them being together. When those pictures got delivered he wanted to cry, to smash something or just do something but its his fault. 7 months and his heart still aches but not the same. Free. It doesn't feel as good as he thought.

She needs to tell him. No she doesn't need to tell him she wants to tell him, the last time she left she did it without a goodbye she doesn't want to do that again to him.

As Olivia walks into the oval looking around at the life she left a long time ago, there he was sitting at his desk looking like Fitz, her Fitz. She is about to break his heart for the final time. He looks up and they stare at each other. Those eyes that tell her so much and show how much pain he is in, to everyone else they wouldn't notice but Olivia does. 'Is everything ok'? A simple question that holds so much. What does she tell him? _'No my world has a fell apart ever since I left you ever since I made the worst choice of my life then I continually made the same mistake over and over and now I'm going to leave again with the same man'_.

'No but I came here to let you know that I'm leaving for good this time.' Silence. That's what Olivia was met with.

'When?'

Ok not what she was expecting him to say. How does she tell him this part? 'Tomorrow after... after..' Fitz looks down at his desk.

'Just say it Olivia. Say you are leaving with him again. Jake. That's who it is right. The one. After he leaves Vanessa at the altar for you. After all this time he's the one that you really want. To be happy with him. He makes you happy. He's the one you truly love'.

Tears start welling up in Olivia's eyes. She cant reply back to him. She doesn't know what to say. 'What was I to you? Did you not believe me? Did I push you too much? Did I treat you so badly before that you just lead me on? You raise my hopes up and you kill them with just one word or action. I was willing to go back to Mellie so that you can be free of what happened but you had to say yes, you had to say you chose me you made me finally believe that we were getting our happy ending.'

He finishes and pulls something out of his drawer and hands Olivia the envelope. Pictures of Jake and her all time stamped just as she was about to say something he cuts in 'Before you ask I did not have you followed, someone likes to send these to me'

He carries on talking but she doesn't hear him she just keep looking at those photos he handed to her. How can he not see how unhappy she is? Does he really think Jake makes her happy, that she really loves..Jake? Why else would she be leaving with him again she asks herself.

Before Olivia knows what she is doing she is walking over to him, she stands in front of him trying to show him everything her heart and brain won't say. She leans up and kisses him, its gentle and touching and everything but then it stops.

'No Olivia' he says with such finality in his voice, he has never denied her before. 'What were you expecting for us to have sex one last time to make you feel better. To make you see that you are making the right choice. What will we have our own affair; you can have me on the side to punish me for all those years that I did it to you. That I was coward for hiding us and not getting a divorce sooner and for letting you always run and come up with a way to make me go back to Mellie and to all this' he gestures around to the Oval. 'I won't do that to you Olivia. I won't make you feel the guilt I felt and still do every day for doing that to you. Do you know how disgusted I felt in myself? Do you know I hate myself for moving you in here against your will? For making you feel like anyone other than you? And making you ornamental. Go to Jake Olivia so I can finally be free, so I can try and move on and not feel like a failure every time I see you.'

And with that Fitz left, leaving Olivia stunned, tears streaming down her face. She stayed by herself in the oval for a few more hours hoping praying he would come back but he never did. Eventually she fixed herself and left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Truth

Full Circle

Chapter 2– Truth

AN: for this I have used Olivia's speech to Jake. I do have issues with that as I'm firmly on the fence on whether or not it was the truth or if she was saying it save Jake. I want to believe that it was all truth and Jake was coincidental but I just know Olivia and Jake will be back at it making me throw up. No copyright intended.

He's not here, why isn't he here? He's the best man he should be here. The press know he is the best man he needs to be here. Olivia sits around and looks at all the people coming into the church. Happy smiling faces. Is she really about to go through with this, ruining Vanessa's wedding for what? To leave with a man she doesn't love and break the one that she really wants to be with. Then it hits her, how many times has she been here? How many times has she thought she was doing the right thing because she thought she didn't deserve his love? To keep pushing him and pushing him to make what she is doing to him rational in her mind. She needs to talk to Jake.

Standing outside where the main event is taking place Olivia feels a sense of calmness that she hasn't felt in months.

'Liv what's going on?'

Olivia stares at him for a few minutes and thinks to herself how could I have almost been so stupid? How have I been so stupid? What I've been doing to Vanessa is the very thing I hated when I was with Fitz.

 _'I'm not doing this anymore Jake. This, whatever it is ends today. Marry Vanessa. I'm not leaving with you'_. ' _What happened did he get to you what did he say to you to change your mind? I love you Liv, I want you'_ Olivia wanted to laugh. Love. He thinks he loves her. _'This is me Jake. No, this can't be fixed. I think I want something, I think I want to be with you, be normal and Jake I cant be with you. It's not even that I cant I don't want to. So you should just be with her. Marry Vanessa. You're not good enough for me. You're weak. You need me too much. Need me to tell you what to do and how to feel and you were never an option to me. You're an escape. Someone to toy with. You're a yo yo. A booty call. A sidepiece and frankly its embarrassing that you still haven't realised after all this time that if we were together actually really together I would tear right through you. Destroy you. I'm not scared anymore. I may be horrible because I'm abandoning you because I always abandon you but I'm not scared. Not the least bit. You're wrong and pathetic. And you know what I could tell you 5 minutes from now that I want you that I want to save you and you would crawl back to me. Forgive me. Every single time. Do you honestly not know by now? I'm in love with Fitz. I don't love you Jake, I love him. When I'm with you all I think about is him. Fitz is who I choose he's who I will always choose. You're just a lesser version of him. A sad reminder of the man I truly deserve. If I couldn't make it work with him why the hell would you think I could make it work with you?'_

Olivia finishes and feels relief flood through her veins. She finally said it. He looks sad, upset, hurt for a brief minute but then he gets this look in his eyes that tell Olivia it won't be that easy.

'Do you really think it going to be that easy Liv. That he is going to open his arms back up to you especially when he finds out what you did. What you've been doing'

'what are you talking about Jake' Olivia asks knowing full well what he is on about.

'I'm talking about where you actually went that night of the dinner, I don't think Fitz will be forgiving you when he finds out that you had an abortion behind his back, how only a couple of days later you called me and we slept together, how ever since then it's been me and you. That before you went to him last night you were with me and I was making you feel things you have never felt before. How I'm the only one that you run to. You say you love him but why am I the one you run to? If you love him so like you claim to why did you leave him?'

For the hundredth time in 24 hours tears were streaming down her face.

'How did you know about that?' she asks

'Being in the NSA does have its perks' he stated so calmly.

'So what you're going to blackmail to follow through with the plan'.

'Yes' he replies.

A million thoughts are running through her head, either way Fitz is going to hate her even more than what he already does. If she leaves she will never have another chance with him it will be over and maybe her secret will stay safe. If she stays she will have to come clean to Fitz about everything but maybe just maybe he will give her, no US another chance and she can really prove to him that it is him. It's always been him.

 _'Good luck being vice president Jake you're going to need it'_ and with that Olivia turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance

Full circle

Chapter 3- Acceptance

Entering her apartment she closes the door with a loud thud and leans back against it sighing heavily. She has no idea what she is going to do. She needs to talk to Fitz he needs to hear it from her.

Olivia looks at around and sees the changes that she made to the place after she moved out of the white house. Just another sad reminder of the life she left behind. The life she deserves with the man that she loves.

She walks to her room and looks at the four poster bed she bought shortly after she moved back. It reminded her of the bed she shared with Fitz and the thought that Jake has been it makes her feel sick.

Why couldn't I have been by myself all these months? Why couldn't I work out my issues? Instead I jump back into bed with a man I have come to hate, the man that is working with my father, the man that would kill me if he was told to – all those thoughts go through her. Memories of Jake and her flood her head even after she knew he was seeing someone she still slept with him, even after he got engaged she still slept with him, the night before his wedding she slept with him.

He is right about one thing even though she says she loves Fitz her actions speak very differently, if anything they say she loves Jake not Fitz and that's the farthest thing from the truth. If she wants Fitz back she is going to need to prove herself to him. She is going to earn him. She is going to choose once and for all so he has no doubts in his minds.

It has to start with Olivia telling the truth. It's going to be hard but it's going to be worth it. She just hopes he hasn't given up on her yet.

It rings and rings and rings and still no answer. What was she really expecting? She needs to get into the white house, it's not going to be easy considering Abby took her pass away and I can't turn to Jake now, not that she wants to and look how well the last time turned out. She can't just storm into the place that would create a bigger scene than what she wants.

She has to see him god only knows if Jake has told him what has happened. It's a long shot but it just might work. She rings Charlotte she can tell she is hesitant at first, Fitz is her boss and she sees the pain that she has put him through I bet she can't wait for Fitz to be out so she doesn't have t deal with our drama anymore Olivia thinks to herself.

Eventually she gets Charlotte to let her to let the front guards know. Step 1 is complete. Step 2 getting dressed. What does someone wear to tell their ex boyfriend/love of their life that the dream he has always wanted with her she aborted. Does she go with an Olivia pope outfit just to give her that extra confidence to be able to get through it or does she go looking like the mess that she is. She goes with option 1 after all it is the white house.

As she makes her way a million thoughts are going through her head mainly how the hell is she going to tell him. It's still fairly early and considering he should have been at Jakes wedding he should be free, before Olivia knew it she was at the gates. Anxiety and nausea start to creep in. She is walking towards the oval some people are looking wondering what she is doing back, just as long as she makes it to the oval without running in to anyone she'll be good.

'What are you doing here Olivia?' She hears Abby's voice from behind her, she's looking at Olivia with an expressionless face.

'I need to talk to fi.. The President'.

'How did you even get in here you have no access'. Abby's voice was cold and so unlike her.

'Abby don't be like that I'm just going to talk to him and then I'll leave ok'.

'No Liv not ok. Why are you always messing up his life? You left him. You wanted nothing to do with him. You told me that you didn't care about him and what he was doing but yet here you are why? I thought you were riding off into the sunset again.'

Olivia see the looks that people are giving them, they are in the middle of the west wing causing a scene. Olivia is trying not to cry again but it's difficult at how far she has pushed her best friend away.

'Abby'

'what.. No Olivia Pope come back. What was it that you last said to me oh that's right never cross me again but I was only doing what Olivia Pope taught me to do. Is the reason why you've been distant towards me is because he talks to me, he trusts me not you anymore, when he has problems he turns to me. That I'm now running the show not you. I had his back Liv when you were so willing to let him throw himself under the bus. You spent so long making sure that his presidency would stay intact at the cost of your guy's relationship but now that you are no longer part of it you don't care. I always used to think that he was the bad guy he was married and in a relationship with you but really we all know he would have give everything up for you and yet you still think that he would never do it, that he doesn't love you like he claims to do, that one day he will realise that you aren't always the strong formidable Olivia Pope, that's why you always push him away you always finds ways to make him hate you so that what you are doing can be justified in your head. If you think leaving is going to solve your problems it wont Liv they'll still be there waiting for you. Thanks for the goodbye by the way I really appreciate it.'

With that she walked away leaving Olivia standing in the hallway stunned. She needed to get herself together and fast; she needed to get this over with. Olivia turns and carries on her way to the oval wiping the tears as they go. She sees Charlotte at her desk who lets her know that she can go in. Olivia stands at the doorway just holding onto the door knob, she finally give herself enough courage to open the door

'Abby if you're here to tell me that Olivia has left with Jake I don't want to hear it'.

He was lying on the couch with a tumbler near his head.

'It's not Abby' Olivia says quietly.

He opens his eyes briefly but then shuts them again. 'I thought you'd be long gone by now. Shouldn't you and Jake be on plane?'

She chooses to ignore his question 'why aren't you there?' she asks

'well I really didn't want to see my ex girlfriend run off with the man that she loves, I can think of better ways to torture myself'.

The way he said ex girlfriend made her shudder inside it was so cold and impersonal like she meant nothing to him.

'Can we talk like in the residence I really need to talk you its important and the less people around the better'.

'Fine' he says and slowly gets up put the glass down and makes his way out not once looking at her.

'You can have the rest of the day off Charlotte I'm heading up now.' He said smiling briefly at her before carrying on his way.

The ride up was filled with nothing but silence. Making his way into the living quarter he sat down and finally looked at her.

 _' Come on Olivia you can do_ this' she says to herself.

'I have to tell you something and this will probably be the final straw for you and for us. The night of the dinner the one I was late for, the night we broke up you asked me why I didn't show and the reason for this was because was because I was at a clinic getting an abortion'.

Olivia didn't dare look up at this point she just stared at the ground wishing it would swallow her up.

'I found out I was pregnant a few weeks before and everything was falling apart with us and then you moved me in here and I just couldn't handle it. I felt like you were punishing me for what I did. I felt trapped. You were making me ornamental. I don't do dinner parties Fitz. I was just thrown into that role, a role I never wanted and you were making me ornamental Fitz.'

'So you're saying this is my entire fault that you aborted our baby, to what get back at me for wanting to protect you from your father for wanting to finally be with you. How could you do that to me to us? How could you abort our baby when you know that life is all I have ever wanted with you'

She could hear the pain and tears in his voice and Olivia finally looked at him and the sight before her broke her heart at what she had caused, he was angry she could see that but mostly it was hurt.

'no I never did it to punish you it just all became too much we wouldn't have survived if we had a baby and we were barely making it as it was imagine bringing a baby into our world. Imagine what the press would have said. I didn't want our baby to be labelled as a mistake or a bastard child, all the whispers and rumors that would have gone round. I was losing control I didn't know what else to do. It wasn't the right time.'

Olivia stopped to compose herself.

'how does that give you any right to do that without consulting me first. I didn't even know Olivia.'

He states to her confused at how she could do something like that without telling him

'I knew if I told you, you would have made me keep it and even though a part of me wanted to keep it I knew that we wouldn't work and there be no way back for us' Olivia says with tears running down her face.

'Do you really think I would have forced you to keep something you didn't want? Do you really think so little of me? I wanted kids with you Olivia yes but I would never have made you if you didn't want to'.

Hearing him say that makes her break down even more she can't even find the right words to say to him anymore.

'I'm sorry Fitz I'm soo sorry, I hate myself everyday for what I have done to you and to us. I'm sorry I'm sorry'.

At this point Olivia starts panicking as she can't get the tears to stop and can't get her mind in gear she can't get anything right she thinks to herself. Fitz sees how disorientated she is becoming and rushes over to her. He pulls her into his embrace trying to provide some sort of comfort, Olivia keeps telling him how sorry she is, its the only thing that makes sense at the moment to her so she continues to say it.

'sshh Liv you need to calm down' her legs start buckling and he gently brings her down to the floor with him still holding her. Olivia has a death grip on him as she still trying to calm down, he then grabs one of her hands and the contact reawakens her soul and he slowly brings it to his heart.

'It's going to be ok Liv I promise' words that he spoke to her a matter of weeks ago in the bunker. After a couple of hours she eventually starts to calm down as her heart starts to beat in sync with his. Olivia feels her eyes getting heavy and before she can move she is asleep in his arms. She can feel Fitz moving the hair of her face and him lifting her up of the floor, he kisses her ever so lightly on the forehead before he leaves and she hears the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4 - Drunk In Love

Full circle

Chapter 4 – Drunk in love

AN: Yes I was inspired by Beyonce's Drunk in Love it is one of my favourite songs ever. No copyright intended. I figured its been a bit heavy with olitz sadness since I started so why not have some happy times to feed your appetite..

 _ **I've been drinking, I've been drinking**_ _ **I get filthy when that liquor get into me**_ _ **I've been thinking, I've been thinking**_ _ **Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?**_ _ **I want you, na na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**_ _ **I want you, na na**_

 _Sunlight streaming in through the windows Olivia stretches out her hand to the other side of the bed, its empty as expected but it's still warm which means he hasn't been gone for long. She sits up and stretches, a huge smile creeps on to her face and she starts laughing_

 _'well good morning to you' Olivia says out loud._

 _Heading to the bathroom she hears him come through the door down stairs, turning the shower on hoping to get it at the right temperature before he comes in. Stepping under the water her hair instantly curling – she knows how much he likes her natural hair._

 _The bedroom door opens its quiet for a second before she hears him enter the bathroom 'you better get in here cause I plan on using all the hot water', she keeps her back to the shower door, a smile on her face as she turns around at the same time he enters_

 _'hi' she says_

 _'hi. You are beautiful' Fitz replies back, a small chuckle escapes her, god she loves this man._

 _His left hand runs down her just before he teases her entrance a swift kick is felt they both laugh at the same time. Fitz bends down and places his hands on her stomach 'good morning princess I hope you had a great sleep what would you like for breakfast' he waits just like if she was actually responding 'oh you want daddy's French toast and bacon good choice princess' he then places several kisses on Olivia's stomach and just like that she is instantly calm._

 _'Now where we' he smiles and Olivia bites her lip he then crashes his lips onto hers and pushes Olivia gently into the corner of the shower, his hand travelling from her face down to her left breast he teases the nipple just for a minute and she moans into his mouth._

 _He then runs it down the side of her waist to the front of her core. He runs his finger along my lips, Olivia breaks away from the kiss catching her breath as he runs kisses down her neck, he then slowly enters a finger into her he gives her a minute to adjust and then enters a second. He slowly starts pumping them in and out of her gradually building the sweet torture. He runs the kisses back up my neck 'Fitz' she moans and then his lips are back onto hers._

* * *

 _ **Cigars on ice, cigars on ice Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill Flashing lights, flashing lights You got me faded, faded, faded Baby, I want you, na na Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Daddy, I want you, na na Drunk in love, I want you**_

 _Walking into the kitchen Olivia smells bacon and French toast cooking, Fitz is at the stove, he is wearing jeans and dark blue pull over and even from behind she can see how happy he is. Olivia has to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning at how incredibly handsome he looks._

 _She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, she kisses his back before he turns around and plants a kiss on her forehead he then guides her to the table and pulls out the chair. He already has her orange juice waiting and she smiles at how thoughtful he is._

 _It isn't long before he is bringing over the food and it smells delicious it's only then that she realises how hungry she is. Olivia smiles at the thought of the mornings activities._

 _'What's your day' she asks him_

 _'Got meetings with the book publisher I'm going down to their office to go over the contracts and then I promised I would go down to the council to see if I can speed up the problems they are having and then I'm yours. Oh I forgot to tell you they want me to throw out the first pitch. I hate throwing out the first pitch.'_

 _Olivia laughs at him 'Throwing out the first pitch at a nationals game is a completely different animal than throwing out the first pitch for the Vermont Lake monsters.' She replies to him then takes bite of bacon._

 _'You throw a strike, it's because you're a couple feet short of the mound. Short-hop it, you're on the blooper reel of every two-bit local sports show in the country'._

 _'Babe you're the president of the United States everyone loves you, just not as much as me and the princess.'_

 _Fitz smiles and places his right hand on her stomach as they continue to eat and talk._

 _'The appointments at 2 are you sure you can make it, it's ok if you can't' she says to him_

 _'Are you kidding I would never miss seeing our little girl. I told you Liv nothing in this world is more important than you 2'._

* * *

' _Okay baby should we make some jam for daddy' and with that Olivia got a nice little kick in response she smiled at the feeling._

 _She goes looking in the fridge and sees what they have left. 'I think we should make daddy's favourite don't you little one and I know how much you enjoy it too'._

 _Olivia sets to work on making boysenberries jam, she gathers all the ingredients and pauses for a moment feeling her little girl moving around inside of her, she places her hand over her growing stomach and says little prayer at how thankful she is for this life._

 _She starts working on the berries still thinking of how thankful she is in this moment and more so for Fitz than anything else, this all seemed so impossible at one point, the pain they caused each other more so her seemed to be the end for them but somehow he was always there, at her darkest he was the light bringing her back to him, when she was running he was bringing her back, when she was making mistake after mistake he was guiding her to the right path and when she killed his dream or so she thought he never held it against her, he held her, he brought her back. He saved her._

 _With the berries now on the stove she sets to tidying up the kitchen she then adds the extra sugar and leaves it for a couple of minutes. Making sure the jam is the thickness that Fitz likes she leaves the jam to stand, she goes to check her emails and texts and laugh at the message Fitz has sent her it's a selfie of him pulling a funny face in the meeting with the caption look how presidential I am being._

 _This is something Fitz started after Olivia's breakdown, he would often send her pictures of him trying to make her laugh or just take her mind of things for while. With nothing pressing needing her attention she moves back to the kitchen and starts placing the jam in the jars. She can't wait to see Fitz's face later. Looking at the time she goes to the bedroom and grabs her coat and shoes to head to the appointment._

* * *

 _ **We woke up in the kitchen saying, "How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club Drunk in love**_

 _A small smile escapes her lips as drunk in love is playing on the radio 'hmm I wonder why you're moving around in their princess' she says out loud making her way to the doctor's appointment, secret service trailing behind Olivia thinks back to the night that their princess was conceived, it was the first time Fitz and her had gone on holiday together shortly after his term ended._

 _They were staying in Barbados and saw that there was a beach party going on for that night, never in a million years did she think Fitz would be up for something like that but he surprised her and it was one of the greatest nights of their lives, close to their wedding and their first time together._

 _She was feeling sexy and the looks Fitz was giving her were only heightening the feeling she was having for him. Drunk in love came on and they made their way to the middle were some other couples were dancing. The feeling of Fitz's hands on her whilst she grinds against him still sends shivers down her spine, as the song comes to an end Olivia turns around in his arms and they say at the same time 'let's get out of here'._

 _How they made back to the villa with all their clothes still intact is a mystery to her. Coming out of her haze she sees Fitz's car waiting for her in the car park, she pulls up next to him and makes her way over to him._

 _'Hi' and he pulls her into a kiss._

 _Walking hand in hand to the doctor's office they are quickly escorted inside- perks of being with a former president. Weight and blood pressure are quickly taken and now they sit waiting for the doctor to perform the ultrasound._

 _Fitz has one hand holding hers whilst the other is resting over her 7 month stomach. Olivia stares at this beautiful man her beautiful man just as the doctor comes in. She shakes their hands like always._

 _'Everything seems to be progressing really well Olivia. Lets take a look at her shall we'._

 _Today they are having a 4d ultrasound done. 'Oh the little one seems to be sleeping and is facing away from us do you want to start talking to her dad'._

 _Olivia laughs no need for sugar over here she is a true daddy's girl on her hands and true enough as soon as her daddy starts talking to her she is moving around, Olivia smiles with tears coming down her face as she sees their beautiful little girl on the screen._

 _After the appointment they decide to walk around for a little bit, some people still stop and stare but not nearly as much as they used to .After Olivia worked through her issues she found it not only refreshing but also uplifting to be able to hold his hand in public, she stopped being afraid and let their love guide her through._

 _After a couple of hours they decided to head back home, Fitz trailing behind her along with the secret service keeping an eye out for her. They made it back home were they settled on having takeout and watching movies._

 _'Oh I almost forgot there's a surprise for you in the fridge.' She says to him, he kisses her and makes his way to the fridge_

 _'oh my god I love you' A giggle escapes her lips, he makes his way back over to Olivia_

 _'you know what I think I'm in the mood for'_

 _'what's that' She asks him_

 _'Olivia Pope and boysenberries'_

 _A smirk appears on his face as she edges nearer to his lips and says 'don't you mean Olivia Grant' and she pulls him into her._


	5. Chapter 5 - Realisation

Full Circle

Chapter 5 – Realisation

AN: Hey everyone thanks for all your comments so far I appreciate them. I have took on board your guys comments and have made the changes I hope it makes it easier to read now. Its funny how that's one thing I never really paid attention to I just kinda started writing and writing then decided to upload it. Anything else to make this better for you guys I will so let me chapter is more about Fitz and his feelings but the next couple of chapters are pretty heavy but I believe in order for olitz to really have a go and have a real relationship with each other they have to really talk and listen to the other which we know on the show never happens.

After leaving Olivia in his bedroom Fitz is standing by the window in the oval office with a glass of scotch in his hand. He doesn't know how he is supposed to feel, should he be angry, hurt, sad, understanding or be a mixture of all. Should he blame himself for her actions? He wanted to stay with her and comfort her but being so close to her was bringing back all his feelings for her, despite all the hurt they have brought each other his heart only beats for her.

He had been trying to move on but got it all wrong and let his pain cloud his judgement. He had come to the conclusion to focus his time on being a great president and to try and make a difference in the months remaining.

It was now midnight and Fitz couldn't face going back up to the residence, seeing Olivia back up there would be too much for him in this moment so he decided to get a head start on the day's work.

After a few hours his mind to starts to wonder about his relationship with Olivia particularly that last month when everything was going wrong with them. He realises how he pushed her and almost to a point controlled her, he never considered how moving her in without her knowledge or consent could send her back to the time she was kidnapped.

He felt her slipping away, she had already lied to him and it automatically sent his mind to defiance and instead of shutting her out because the pain was too much he went in the opposite direction and made sure that he would know where she is and could be there with her even if he was hurt.

Rowan. One of the many thorns in their relationship and arguably the biggest. The man who murdered his son, the man who taught his daughter that she had to be twice as good in order to win, the man who only showed his daughter affection if she did something that was good enough for him. She craves a relationship with him no matter what she says, she needs his approval but she wants to prove that she is better than him.

Over the month they have been in somewhat contact with each other he has seen her slipping further into his grasps. Olivia was becoming her father, he can see glimpses of the women he loves every now and then but the darkness consumes her.

Jake. Fitz lets out a loud sigh at the thought of his name. The man Olivia always turns to, the man she runs to and the man she runs away with. He wonders what happened between her coming to tell him she was leaving and the wedding in order to change her mind.

It's his fault Jake is in her life his need to protect her and make sure she is safe was the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't care that he didn't get her permission that he was invading her privacy but up until that point he never knew the pain Olivia would go through every time she saw him with Mellie but he felt it every time she goes to Jake, every time she turns to Jake instead of him.

That's what hurts the most the fact that she is the only person Fitz wants to turn to about anything and everything, Fitz trusts her above everyone but it doesn't seem to be the same for her. It wasn't until recently that he started doubting her true feelings for both he and Jake, he feels sick to his stomach thinking that Olivia could love Jake or that she could pick him.

He knows that if they have any hope of making them work again he couldn't have Jake around and he feels like an ass for potentially giving her an ultimatum but if she picks him that she will have to cut Jake out of her life for good.

All the signs were there for him to pick up on but he chose to ignore them, he chose to ignore her. Maybe if he paid attention more and listened to her then maybe she would still be pregnant and they would be happy together.

He doesn't want to think about their baby it's almost too painful, does Olivia even want kids? He has always talked about them getting married and having children together and even though she has never said that's not what she wants she didn't say it was either.

He doesn't know what to do, he hopes that whatever it is will come to him and they will make the right choice but at the moment he is at a standstill. Seeing that it was nearly 3 am he decided to lay down on the couch, he couldn't get much work done as his mind was focused on Olivia.

It only seemed like a couple of minutes since he closed his eyes but the knock on the door and sunlight streaming in told him otherwise.

'Come in' his head agent Matt enters with a fresh suit for him to wear. With a grateful smile and a nod of the head Fitz enters his private office to freshen up.

As soon as his day got going it seemed like it was one problem after another and he was only able to check on Olivia once in the morning. Luckily she was still fast asleep hardly moving which to Fitz was clear sign that she was exhausted.

He had Abby go in and check on her throughout the door, he didn't feel comfortable sending anyone else and even though things were strained between the friends he knew how much Abby cared for Olivia. Every time she would come to him for an update she would say that she was still fast asleep.

Olivia wakes up disorientated and in darkness, her eyes adjusting to the darkness she realises she is in Fitz's bedroom. Looking over to the bedside table she sees a glass of water, it's still fairly cold so he has either checked on her or sent someone to do so either way he still cares a little bit if only about her well being. The door opens and in walks Fitz looking drained and exhausted

'Hi' Olivia barely go out she doesn't really know what to do at this point do she go, does she stay and wait for him to talk to her.

 _Does he finally hate me? Can he forgive me?_ Are all thoughts going around in Olivia's head.

He finally makes his way over to her and sits on the bed, she gulps not knowing what to do or say.

'How are you feeling 'he asks

'Ok I guess what time is it?'

'Its 11 pm'.

Olivia looks out at the window and see its night, she has slept the whole day and still feels exhausted and drained.

'I called Quinn for you earlier and let her know you wouldn't be in for the next few days, do you er do you want to stay here for the night?'.

Not being able to say anything Olivia nods her head, he squeezes her hand in reassurance and he makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He comes back in to her and she finds her voice again

'Will you will you stay here with me' she asks looking down not wanting to see the rejection of him leaving to go to another room.

He makes his way over to her and she slides over to what used to be her side of the bed, it should feel awkward and weird but it doesn't it feels right.

After a few minutes he pulls Olivia over to him to the point where she is literally on top of him and he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

She starts crying again and she knows he knows because one he is shirtless so her tears are falling onto his chest and two his arms wrap even tighter around her giving her the extra comfort and support that is needed.

She readjusts ever so slightly on his chest so her head is over his heart and she allows it to lull her back to sleep.

Wrapping his arms around her even tighter knowing that is what she needs right now. In the nearly 9 years he has known Olivia Pope she has never cried like she has in the past 2 days.

He sees her unraveling, he sees her breaking down and he doesn't know how to help and it breaks his heart every day. _Maybe if I just put my hurt and pride aside and reached out to her I might have seen it sooner_ he thinks to himself.

 _If I hadn't moved her in here against her will maybe we would have been in better place, we would have had our first Christmas together, maybe she would have still been pregnant and we would be picking out baby names and arguing over the nursery_. The early morning conversation he had with himself is back, he tries to shake it but all the 'what ifs' pop into his head.

She moves her head to place it over his heart and a small smile creeps on his face, he feels her relax in his arms after this and he knows she is falling asleep. He listens to them breathing together; he sees the rise and fall of their chests always in sync.

He can't lose her not again, not after everything even in the end she just wants to be friends, he needs Olivia pope but most importantly he needs Olivia Pope to be happy.

Seeing those images of her and Jake hurt, he should have been more prepared he always thought with him out of the picture they would be together, but seeing the women you love in the arms of another man, kissing another man and another man bringing pleasure to said women is still hard to think about.

If Jake is what she really wants and he makes her happy he will do everything in his power to make sure that happens no matter how much it would kill him.

After spending all day since he put Olivia to bed the day before thinking about the abortion, yes it hurts that she didn't want their baby at the time but what hurts the most is that she couldn't tell him about any of it and she went through it alone. No women should have to go through that alone.

 _Was I that distant that I didn't notice how withdrawn she was being, how did I not she was pregnant? What was I doing making her organise dinners and parties, that's not Liv_ he thinks to himself.

Liv gives him the power to be able to do anything, to be able to make the right choice, the voice of reason, she can out argue anyone if she wanted to so why didn't they together re create the role of First Lady.

 _We could have started to create a legacy change the face of history as we know it,_ he thinks with a sigh.

For the first time in his relationship with Olivia he feels like all hope is lost, Vermont will always be just a dream and the love that they share will always be there but for some reason they could never get it right.


	6. Chapter 6 - Honesty

Full Circle

Chapter 6 – Honesty

AN: Hey everyone thanks again for all your comments! It makes me soo happy that you are enjoying/liking this. This was originally split into 2 parts but I decided to put them together - this is the conversation. I hope it is worthy I really believe that on the show they really need to have a conversation and get everything out on the table or else they will just repeating the same cycle. I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday I don't really have a schedule for this currently I'm on summer break as I'm a student but I do work but I hope to take advantage of the summer and post regularly.. I do have other olitz stories and ideas I've been writing down but i probably wont post them until this is nearly finished.

He's stroking my hair Olivia thought, she hasn't felt this content in so long, she doesn't know what time it is but the sun is streaming through the window surely Fitz should be in the oval by now. She moves her head to look at him

'Hi' he says

'Hi.. What time is it shouldn't you be in the oval by now and I need to get going before the press gets here'.

Despite that Olivia doesn't really make an attempt to move and Fitz keeps his arms wrapped around her. They stare at each other neither wanting to say anything, Olivia moves her head back over his heart and ever so gently tap his arm and he instantly goes back to stroking her head. A small smile plays across her lips as Fitz goes back to stroking her hair.

Olivia went back to sleep not wanting to move out of Fitz's arms and not wanting to have the conversation they were bound to have. Realising that they both need more time to process their thoughts and delay the inevitable, Fitz keeps stoking her hair and watches her sleep.

Fitz kisses the top of her head and whispers her name 'do you want some breakfast' he asks

Olivia nods her head at him, he places the call but she still stays in his arms savouring the last few moments of him holding her. There is a knock at the door and Olivia very reluctantly moves out of Fitz's arms, he comes back into the room revealing 2 very full plates.

She gives him a look 'I know you haven't been eating so don't argue with me on this one' he says to her.

Olivia smiles at his thoughtfulness he gives her the plate and the smell of the food makes her mouth water and she digs in.

'How come you're not in the Oval?'

'I had charlotte re arrange everything yesterday. We need to talk and I mean really talk and a couple of hours won't do'.

She looks at him for a moment and then nods her head before going back to her plate. After she has finished she heads into the bathroom to freshen up a bit and heads back out after a few minutes when Fitz looks up at her entering back into the room

'You might be able to find some of your clothes left over in the closet. I'll be out in the living room when you're ready'.

Olivia walks into the closet one side completely empty and she looks around and heads to the drawer that she never packed up after that night as it mainly housed miscellaneous clothing items.

She finds a pair of leggings and starts to pick up a top that was left in there when she decides to head to his side and pull out the navy shirt that she loves. She reasons that in order to get through the next few hours his scent will provide the comfort she will desperately need.

Flashes of the royal dinner enter her head, Fitz staring at her in the mirror, hand holding on the way to the elevators, new beginnings, later her in the same shirt which still has some of the makeup on she was wearing that night, the royal highness ringing and the hand holding during the phone call.

It was the first time Olivia felt like they were a proper couple but then it all went downhill from there. Taking a deep breath she walks into the living room where Fitz is waiting for her. He waits for her to sit down, silence occurs they both realise that this will be the final make it or break it for their relationship, every fight, every secret, every kiss has led to this moment, the moment that could kill her for good or finally re build her back up.

'I'll go first'

Olivia nods to him letting him know that it was ok.

'I'm sorry Liv for everything. I never meant to fall completely and utterly in love with you, I was just supposed to become president and that was it but somehow the gods put us together and you changed my life in so many ways and I probably ruined yours. It was wrong of me to move you in here without your permission or even discussing it with you, I just felt like I was losing you bit by bit and we were struggling so I thought if we were together then at least we could see each other at the end of the day but it didn't work out like that.'

' I never meant to make you into the ornamental first lady I don't know why I had you planning those dinners it was thoughtless of me I was just I don't even know I guess I just got swept up in finally having you here and being first lady which I know is not you and has never been you. I know you are so much more than that, you can bring everyone to their knees if you really wanted too.'

'I'm sorry for not protecting you enough during our time together I should have known the cameras were still on, I should have fought harder for us that night, I should have been paying more attention to you to know that you were pregnant, I should have reached out to you in those 6 months. I can see you slipping away and it petrifies me that I don't know what to do to help you. I'm sorry for being such an ass and to disrespect you by sleeping with those women, I hate that you even know about it but calling me big jerry hurt Liv you more than anyone know how he effected me and it hurt to see that you didn't even care that I was sleeping around and seemed you were more concerned about the presidency.'

' I don't know when you and Jake started after you left here and I'm not too sure I want the details but it kills me every time I see you with him but it doesn't seem to be the same for you. You always seems to go to go him Liv, he's the one you run to when things get tough, when you feel like you have no way out you go to him. You left with him Liv when I need you the most you were away with him, with no goodbye, no note, when my son was buried I wanted to turn to you but you were with him, when I was crying for you, you were with him. It hurt Liv it really did. You always want to save him and that's not necessarily a bad thing but I don't know what he means to you and what I mean to you when it comes to him. If I asked you to pick between us and he was stood in front of us I'm not sure you would pick me. He has this hold over you and I'm sorry for the part I played in bringing him into your life, believe me I wish I never did.'

'I should have done the press conference about west Angola, I should have done it so that you wouldn't have had to see him again and maybe I would have saved you the pain. I know how scared and frightened you must have been to do that and I want you to know I don't think any less of you, I see how hard you have fought and how hard you are fighting to stay above the darkness but I know I can lose you at any moment.'

'I'm sorry for not divorcing Mellie sooner, I'm sorry that I never fought you guys harder on all your plans cause maybe we wouldn't be here and maybe we would have been together sooner and in the right way, I'm sorry for making you be the other women when you are the only women, I'm sorry about the whole Amanda tanner incident I should have never have lied to you and I really shouldn't have slept with her, called her sweet baby and I never should placed some of the blame on you for that.'

'I'm sorry for never truly letting you go and making sure that I was somehow still around in your life. It hurts that you have taken my ring off but I get it. I'm sorry for the whole proposal and wedding even though it wasn't the right time I know we could have made it work because it's me and you. I know the proposal was not what you wanted and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry about forcing the wedding on you but you couldn't even tell me yourself I understood it wasn't us but you could have told me that.'

'Your father is always going to be a problem for us Liv and truthfully I don't know how to get around that one, I understand he made the impeachment hearing go away but if you would have talked to me about the plan or at least something it would have hurt a hell of a lot less and maybe we could have found a way without him and we could have saved ourselves all the pain.'

'I feel like I didn't listen to you enough particularly when I moved you in here, I wasn't watching you enough to see how unhappy I was making you. I don't know how I ended up ignoring you, I don't know how we lost our way, I always thought when we would get our real shot we would get it perfect.'

' I'm sorry that you felt like you couldn't tell me about the pregnancy or the abortion but I'm even sorrier that you felt like you had to do it alone, I would have supported you no matter what Liv I need you to know that. I need you to know that I would have never have made you keep it if that's what you really didn't want, I would have never forced you through it, yes I want a family with you but not at the expense of your health and sanity. I know I have spoken about being married to you and having babies with you and it was wrong of me to assume you wanted those things. '

Tears are streaming down Olivia's face and she looks up to see that his eyes are glassy as well. She knows it's her turn talk but she just needs a minute to get her thoughts in gear.

After a minute she finally feels ready to speak

'You know I think you're the only man that apologises for things that aren't their fault and you're the only man that has only truly loved me and puts me first and yet I don't do the same for you. I'm sorry that I never truly talk to you it's hard to listen if I'm not talking you, I bury my feelings when it comes to you so it hurts less when I screw it up, I need to remember that you're not a mind reader and you won't truly know what it is going on with me if I don't tell you'.

'Don't ever apologise for falling in love with me and changing my life, even during our dark times the one thing that has got me through is your love for me and I'm sorry I always take it for granted, that I just assume you will always be there for me, that you will always choose me and drop everything for me.'

'I'm sorry for defiance sometimes I wonder if I never went down that road where would we be, would you have still been president or would our life have started so much sooner. I'm sorry for walking away from you every single time, when it finally seems that we can be together I always bolt in the other direction, I'm sorry for screwing it up and turning my back on you and on us.'

' I am truly sorry for not being there after jerry died and we need to talk about that Fitz we never do its always swept under the rug, I need to know about that time and what went on with you but I need you to know that it's one of the many things I regret, I know it's when you needed me the most and I wasn't there for you, I honestly thought that with me out of the picture you could be happy, I would stop ruining your life, everything was connected to me so the logical thing was for me to leave and it was wrong to leave with Jake but he asked me to save him so I did or I tried to. I don't know why I always want to save him I think it has to do with him being controlled by my father. It was easy to forget about all the pain I was causing you on the island, I could pretend and in that moment I needed that I needed to pretend and I didn't care about how it was affecting you.'

'I'm sorry that Jake is the one I turn to who I appear to choose over you I know now how my actions look to you but I want you to know that I don't love him, I never have and I never will. I never should have slept with him all those years ago but I did. I'm sorry for sleeping with him after us he was just there and I already felt awful about myself and I just wanted to feel something else but it only made me hate myself even more, he clouded my judgement and I only saw it when it was too late.'

' I can't wear your ring because I don't deserve to, I killed us and I don't deserve it. After the kidnapping I never really dealt with it, I was so focused on putting my father away and that was the only goal but then I came to you, then our relationship was leaked and I never truly dealt with how I felt, then when you moved me in and I started to lose control, I felt like I did back then trapped and imprisoned and I know that wasn't your intention but that's what it felt like at the time.'

'The impeachment came about and it seemed like we were losing, then the proposal and the wedding and everything was suffocating me and getting on top of me. Then I found out I was pregnant and I needed to take back to control and that was the one thing I could and I know it was incredibly selfish of me to do that but I needed to do it to feel like I was in control of something and it was the wrong choice to not let you in to not get your decision on your future. I meant everything I said last night I do regret what I've done and I know that's no excuse or me trying to make you feel better but I just need you to know that.'

'Everything I said that night we broke up I didn't mean it, I just felt like I wasn't me anymore and I was taking it out on the one person who is always there for me. I had just come back from the the the ..'

She trailed off finding it hard to say the words and her feelings behind that night

'it's ok Liv take your time' Fitz whispered giving her hand a squeeze

'The abortion and I was mess, I was all over the place, I just wanted to leave as quick as I could but as soon as I got back to The White House you were there waiting for me and I just lost it and all my emotions went into everything I said to you. I wanted to hurt you because I was hurting. That night when I said at least my father loved me I was wrong and it took me all this time to realise it, he doesn't love me he just likes the control he has on me. I'm his puppet and I realise the mistake I made in releasing him. I don't know how we are going to move on with him around. I ruined the chance to get him behind bars again. Fitz I am scared of him that's why whenever I would feel like he is picking me I would go to him because when he is against me I don't know what he would do to me.'

'I'm sorry that I didn't marry you but in truth it was probably for the best because I don't want to ever divorce you and that is what would have happened. I'm sorry for not being big enough to tell you and letting Abby do it and I'm sorry for not telling you about my f.. About Rowan and the plan, I just knew it would be too much to ask to let your son's killer out of prison and then by the time I knew it was wrong Mellie was ringing me and it was too late to go back and I was afraid to tell you and how you would react.'

'I'm sorry that I always box you in a corner that you're always the last to know I don't even know why I do it to you. I forgave you a long time about Amanda Tanner, at the time it was hard to know that you slept with someone else when you always told me that I was the only one but truthfully I had no right to be upset or hurt because we weren't together.'

'You're wrong about me not caring or about me not being jealous. When Abby told me about Lillian that was one thing but to know that you slept with those women and to hear about from Mellie made me sick but I didn't have any right to get upset because I gave you up and I was sleeping with Jake and you're single you can do whatever you want. The big jerry comment was below the belt but I remember all the things you told me about him and I know teddy didn't see or hear anything but I was just trying to protect you and I know what buttons to push to get you to listen and take action.'

'Truthfully I'm jealous of Abby that's why I've been so hard, when we all met in the kitchen to discuss him and the story with Lillian she's the one you turned to, the one you listened to and trust and I know I've lost that but I used to be that person for you and I know it was stupid to blame Abby for it but I watched you cut me off in favour of turning to her and it hit me that I lost everything about you, then after she came to me telling me about your plan I wasn't thinking about you or that you could go to jail or something else I was thinking about me and it was going to be over but after Abby went to him with the new offer I was so mad at her because she threw me under the bus, she had you and he was saying all these things about putting me back up on the auction block and I started going back there Fitz and I wanted it to stop and it couldn't and before I knew it I had hit him but I didn't stop. I just kept going until I felt nothing. I thought after you saw what I had done you would look at me differently but you didn't, after everything I had done to you, you were only concerned with me.'

' I don't feel like myself anymore, I don't know who I am, I lost everything when I walked away from you and it's took me this long to figure it out.'

She pauses for moment to catch her breath and wipe her face; she needed to make sure that he understands this next part clearly. Olivia moves closer to him on the couch and grabs his hands in hers and he turns towards her, his tear stained face matching hers.

'I need you to know Fitz that I love you, I'm in love with you, I can't stop it and I don't want to, I thank god everyday that you have never truly let me go because without you I don't know where I would be. I choose you Fitz. I know you might not believe me but I hope in time that you will. I am going to prove it to you Fitz, you're the only person that knows me completely, you know what I need before even I do, even after all the times I've ran from you, from us you're always looking out for me even when I haven't deserved it.'

'I don't need to stand in the sun with you because you are my sun, you're my everything. You're the light that is always bringing me back to you, I used to be so afraid of how I feel about you because it consumes me and overpowers me and I can't control it. It's part of the reason I always left but I can't do it anymore I want to embrace it, I need to, I can't keep losing you Fitz, I can't breathe without you, my world keeps spinning but it feels wrong and off balance when I'm not with you. You make me complete. I understand if everything is too much for you and I will wait for as long as you need or if you decide that this is the end I will understand and respect that but I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III I am so hopelessly in love with you and no one else will have my heart the way you do.'

As they stare at each other's wet faces and bloodshot eye they both realise they had finally had an honest conversation and both apologised for everything they had gone wrong with each other. A weight has been lifted and for the first time since that fateful night there was a light at the end of the tunnel for them.


	7. Chapter 7 - Honesty part 2

Full circle

Chapter 7 – Honesty part 2

AN: Hey everyone hope you are all doing well. One of my biggest peeves about this show is how most of the hard stuff gets swept under the rug and is just used for ratings when they need it. I really feel like the writers really missed something with Olivia's mental health season well since the kidnapping actually but its only used to justify her behavior in my opinion and is never truly explored. The same was for Fitz's suicide it was just alluded to by Tom and then it was used as a joke by mellie.. This chapter is more on Fitz discussing that time with Olivia and the next couple of chapters we see Olivia addressing her mental health.

The words Fitz heard from her the words were she finally told him how she really felt about him sent his entire body soaring. The day she left his world halted truth be told he didn't think they would ever make it again, there's only so much hope one person can have before eventually they stop believing themselves.

Fitz finds himself crying really crying when the person you love more than anything tells you she feels the same way after all the hurt they have done to each other could make even the most cynical people start to believe in love. His heart is starting to fill with hope again. Can they really give each other one another again? Fitz wants to trust her he really does but can he really put his heart on the line again just for her to walk away again?

But then he thinks they had done it. They had an honest conversation about everything. They had apologised for everything. It felt good. It felt great even and somehow they both were still there wanting to be with the other person. However he knows that Liv wants to talk about the time after Jerry died but he is scared about what it could potentially do, can she handle it right now?

He pulls his hands to her face and wipes the tears away

'Liv I know you want to know about that time but can you handle it right now'? He asks her.

She nods at him 'I think it best we get everything out today and then we can know if we can go forward'.

Fitz takes a deep breath, Olivia knows he is nervous so she grabs his hands again and gives them a squeeze and brings them to her lips giving them a kiss

'I was in such a dark place I was drinking a lot Liv to the point where I was passing out daily in the oval. The day that you left everyone was trying to get in touch with you, I just wanted you, I needed you to hold me to comfort me, I was on the seal in the oval on my knees calling out for you'.

He felt her trying to pull her hands away from him but he grabbed onto them tighter

'Are you sure you want me to carry on, it's ok if you don't'.

She didn't say anything she just squeezed his hands again urging him to continue.

'After a while I calmed down enough to get up to the residence but that's when I started drinking. I sent agents looking for you but you didn't want to be found. The first month was a blur I pretty much would just make my way down to the Oval but I hardly did any work , just enough so no one would get suspicious. I would drink all day and by the time I could get to the residence I would pass out. One night I went to your apartment to really see it for myself that you had gone and it was then in darkness I knew it was really true.'

'That's when it all started, I started hearing your voice, then came Mellie's and Cyrus's, most of the stuff was negative then I went into your bedroom and our relationship was on a loop in my head, I missed you so much and I was so hurt that you left me alone, I had no one to turn to, no one to talk to. I started crying, I was trying to drown out the voices and I just wanted you to appear. I don't know how long I stayed there on the floor but Tom was coming in and picking me up. On the way back I just wanted it all to stop, it was all becoming too much everything that I did to you, to Mellie, everything became too much so I started drinking I was mixing everything I could get my hands on then I saw the sleeping pills on the side and it was like something just snapped in me, I didn't really think about I just poured them out and took them. I carried on drinking until it started going blurry.'

'Next thing I remember was coming round in the bathroom a doctor sticking his finger down my throat, then it went black again. Abby and Cyrus came up with a plan to release to the press that I was dehydrated but in reality I was getting my stomach pumped and I was under surveillance. After that I tried to forget about everything, I was supposed to talk to someone but I said I would be fine I knew that it was just a one off, that at that moment in time everything was just too much for me , I've never thought about doing something like that again and after a while it got easier with Jerry and with you, it still hurt the same but it got easier'.

After he had finished Olivia moved out of his grasp and walked over to the window, tears were streaming down her face. This was something they have never talked about, she tried once but after that they never bought it up again.

'I'm so sorry Fitz, how could I be so selfish you needed me more than ever, I don't know what I would have done if you had..'

Olivia had to stop talking she couldn't bear the thought if he had actually succeeded. She starts shacking and Fitz quickly makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her.

'Hey Liv look at me, it's ok , it was hard time for both us ok you did what you thought was best, I don't blame you I never did. I need you to believe that.'

He turns her around so that she is facing him and wraps his arms around her again, she releases all her emotions and she can feel him crying too. Everything that they have held on to, all the pain and hurt is being released and the realisation that they have another chance to be one again, to be them again, to be free with each other washes over them.

After some time they pull away and stare at each other

'We're a mess' Olivia says and they both share a chuckle.

'Do you want to watch a movie' he asks

'Sure what you got'

He gets up and walks to where the TV is and looks in the cabinet below

'Not a lot unless you want to watch a Disney movie'

She laughs 'considering the day past couple of days we have had I think a Disney movie is much needed'

'Ok which one no wait let me guess'

'Tarzan' they both say at the same time

'Come on the actor sounds like you' she says and he smiles at her and puts it on.

At first they have a little space in between them but as the movie progress she moves further and further over to his side until he is on his back and she is lying on top of him, his arm running up and down her back.

The movie had come to an end but neither made any effort to move both wanting to savour this moment knowing that things could change rather quickly and as that thought popped into her head Abby came running into the room, Liv moved off Fitz rather quickly and he sat up, she made an attempt to move but Fitz grabbed hold of her hand.

Liv noticed that Abby didn't seem shocked to see her there, it made sense that Fitz would tell her she was here. He trusted her and hopefully one day the same level of trust he used to have in her would return.

'Sir, Liv you need to turn on the TV, I don't know how they found out but it's everywhere'.

Dread filled Olivia's stomach, Jake had done it, she wanted to be sick but she managed to swallow the bile rising in her throat as Abby switched the channel and there it was leading the headlines

'A Presidential abortion'

They were leading with the abortion but there was more they had details about that night they broke up and how she was with an 'involved' man it stated and then images popped up of Olivia and Jake conveniently they blurred his face out. They would focus on 2 things the abortion and the fact that she was one again with someone who was involved. She started sweating and shaking when she felt Fitz pull her closer to him, she put her head onto his shoulder and he gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

'Abby head down to the oval and call the rest of OPA and get them here, I need you to set up a press conference immediately, I also want to know if this was Jake or someone else, I'll be down as soon as I can'.

Abby nodded at Fitz and left. Olivia wanted to run, she so desperately wanted to leave but she didn't want to leave Fitz, she wanted to escape the life that she created for herself after she left him.

'This is my entire fault' she whispered over and over again.

She was rocking back and forth at this point, her mind was racing, she had no idea how to fix this, everything was a mess then she felt Fitz embrace her like he had so many times over the past few days. She crumbled into his embrace, this man that was consoling her and standing by her had to go out and deal with the fact that his mistress aborted his baby and all the things the press were spewing out about her but the only thing that she felt from him was love.

'I promise you Livvy everything is going to be ok, I will make it ok, he won't get away with this'.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers, after a few minutes she found the courage to look into his eyes all the love and promises he made her were staring at her he was going to go out there and save her like he always does.

'I'll be down in the oval and then I'll be doing the press conference if you want to stay here you can until it dies down.'

He kissed her forehead and went to get changed, Liv moved back to the window in the residence and looked outside, she heard Fitz leave, he would do anything she asks but she had no idea how he was going to save her from this one.

Olivia goes back to laying on the couch and closes her eyes the past year playing on a loop in her head, where did it all go wrong , how did they go so far to throw it away. Fitz's scent surrounds and soothes her, it gives her the courage to find the answer she needs, the truth, the first step in showing Fitz she chooses him, she will whether this storm with him. She gets up and makes her way down to the oval, the stares are glaring and the whispers are loud and it affects her more than what she wants to admit. She makes it to the oval and sees Abby and her team there, the TV is on and I see Fitz trying to keep calm under all the questions.

' **Mr President how do you feel about Ms Pope's abortion?'**

'Firstly I want to say that Olivia Pope's privacy has been invaded and the fact that you are using this as a story is appalling, if the allegation is true then there needs to be a serious look into the privacy of patients who choose to undergo such procedure. Women have the right to be able to choose abortion and know that their privacy is protected, think of how many women will question their privacy now. Some might be in dangerous situations and this is their only hope of protection. Every woman makes the choice that is best for them. Now whether they tell the baby's father is up to them but they should be comfortable in the knowledge that they are protected and safe if they choose this route. Clearly this is not the case and I will be personally looking into this. Everyone should feel safe and secure to get medical procedures done. I will not rest until the culprit of this leak is found.

' **Mr President are you saying that you support women who have abortions as a republican who are generally pro life?**

'I support women whatever they choose to do.'

' **Did you know about Ms Pope's pregnancy?**

'What I did or did not know is not of the concern of the press. This is a private matter.'

' **There are rumours saying that you did not know and Ms Pope aborted your baby without your knowledge?'**

'I will not comment on rumours'

' **How do you feel about the images of Ms Pope shortly after she left the white house and ended your relationship?'**

'What Olivia chose to do after she left was up to her. As you state we were not in a relationship.'

' **What about her sleeping with someone who at the time was engaged and according to sources is now married?'**

'Well I would say shame on that person for not revealing themselves if it is in fact true and making Olivia be the only one that is shamed. It takes 2 people and he seemed to be a very willing participant in their relationship'.

Olivia could see how Fitz was struggling to keep his cool and keep calm and not make this worse for her but in this moment watching Fitz trying to do his best to protect her she knew what she had to do. The press were only just starting and as more questions get thrown at Fitz she can see the turmoil in his eyes.

'Olivia where are you going?'

She didn't answer she just carried on walking to the press room, she didn't care that she was still in leggings and Fitz's NAVY shirt, no makeup and probably looking like anyone other than Olivia Pope but she didn't care she knew what she had to do.

Olivia entered the room just as they were about to ask another question

' **Ms Pope'** is all she heard.

'Liv what are you doing' he whispered in her ear as she reached the podium.

She didn't say anything in response to him instead she took a deep breath and looked into Fitz's eyes hoping that she could convey to him that it was ok

'This will be my only statement on the matter. On December 18th I underwent an abortion at a nearby clinic and no President Grant had no prior knowledge of this or the pregnancy I chose to keep that to myself for right or wrong.'

'I admire any woman that chooses to undergo this it takes strength, courage and bravery to undergo such procedure. However unlike many I was in a happy relationship however at the time of this I was in a very bad place which contributed to my decision.'

'I want to make it very clear that Fitzgerald Grant is an amazing father and he is also the man that I am truly in love with. I have made many mistakes in my life but the ones I regret the most are walking away from him. I regret that night but I can only move forward hopefully with Fitz by my side.'

' Regarding the images with me and the man I want to be clear that at the beginning I was in the dark about him being in a relationship but I did carry it on after I found out he was engaged. We have a very complicated history but it was wrong of me to carry on the relationship which was purely of a sexual nature nothing more. The only thing I will say about him is that he is the biggest mistake of my life.'

At this point Olivia was gripping the sides of the podium trying to keep her emotions in check. Jake had violated her privacy and made her seem like she was always a home wrecker after married or involved men. It was one thing for Fitz to know but the whole world knows what she had done and it would make it that much harder for the public to accept her again if Fitz decided to give them another go.

Fitz's hand covered hers, she tried to hold the tears back but as soon as he touched her they started, she was vaguely aware of all the flashes going off as she tried to move but her body felt so heavy, she was clutching at Fitz who knew he needed to get her other of there and that's when he scooped her up into his arms and she buried her face into his chest just wanting it all to be over.


	8. Chapter 8 - Taking Charge

Full Circle

Chapter 8 – Taking Charge

AN: This is probably more of a filler chapter than anything. In this story Olivia does get help for her PTSD my original idea was to do a time jump and have some flashbacks of her time away but should I do the next few chapters focusing on Olivia's recovery? let me know what you guys think!

They were back up in the residence Olivia still had her head in Fitz's chest partly due to all the stares she was feeling being burned into her head and the other part due to the fact that she was finding her strength from Fitz.

Once he placed her back on the bed he said 'I'm going to go back down to the oval and come up with a plan. We'll get through this Liv I promise'.

She thought about what he said, staring at this man before her, the man that would give everything up for her, the man who couldn't give a damn about optics and would still be proud to have her after everything. She starts to think about all the times that she walked away, all the times she thought this wouldn't work, and that what they once shared would just be stolen moments, hopes and dreams of the future that would never amount to anything.

'Wait will you bring them up here and we can work together?' she asks him they were always better as a team something that they lost along the way.

'Are you sure Livvie?'

She smiles at him 'I'm sure Fitz'

He kisses her forehead and goes to retrieve her team and Abby, she moves to the living room thinking that would be better than the bedroom. It was only a matter of minute before fitz was returning again. As they entered Quinn and Marcus had a bewildered expression on their face, Huck had remained neutral and of course Abby had already been up here so this was nothing new for her.

'Ok where are we?'

'We've started tracing all the information and its all pointing back to Jake, the images would have been easy to get hold off if you knew what you were looking for but we are trying to figure out how he was able to get hold of your medical records' Quinn said.

'Could there be any other people involved helping him'? Fitz asked.

Olivia looked over at Huck and knew what he was thinking

'My father' Liv simply stated

'He would have the connections and the dirt to be able to obtain this kind of information and in his mind anything that could potentially destroy Fitz he would do even if it meant hurting me'.

Olivia looked over at him and couldn't quite read what he was thinking, knowing him he was probably taking some of the guilt for this.

'Ok Quinn, Huck we need you to watch Jake and Rowan keep looking for anything that could link them together and to this, Marcus head down to the clinic where Liv went ask how her medical records got accessed, find anyone and get them to talk, Abby prepare a press release stating we are launching a full investigation into this, we need to reassure the American people that there medical records are safe and that their privacy is not being violated.'

Everyone looked at Fitz including Olivia, shocked and surprised that he was the one gladiating.

'What I did learn from the best' and he looked over at Olivia.

Olivia looked at her team and they were looking at her

'You heard him but guys just be careful. Oh Abby will you head to my apartment and pick up some clothes for me if Jake or Rowan are waiting tell them they best be prepared '.

'I'm going to head back down to the oval, will you be ok?' he asks whilst walking over to me.

Unusual for Olivia she pulls his arms around her and takes comfort in his embrace

'I'll be fine Fitz, go be President I've caused you more than enough problems today'

She chuckles lightly and he pulls her into him tighter

'I won't be too long' he kisses her head and leaves.

A couple of hours later Abby comes back with some clothes and toiletries

'Thanks Abby'

'No problem Liv erm I'm getting a few questions asking about the status of your relationship with The President'.

She thought about it for a second, part of her wanted to scream that they were friends just to take the heat of Fitz but in actual fact she doesn't know the status of their relationship.

'Tell them that at this moment we are friends and working through everything that has happened.. Confirm with Fitz before it goes out and see if he wants to add or change anything'.

'Sure thing. I think it was really brave what you did Liv standing out there and saying what you did, I know it meant a lot to him, he never stopped loving you, whenever you would come up in conversation you could see the pain and love that he had for you. I hope you guys can make it work'.

She smiles at Abby before she leaves. Liv heads to the bathroom and runs herself a bath needing to soak and unwind. After spending far too long in the bath she dries herself off and gets dressed, she looks around the residence but its empty, deciding to head onto the balcony she remembers when there were rose petals spread across the bedroom leading to the balcony candles lit everywhere and Fitz waiting for her, the kiss they shared before Abby came in with the news that they were out, her waiting for him and _'whatever we want'_.

She gets so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Fitz calling for her; it was only when he came onto the balcony that she broke out of her thoughts and turned to him. The look of relief on his face when he saw her didn't go unnoticed she knows he must have thought she had left again. She made a vow to herself to help erase those fears. She pats the space next to her and curls up into him.

'So much has happened Fitz, I don't know how to be free, I want to be better, I don't want to live in fear, I want to escape the nightmares, I want to be worthy of your love again, I want you to be proud to have me by your side if that's what you still want. I want to be all in with you but I'm afraid that I'm not ready because I'm in a place that I haven't been able to get out of since the kidnapping, I can't keep putting tape over it, I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't do something. I mean I've already killed someone and I've been so destructive for a long time I just can't do it anymore Fitz'.

'Liv what are you saying'

'I need to leave Fitz'

She turns to look at him and sees the devastation on his face and realise what he must think but before she can correct him he jumps in

'No Liv please don't leave me again, I don't want you to hide, it won't help, I'll do whatever it takes to help you but please don't leave' he gets out with tears building in his eyes.

She cups his face and stares deep into his eyes

'Fitz I didn't mean leave leave I meant I need to go away to a facilty rehab or someplace similar. I need help, I need to be able to understand my emotions, I need to be able to cope with the PTSD, I want to be free for you, I want to come back and be better for you'.

The relief washes over him he puts his hands over hers

'I'll help you find the best place for you Liv you've been trying to cope for too long, I just want to see you happy again but do it for you, get better for you, for us not just for me'.

She nods her head at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. They stay cuddled up on the balcony watching the DC skyline. For the first time since the kidnapping she started to feel free. This was the second step in getting her life back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

Full Circle

Chapter 9 – Memories

AN: Thankyou for all your reviews they really motivate me to want to write more! I have included scenes from the show in this chapter they are from 2x20 one of my favourite scenes ever (Olivia's earn me speech and Fitz running out the clock) and I have included the 509 breakup scene just an FYI I even went back and watched it for some crazy reason and cried my eyes out. I really do hate that episode with a passion it has to be the worst episode of scandal for me followed by every 5b episode. I just felt like it was necessary for liv to relive this part. Also I did a google search of different treatment facilities in the US and did a few reading of different ones and picked the Timberline knolls in Chicago I did like that it was for women so I went with that Olivia needs some female empowering and I thought it might be a better fit. I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow :)

No copyright intended the scandal scenes are in italics. Not my work taken directly from that particular scene.

The next day Fitz and Olivia spent the majority of their day researching different treatment facilities that would be best for her and add in the extra complication of who she was it made the task very difficult. Olivia was starting to feel the search was useless, all she wanted was some help but nothing seemed like the right fit and she also needed NDA signed in order for her to get the help she needed she would have to talk about the kidnapping, Andrew and her relationship with Fitz.

Fitz could see Olivia losing the tiny bit of hope she had in her eyes of getting better and the start of tears started to fill her beautiful eyes. He made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug

'We'll find somewhere Liv I promise.'

'It's useless Fitz as soon as they hear who I am and what it would entail they start getting hesitant or they just don't seem like they could do anything for me'

'How about you take a break, I'll go run you a bath and you can just relax and not think about this and leave it all to me, I can make a few calls get some recommendations and go from there.'

She nods at him knowing that all this is too much for her right now.

Once the bath is filled he goes and picks her up from the living and carries her into the bathroom, he gently puts her on the counter and starts undressing. This is the most intimate they have been in 7 months; she can see the lust in his eyes and bites back the smile that is trying to form on her lips. Once undressed she takes hold of his hand as he guides her into the tub, she lets out a deep sigh as the warm muscles hits her exhausted body. Fitz kisses the top her head

'Just relax Livvie'

Just before he leaves the room she stops him

'Hey Fitz thank you '

He knows she is not just thanking him for the bath but ever since she arrived and told him about the abortion. He gives her a warm smile in return and leaves hoping to be able secure a place for her somewhere.

After an hour trying to get in touch with all different types of people Fitz finally remembered his old college friend Michelle who is a therapist and helped him once he got out of the navy.

'Really that's great Michelle thank so much. Yes I'll phone them right away. Thank you again'.

Finally feeling like he was getting somewhere he quickly rang up Timberline Knolls Residential treatment centre hoping that this place would help his Livvie.

Back in the Residence Olivia was still in the tub not having the energy to move, she sunk further into the water and closed he eyes. Her relationship with Fitz started to replay in her head, all the ups and downs, the heartache and the happy moment. She thinks about the first time she really truly believed that he would pick her

' _What?!'_

' _Why don't you have a seat?'_

' _What do you want?'_

' _Sit down'_

' _No'_

' _Sit down, Olivia'_

' _I am busy. I have a job. I have people who count on me. I don't have time to come running down to the White House at your beck and call like you're the only one who's important.  
Sitting down is not happening, so what do you want?'_

' _You.'_

' _Good-bye, Mr. President'._

' _Oh, come on!'_

' _You do not summon me!'_

' _You do not walk away from me!'_

' _I'm done. I told you I was done. We're over.'_

' _We're not over. We're not ever gonna be over. I am never going to be over you'._

' _Your wife is at Blair house, and she is about to explode. Your political career You'll never get re-elected if you don't get her back. Your time as President will be over, and you're worried about getting your mistress back?!'_

' _How many times do I need to tell you that you're more than that? Come back to me. Forgive me.  
I love you.'_

' _Please stop. Please stop getting my hopes up. Just stop!'_

' _I can't stop. I won't Olivia.'_

' _I am not a toy you can play with when you're bored or lonely or horny! I am not the girl the guy gets at the end of the movie! I am not a fantasy! If you want me, earn me! Until then, we are done.'_

' _What is happening?'_

' _What do you mean?'_

' _Why are you here?'_

' _Someone said something very wise to me today "Give the person you love whatever they want." So I'm here to find out what do you want?'_

' _In 22 minutes, Mellie's clock runs out.'_

' _I know she's going public tonight on prime time.'_

' _In 22 minutes, Mellie's going to go nuclear on you. You should be in your car heading down Pennsylvania Avenue to Blair house to repair your marriage or calling her on the phone to repair your marriage. You should be doing something to repair your marriage, because if you don't, your chances for re-election are'_

' _Very slim and that's my problem, not yours. And frankly, I don't care. I am here to find out what do you want? Do you want me or don't you?'_

' _You don't care that the clock is running out?'_

' _I'm gonna sit here and run out the clock with you.'_

' _Does Cyrus know where you are? Maybe he can get Mellie to give you an extension or something.'_

' _Hang up the phone. Hang up the damned phone. You can't fix the fact that I love you, that I love you more than I love being President. I have told you that I'd give it all up for you again and again, and you know what I think? I think you don't believe me. I think you believe that I will never choose you. So this time, I'm fixing things. We are gonna sit here for the next 21 minutes. We're gonna sit here, and the clock on my marriage is going to run out. We're gonna run it out together.  
You're gonna watch me run out this clock. You're gonna sit here with me and watch me choose you.'_

' _You wouldn't.'_

' _I would. I will. I'm going to. Sit with me. Sit with me, Liv. Sit with me, and let's run out the clock.  
Sit with me and watch me choose you. Watch me earn you.'_

' _Time's up It's done. Unless you don't want me.'_

'Liv. Hey Livvie' Fitz is kissing her forehead.

'mmm' she mumbles

'Sorry I must have fallen asleep'

'It's ok' and he hands her warm towel

Once she dried and changed she goes to sit by him on the bed

'I've got some good news, I found a place for you it's in Chicago Timberline Knolls it specifically treats women and it's got a great programme for you. They understand who you are and that you need to be able to disclose whatever you need. I think this place could really help you Liv.'

She smiles at him and hugs him

'I'm going to get better Fitz. I promise. How soon can I go?'

'They said you can go up Monday you can call them tomorrow and get a feel of them and ask them any questions'

'Yeah that would be good'

'How about we invite your team here, we can have a group dinner and you can fill them in and that way your last night can be just me an you'

'I'd like that'

Liv goes to ring her team and Abby whilst Fitz gets his head agent Matt to head out for Chinese food and tells him to order a mixture of everything. He head back to the bedroom where he left Liv, he notices that she is just staring off into space.

'You alright?' He asks whilst sitting back next to her

'Yeah I'm just thinking that's all'

He waits for her to continue

'A lot has happened in here' a sad smile graces her lips and he knows that most of them are sad, painful memories.

'Do you remember when I was waiting for you with the record players as a cover to let you know that they knew about West Angola'

'Yes the record got stuck and you had me all riled up'

'I made up for it though later on' and they both chuckle

'I know I seemed like I wasn't very happy here with you Fitz but I want you to know that a part of me was because I was with you. I just lost my way'

'We lost our way Liv not just you'

She reaches out for his hand and he gladly gives it to her

'I keep replaying that night in my head. I can see it so clearly. It was like Mellie was haunting me she was doing the filibuster and I was here stuck planning parties and handing out cookie. It was almost as if another person had invaded me and I was just floating along watching the destruction I was causing. I helped Mellie you know during the filibuster '

'Yeah I figured once Susan showed up, she would never do that by herself' Fitz chuckles

'Then after I went and got.. Then came here and then' She goes back to staring at the door and Fitz knows where her mind has wondered to.

' _Liv? You want to tell me what's going on? Where were you tonight? Olivia What the hell are you'_

' _Yes! Oh, thank you.'_

' _You can't be serious. Olivia, I am trying to talk to you!'_

' _I tried tonight to make it to your dinner. I thought I'd get back in time. I really Tried, but'_

' _But what? Where were you, Olivia'_

' _Something came up'_

' _Do not lie to me!'_

' _I don't know what you want me to'_

' _You were running. That's what I want you to say. That's what I want you to admit. It doesn't really matter where you were tonight. You just weren't here. You didn't make it to that dinner tonight because'_

' _Because I didn't want to go. Why would I, Fitz? So I could sit in the corner with the other housewives and force myself to watch you run with the big dogs across the room? Guess what I am a big dog, so I didn't want to go.'_

' _I knew this was gonna happen. I knew when I moved you in here and tried to give us a real shot at making this work'_

' _You mean when you moved me in here and treated me like I was some kind of hostage?'_

' _Is that honestly what you think? That all this is some kind of sick, twisted punishment?'_

' _Yes, I do.'_

' _"Punishment"? - What are you'_

' _for my father.'_

' _This has nothing to do with'_

' _It has everything to do with him.'_

' _I get my father released, I try to help you, I try to save you'_

' _Oh, let's not pretend you did that for me, Olivia. That was for you. You did that so you wouldn't have to marry me.'_

' _What was worse for you, Fitz? When I let my father go, or when I asked you not to kill him? Do I owe you now, Fitz? Do I get to show how worthy I am of your sacrifices now, Fitz? Do I get to talk to wives at cocktail parties for you? Trade recipes for you? Plan dinners for you? Live in this cage for you, and not breathe for you?! Tell me, what must I do to prove I am forever indebted to you for saving my father's life?!'_

' _Olivia'_

' _Be your housewife? Your girlfriend? Your property?! You stand there, and you think about what I have been doing and about everything I have ever told you and you tell me who wouldn't run.'_

' _Try to understand what I am telling you. Moving you in here, asking you to go all-in on us'_

' _Oh, who is really lying to who here, Fitz? You asked me? - When did you ask me?'_

' _When I tried to propose. When we were out on the Truman, when you flat-out refused'_

' _That wasn't a proposal. That was manipulation'._

' _You want to talk about manipulation? You think I don't know what you've been doing this entire time?'_

' _What are you talking about'?_

' _I'm talking about you strutting around here, wielding your undue influence in your power capes like you run the damn place.'_

' _So you're bitter. Is that it? After realizing how ineffectual you actually are'_

' _You know, you're worse than her. You're worse than Mellie. At least with Mellie, I knew what she was the entire time. Unlike you. I mean, I knew where you came from, but'_

' _Where I came from? We both know who your father is. I came from a palace compared to the man that raised you. At least my father loved me'_

' _You want to know who wouldn't run? Someone capable of being in a relationship. Someone capable of being normal.'_

' _If you were someone capable of being alone, someone capable of not suffocating me'_

' _I wasn't suffocating! I was trying to show you'_

' _You were trying to save me!'_

' _I was trying to save us!'_

' _There is no us! There is no this! There is no Vermont! There is no jam! There is no future! Not anymore.'_

' _You just needed time to get used to the way things work around here, the way things work with us in here, to be here. You needed time'_

' _We didn't get any time. I told you, if it got out, if they knew We needed time before. We never had a chance. I told you'._

' _Before.'_

' _If we're already broken going in',_

' _I was unavailable before. You liked me unavailable'._

' _I don't know you available. She got this side of you. She did this part. I didn't have to.  
I didn't have to be everything.'_

' _You could've had something been something. Mellie that's what she said. I hate that you're always right'._

' _Me too'._

' _We tried'._

' _We did'._

His gentle squeeze of her hand brings her out of that memory; he sees the tears coming down her face and uses his thumb to wipe them away. She pulls him into a hug burying her face in the crook of his neck knowing that she needed to relive that memory in order to move forward.

'We didn't try Fitz. Not really. We couldn't but there still is an us and Vermont and Jam if you still want that'

'I want that more than anything Livvie but we need to get you healthier first then we can really give us a chance. We can really try.'

They smile at each other and stare into each other eyes both giving the other the confidence to know that they will be ok. They start to lean ever so slowly and just before their lips touch they hear

'Hello where you guys' came Abby's voice

They rest their foreheads together savouring each other before heading out of the room to eat with her team.

'I was just about to send a search party now where is this food I am starving' Abby said as Matt walked in.

The night was filled with lots of laughter, food and good company. Quinn and Marcus asked Fitz questions wanting to know what it was really like living in The White House and being President. They asked him what he was going to do when his term was over and also got to know him as Fitz.

'Abby what are you going to do once Fitz's term is over with?'

'I don't know I haven't thought about depends if the new President wants me or'

'Or you could always come back and work for us' Huck chimed in

'Whist we are on the topic of OPA I need to let you guys know that on Monday I am heading to a treatment facility in Chicago'.

She stopped wanting to give them time to digest the information

'I plan on keeping OPA open but if it gets too much for you guys you can close'

'How long will you be gone?'

'I don't know as long as it takes I guess, I've been hiding for too long we all know how I've been especially the last 7 months. I can't keep going on the same way. Hope you guys understand'

'Over a cliff Liv' Quinn, Huck and Abby said

Quinn looked to Marcus 'Youre supposed to say over a cliff'

'Over a cliff Liv'

They all smiled. The future may be uncertain but Olivia knew she could count on her team, Abby and most importantly Fitz.


	10. Chapter 10 - Standing up for herself

Full Circle

Chapter 10 – Standing up for herself

AN: This chapter is mainly conversations Olivia has with different people. Mellie does make an appearance in this chapter I for one do not understand how the writers can make me believe that Mellie cares for Olivia after everything like you seriously think I am going to forget all the names and manipulation to get to Fitz and the one thing I find annoying is that Olivia never stands up for herself like seriously this is Olivia Pope but when it comes to Mellie she just stands there and lets her belittle her in front of anyone and I said it at the beginning of this story I can not stand Mellivia and I dont understand or support it I am firmly on Team Vargas on the show. Oh and Mellies earned it speeches she gave in 5b annoyed the hell out of me. The conversation with Mellie and Olivia in this I struggled with I wanted Olivia to stand up for herself but in a way that felt authentic and not stooping low. I hope I did it well but im unsure haha. I have a busy week this week so I may only get to update at the weekend.

The next day Fitz and Olivia spend the majority of the morning lazing in bed and watching TV, they talk and laugh and it's almost as if they are a normal couple enjoying a lazy Sunday morning in bed. Fitz gets a call telling him he is needed in the oval; he begrudgingly leaves Olivia to get ready.

'I'll be back as soon as I can'

'Ok' she calls out

Olivia carries on watching TV until the chiming of her phone interrupts her, looking down at the id she groans and ignores the call. 2 minutes later it's ringing again

'What'

'Oh come on Liv don't be like that'

'What do you want Jake?'

'Just seeing if you are ready to come back to me yet'

She laughs a deep belly laugh she can't believe this guy.

'Come back to you? Why on earth would I want to do that?'

'It didn't have to be like this Liv I did warn you what would happen if you didn't come with me'.

'Thank you Jake Thank you for showing me who you really are and you know what thank you for revealing the abortion it's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and do you want to know something else Fitz still loves me even after everything and I am fairly confident that in the end we will be together'

'He will nev.'

Before he can even finish his sentence she cuts him off. She decides to phone Abby to see if she is about and free for a couple of hours.

'Olivia Pope are you crying?'

'What it was a cute movie Abby'

'Yeah it was pretty cute. So how else would you like me to occupy your time before your boyfriend comes back'

'Well actually I did want to talk to you well more like apologise for the way I have been treating you. I was losing everything and you were taking the most important thing away from me and I know that it's my fault but it still hurt to see him close to you'.

'I probably shouldn't say this but one night when we were working late he told me the reason why he clung to me so to speak after you left and it was because I was the last link he had to you. I get it Liv I knew it must have been more than me being Fitz's confidant but what hurt the most was the Andrew situation and after that we were just not the same.'

'I know and truth be told if I had just let him do your plan everything would have been a lot simpler. It was a great plan Abby, it was genius and even though you can never fully trust a person like that it would have worked.'

'Well I did learn from the best' and she smile over at Olivia who smiles back in return.

'Can I ask you a question?' and Olivia nods for her to continue

'Why did you choose to run Mellie's campaign? I mean after everything she has done to you and to Fitz why would you go there? Did you really believe she would be a good president?'

Olivia takes a minute to think of what to say

'Honestly I was hurting and I just wanted to feel needed and I kind of wanted to hurt Fitz and stick it to him. The night that we broke up I told him how ineffectual he was and how I was a big dog and I wanted to prove to him that I was right. He told me that I was worse than Mellie so I wanted to prove him right. I just wanted to win I didn't care who it was I wanted to win at all costs and then once I knew Fitz was supporting Susan I made it my mission to beat him.'

'Are you still wanting to run her campaign if she makes the nomination?'

'Honestly I don't know I wouldn't even be here it would be Quinn, Huck and Marcus but I would be surprised if she got the nomination after all the stuff with the abortion'.

They carry on chatting for a few more hours mending bridges and repairing their friendship. Abby leaves to go face time Leo so Olivia decides to see how Fitz is doing in the Oval. Apart from the occasional staffer the west wing is pretty much empty, nodding at Matt who opens the door for her to enter. He looks up and smiles when he sees her.

'Hi'

'Hi'

'I shouldn't be much longer'

'It's ok take your time but do you mind if I just stay here with you until you finish?'

He smiles at her and decides to move over to the couch to be near her, with one foot propped up on the table he opens his arm up for her to lean into his side which she does and he carries on reading.

'So what do you think?' he asks

'You've made some good changes it should work'

'Good. Now let's get out of here and I think for your last night we should indulge in all things bad for us then regret it the next morning' he says whilst inching his face closer to hers but before anything can happen they hear loud voices coming from outside his office and the door suddenly opening

'Why am I not surprised to find you here' she glares at them

'Mellie what are you doing here'

'My chances of securing the republican nomination are tanking thanks to your little whore here and I need Olivia to fix it and fix it now'.

'Mellie I' Olivia starts

'I don't want to hear it I just want you to fix this mess that you have created. It's my turn Olivia you are going to do whatever it takes to make sure I get the nomination and get to this office'.

'I don't know what you want me to do Mellie I've confirmed the abortion, I've pretty much confirmed everything the story won't go away'

'I don't care Olivia. Come up with something or is all you're good for is sleeping with married men'

'That's enough Mellie' said Fitz

'I'm going to let you into a little secret Fitz Olivia told me she was only with you cause she was an over achiever and it doesn't get much better than the president of the united states she has you wrapped around her little finger and you can't even see that she is using you and will always use you. How does it feel Fitz to know that you are barely anything to her she is just using you for the Oval and the power it comes with.'

'That's not true stop twisting my words Mellie'

'Do you seriously think that after all this you two can have your happy ever after? God you are more delusional than I thought. You are truly pathetic Fitz I mean she aborted your baby and I bet you have forgiven her. And you well it seems you are only good enough at opening your legs not giving a second glance at the families already involved. Have fun with your little mistress here Fitz she will only hurt you again.'

Olivia turns to look at Fitz and can almost see steam coming from his ears he is clutching his arms biceps bulging and if looks could kill Mellie would be dead by now.

'I have had enough of your snide comments Mellie. I have apologised for the affair, I have felt guilt and remorse everyday but it never bothered you when you needed me to get to Fitz or whenever we would team up together to kill whatever plan Fitz would create so that you could stay being first lady. You would use me knowing that I could get Fitz to do whatever I told him. Yes I was Fitz's mistress but I am no longer and yes I've made some mistakes this past year and one of them was agreeing to be your campaign manager. I have done some questionable things and I thank god that I have a man like Fitz who will always be there for me and I feel sorry for you Mellie, you don't see that you're quest for all this will only ruin you. You put up such a fight with Fitz over the divorce, you gave the go ahead for the impeachment hearings you made everyone's life hell because you thought you were going to stick it to Fitz one last time.'

'You almost dug your political grave with that one I mean you went as far to get your son's killer out of jail to save your skin and before you jump down my throat yes I know I came to you with it. Look how far I got you, I made you Mellie, you have earned nothing, you always expect others to give you everything and I'm sick of me doing my best for you only to be rewarded with your mistress comments. I want you to know that my team will be handling everything from now on as of tomorrow I won't be in DC but here's a piece of advice you need to release a statement about the abortion and create your stand on it, you can condemn it or support it the choice is yours.'

Mellie turns to leave

'Oh and Mellie never call me a whore or a mistress again'.

The door to the oval closes with a thud and they both breathe a sigh of relief and sink back into the couch.

'That was..'

'Yeah'

They stare at each then both start laughing. Once calmed down Olivia starts talking

'Fitz about what Mellie said about me being an over achiever I did say that but not in the way she said it and I was also drunk not like that is any excuse I just I don't even know'

'It's ok Liv I'm not mad at you we know Mellie she will try anything to get me angry but I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself without stooping to Mellie's level.

She smiles at him realising that she did for the first time stand up for herself.

'How about we get out of here now' and he nods at her taking her hand and walking out of the oval laughing along the way to the residence at all of Liv's suggestions of foods they should eat.


	11. Chapter 11 - Leaving day

Full Circle

Chapter 11- Leaving day

AN: Hey guys thanks for all your comments! I apologise for not getting this up earlier its been a hectic week. I work Mondays Thursdays and Fridays I had training on Wednesday and I went watching QUEEN B on Tuesday and she was AMAZING. Everyone needs to watch Beyonce once. Bow down bitches. If you are on twitter feel free to follow me MsLaurenAustin . I also want to let everyone know that my thoughts are with all those affected by the shootings in America I dont know why I continue to be shocked but its hard to understand how there is so much hate in the world particularly when it comes down to the colour of someones skin. No one should fear being pulled over by the police, no one should fear walking out their door everyone should feel safe in the knowledge that the police have their best interests at heart and its disgusting that they are targeting people based on their skin colour. I hope that one day everyone will be treated equally and that justice will be served for the families of these tragedies. #BlackLivesMatter

No copyright intended. Dialogue in italics is from 4x22 and 5x11.

The morning came far too quickly for Olivia's liking, she was nervous her stomach was doing flips at the thought of having to divulge all her deepest darkest secrets to some stranger and trusting this stranger not only with them but also with helping her.

If there was one thing Olivia was not good at it was trusting others especially to help her. She always relied on herself, she had no one growing up and she quickly learnt that she couldn't even rely on what little family she had left. Olivia Pope was good at trusting herself but over the past year she couldn't even do that. Being kidnapped changed everything for Olivia, her view on herself changed; she auctioned herself off to the highest bidder not knowing whether her plan would work out.

Returning back home she couldn't cope with the fact that people had broken into her home and held her hostage, they took her to get to the man that she loved more than anything, they took her to use him and they succeeded, he went to war for her, innocent people lost their lives and as a result a part of Olivia died too and that part didn't know how to find its way back.

She wanted to be anyone other than Olivia so in walked Alex, she didn't want to turn to Fitz, she wanted to she wanted to run into his arms and cry, she wanted to scream and yell and hit him until it left her body, she wanted him to comfort her, she wanted Fitz to make her feel like Olivia again, to touch her the way only he knows how and make her scream from pleasure but instead she chose to become Alex.

' _Nice view'_

' _Hi'._

' _Hi'._

' _You're here'._

' _I'm here. Charlotte is very helpful and informative'_

' _What happens now'?_

' _Whatever we want'._

Whatever we want she thought to herself that was the first time since the kidnapping she started feeling truly happy, she took a chance and probably for the first time she went to Fitz first. She thinks that for those first couple of months before they were outed they felt like a couple even though they were still sneaking around it felt real and they reality came crashing through the door.

Saying yes was stupid and reckless but she did it for herself and for him but instead of fighting for each other they stopped and lost each other along the way. She wonders where they would be if she hadn't have said yes, if they could have explained it somehow, if he got divorced and then they started dating, all these what ifs circle her head.

Can they really help her? Can they change her view of herself? Every time she looks in the mirror she sees herself and Fitz with a perfect mix of the two of them in his arms, she sees her stomach swollen with their child and then it just vanishes and that's when the guilt starts coming in along with the pain of what she has caused and the loneliness. Can she truly be happy again?

She hasn't been back to her apartment since the night she told Fitz about the abortion, for the first _time it doesn't feel like home to Olivia- it feels cold and painful as she unlocks the door and walks in._

' _You were mean'._

 _'Of course I was. You were my husband's mistress. Was I supposed to be friendly'?_

' _You were really awful. I'm telling you, you were nasty and I took it'._

' _Why? I wanted to fight. You never fought'._

' _I was your husband's mistress. I was in the wrong'._

' _Truth is, I was glad you were there. You were a good mistress. Probably a great one.  
You know what I mean'?_

' _Mm. Well, I am an overachiever. Once I put my mind to something, I commit'._

' _Ohh'._

' _Tell me you brought more'._

' _Oh, damn straight I did'._

' _I was happy you were around, too. When I was with Fitz, I was happy you were around, too.  
With you around, I didn't have to I had an out. You You were my out, Mellie. You kept him unavailable'._

' _Okay'._

' _And So I left for the same reason you stayed. Because I was scared'._

Olivia shudders at the memory tears trying to escape her eyes again, she feels disgusted at the thought of laughing at Fitz, about Fitz with Mellie of all people. How did she become that person?

Trying to figure out how much to pack when she doesn't even know how long she will be gone for proves to be difficult. The amount of colour her wardrobe now holds proves overwhelming in this moment. Taking a deep breath she decides on taking a little of everything but the reality is she will be sitting around for the majority of the day. Taking a look at the time she sees she has some time to spare so she does a little online shopping to order some more lounge type clothes and has them sent to Abby's so that she can drop them off when she comes to visit.

'Hey Liv you ready' she hears Fitz's voice come through and the door shut behind him it makes her smile as it gives her a glimpse of the life that hopefully they will be able to have.

He walks to her room and gives her a reassuring smile and she walks over to hug is the fresh start that she deserves. That they both deserve. If this goes well she can finally be free.

'You all ready to go'

She nods at him but not moving her head from the spot on his chest, neither of them wanting to let the other go. Even though it had only been less than a week since Olivia had come to the residence this time felt different for the couple. They were re learning things about each other, they were somewhat dating as much as they could in the residence whilst not pushing the other, they had late night talks and hand holding. No more than a few gentle kisses on the head or a quick peck on the lips and long hugs where as far as they went, Olivia could still see the hesitancy in his eyes when it came to her and them.

Sometimes she thinks that if they truly kiss that it will be too much for her and she will run the other way but she knows that it's just the fear talking and after this it will get better and she will carry on to prove to him that this is it forever.

'I'm sorry I can't go with you Liv but I just want you to know that I am so proud of you, you will come back stronger and better than ever. Take all the time you need don't rush it, don't worry about me or anyone or anything else just focus on you ok. I'll wait for you Olivia as long as it takes'.

Her eyes are glistening he tilts her chin upwards so that they meet each others eyes and his face is coming closer to hers, his lips ever so gently caress hers then he deepens it his tongue wanting access and she readily gives it to him. The feeling of them connecting is so powerful she moans into his mouth. It's been so long that they don't want it to stop, with one last linger he pulls away and they rest their foreheads on each others and their eyes connecting. With one last kiss he carries her suitcase and walks her to the car where Abby is waiting. No words need to be said they know everything is going to be alright.

Olivia and Abby making it to the airport, Abby was accompanying her to Chicago to make sure she gets settled in ok before heading back to The White House.

'You doing ok'? Abby asks her

'I guess I just want to know that they will be able to help me, that all of this wasn't for nothing and that in the end I can be happy with Fitz and still be Olivia Pope' she rushes out.

'Trust me Liv Fitz has done his research he wouldn't have recommended this place if he didn't think it was worth it'.

She knows Abby is right but she can't help but think that once she gets there she will realise how screwed up she actually is and will inevitably push Fitz away again to prevent him any further pain because of her.

Olivia decides to sleep during the flight in order to calm her nerves, as soon as she was falling asleep they were coming to land.

'Its going to be ok' Abby told her as she wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder.

The closer they got to Timberline Knolls the calmer Olivia became, she kept replying Fitz's words to her before she left and she owed it to herself to get better, to get back the Olivia that she has lost. The area reminds her of Camp David it seems very tranquil and peaceful and for the first time that day she feels like they can really help her.

They pull up at the entrance and a woman called Tracey comes over to greet them. She immediately puts Olivia at ease calming all her worries she has. She gives them a brief oversight of the programme Olivia will be partaking in and the different type of therapy they offer for what she needs and how at the end hopefully Olivia will be not only recognise the signs and symptoms of her PTSD but she will be able to move forward and lead a healthier life.

Tracey shows Olivia to her room and lets her know she will see her at 10 in the morning. Olivia and Abby look around her room and Abby starts unpacking for her whilst Olivia sits on the bed.

'Am I going to be able to do this Abby' Olivia barely whispers out

Abby moves to sit next to her and grabs her hand

'You are Olivia Pope you can do this. You are my best friend you were the one that saved me you took a tyre iron to his knee caps remember, you gave me OPA which lead me to The White House, you gave me the courage to go, you made me believe in myself, you made me a gladiator. I believe n you, Fitz certainly believes in you, Quinn Huck and Marcus believe in you, we all believe in you Liv and we'll all be there for you whenever you need and we'll all be waiting.'

Olivia gives Abby a smile

'Are we gladiators or are we bitches' and they both break out laughing remembering Harrisons saying.

'I can do this' Olivia says more confidently this time

Abby smiles at her and finishes up with the unpacking making sure that Olivia knew where she put everything. She walks over to her bag and retrieves a parcel addressed to Olivia.

'I was told to give this to you right before I leave only open it when I'm gone'

Olivia and Abby make their way back to the entrance where the car is waiting for Abby

'This is it'

'This is it. Go kick ass Olivia and get better don't worry about anything just you'

They hug for awhile, despite everything their friendship was still intact.

'Ill be back for the first visit and I best hear that you are talking to these people Olivia. No silent treatment. No half assed attempts you hear me'

Olivia chuckles at her and gives her a salute as she gets in the car. They both wave to each other until they can no longer see the other person.

Back in the room she now calls home for the foreseeable future she moves to the bed where Abby left her parcel

'Livvie' and she immediately knew who it was from, she opened it and immediately the tears came it was his NAVY shirt that she loves so much. She brings it up to her nose to inhale his scent which makes the tears fall even more.

She feels something fall she looks down to see a photo of her and Fitz that they took on the campaign together. She smiles at the picture it wasn't long after they started their relationship they both look so carefree you would have thought that they were a couple and not some secret affair. She runs her hands over the picture Fitz is kissing her check whilst holding the camera and she is really smiling.

For some reason she feels like she should look at the back and there in his handwriting were the words

'Hope'

'Vermont'

'Jam'

Us'

'Olitz'

The last one makes her laugh. Only Fitz would be corny enough to make a couple name for them. She places the photo on the pillow next to her and quickly changes in to his shirt. Under the covers she lets her head fall next to the pillow and lets the tears fall free.

She will get better. She will get help for herself. She will get healthier for him. She will do this. For Hope. For Vermont. For Jam. For Us. For Olitz.


	12. Chapter 12 - First steps

Full Circle

Chapter 12 – First steps

AN: Hey everyone sorry I didnt get this up earlier in the week like I planned too nut other things just got in the way. Im thinking of doing a time jump to keep the story moving it probably wont be the next chapter but the one after that so chapter 14. There is no Fitz in this chapter this one focuses on Olivia. Scenes taken from Scandal are from 2x03 and 4x17 and are in italics no copyright intended.

'Olivia this doesn't work unless you talk'

She wanted to talk but it seemed every time she tried to open her mouth nothing would come out. Her mind was full of sentences and questions but when it came to actually saying them out loud she went blank.

So she continued to stare out of the window in Tracey's office. It was a nice sunny day and instead of enjoying it she was stuck, she wanted to get better but it seemed like her mind and her mouth had other ideas.

'Ok how about we take a break, come back when you are ready, go walk around it might help and if you feel ready we can continue the session but I want you to bring something with you, something that means something to you, it might help if you have things that you are familiar with and could bring comfort to you.'

Olivia barely acknowledges Tracey before she was out the door and heading for the outdoors. She didn't know where she was going she just kept walking until she found herself by a very large oak tree; it provided great shade from the Chicago sun and gave her a great overview of the whole place and the different type of people that were in treatment.

' _I am not yours; I don't show up places because you want me. I am not yours. This is over'_

She didn't know how long she had been sitting under the tree before that particular memory stirred up inside, how many times has she said that to him over the years she thinks to herself and lets out a small chuckle placing her hands in the grass starring at the space where her ring used to reside.

' _Don't you love Vermont?'_

' _Where's the rest of your suit?'_

' _Would you believe Senator Martinez spilled a Cape Codder on it? They're bringing me a new one. I never saw Cyrus as much of a rose-petal guy'._

' _On his wedding day, he's a rose-petal guy. No. Open the door'._

' _I just want to know what I did wrong, why you left'._

' _This is Cyrus' day. Don't do this'._

' _Why you resigned'_

' _I wouldn't have come if I thought you were going'_

' _Even if you didn't want to be with me, I don't understand why you would leave the White House'._

' _You are the White House! I don't want to be there. I can't be there and see you every day'._

' _Well I asked. It's a ring very old, rare, one of a kind. It even has a name Doux Bebe. It was my great-grandmother's. Her father bought it for her at auction in Paris. She wore it at her debutante ball. And I was supposed to give it to my wife, but I didn't. It just Never felt right. So I kept it.  
And now I know why because I was supposed to give it to you'._

' _I don't want a ring from you'._

' _Don't think of it as a 't think of it as You don't have to love me. You don't have to come back to me. But if you could wear this, if I could know that you were wearing this, then even if you hate me, I'll know we'll be okay. I'll know you're out there'._

' _Doux Bebe? That's its name?'_

' _You can call it whatever you want. In English, Doux Bebe means "Sweet Baby," so'_

' _You want me to call a ring "Sweet Baby"?'_

' _I just want you to be happy'_

' _I could never hate you'._

Olivia was so caught up in her memories she didn't notice Tracey sitting next to her.

'This is my family Michael and I have been married for 7 years now. That's Lilly she's 6 and that little monster is Owen he just turned 3 last week and that's Rex we got him for Lilly's birthday after she begged us for an entire year. This one here is our newest addition due next year we almost gave up we had been trying since Owen turned 2, I didn't want to be upset or disappointed I already had 2 wonderful miracles but I still felt like a failure and that it was my fault for wanting more.'

'Why are telling me this' Olivia stared at her then back at the pictures Tracey had given her.

'Because of this' Tracey then produced a 3rd picture

'This was my 1st husband Ryan we met in college and I thought he was everything I wanted and more, we got married after we graduated but a couple of years later I met Michael at a conference . At first I didn't think anything of it but the next day we went out for a meal with our colleagues and that's when everything changed. We spent the whole night talking about everything and nothing, he knew I was married but we didn't stop the rest of the conference we spent every night together and eventually on the last night we slept together but it didn't feel wrong or dirty it felt right.'

'It took me 3 years to work up the courage to tell my husband, I know what it's like to make promises to the person you love and not keep them and vice versa, it hurt every time he would show up at an event with a date on his arm but I couldn't say anything because I was the married women. In the end I realised that I couldn't keep going on and stringing 2 people along I made my choice and it was the right one. Sometimes the universe doesn't care if 2 people are already in a relationship when love is concerned it will always bring people who are meant to be together.'

'If you think I am going to judge you or look at you differently for your relationships I won't, I can't and maybe I am the one person who can help because we have a lot more in common then you think. Trust me those 4 people are the reason I wake up with a smile on my face; I look forward to going home to the screams of my children and the chaos of the house. You can still have whoever and whatever you want Olivia you just need to believe that you deserve it.'

She gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze and left her alone. Olivia was starring at the photos Tracey left behind; she had a beautiful family it made her ache for her own. Is that still possible? Does Fitz still want one with her? The ultrasound makes her feel the pain of the loss she caused she would have been 7 months pregnant now, Fitz would be giving her back and foot rubs and making sure that every weird craving was taken care of. She sighs to herself knowing that she can't undo the past she can only move forward to the future.

Olivia makes her way to her room to grab a few items like Tracey suggested and makes her way back to Tracey's room. She pauses for a moment and looks down at her items giving her the courage to knock on the door. Tracey welcomes her with a big smile knowing that this is a big step for Olivia.

'I have your photos here you have a beautiful family 'Olivia says as she hands them back to Tracey

'I see you brought a few things with you' Olivia nods at her. First she puts on Fitz's navy shirt then places 2 pictures on the table.

'I'm ready'

Wanting to ease Olivia into it and also get to know her better Tracey asks her to explain the items she has. She could still see the hesitancy in Olivia's eyes.

'Remember everything you say to me is in the strictest confidence. I am not here to judge Olivia I am here to help'.

'Ok well this is Fitz's navy shirt he gave it to Abby to give to me. His smell provides me with comfort even when he is not with me, I feel protected and safe even after everything he is the only one I feel myself with. No one knows me quite like he does.'

'That picture is probably the first one we took as a couple. It wasn't long after we had started, Mellie was obviously not on the campaign with us then – whenever she wasn't with us I would sneak into his room and spend the night before sneaking out again and some ungodly hour so Cyrus wouldn't suspect anything. On the back he wrote

'Hope'

'Vermont'

'Jam'

Us'

'Olitz'

'The 3rd is a reminder of how far I've fallen. Fitz hasn't even seen it part of me is afraid of how he will react when/if I gave it to him. It would make it even more real a reminder of what we had and what we lost.'

'Why have you kept it?' For a moment Tracey thinks she has pushed Olivia to far but is surprised when she responds

'In the beginning I reasoned that it was just something I forgot about but as the months went on it was a reminder of Fitz and the love we created. If Fitz never spoke to me again I would always have this' she picks up the 3rd picture her ultrasound picture.

'Even though I wanted to forget about it and pretend it never happened I would always come back to looking at this. Even though I chose an abortion it was still part of me and part of Fitz. It made me feel a little bit closer to him when we were barely speaking; when I just wanted to go to him I would see this and know why I can't have him.'

'Do you still feel that way?'

'Not so much I can't have him more like why would he want me after everything I put him through especially with the abortion but he continues to surprise me.'

'What do you see when you look at the picture now?'

'The future. It gives me hope that maybe one day I could have child of my own or that Fitz and I will work out and we'll be happy. Happy that's what I want. I've spent so long pretending I don't even know how to stop and just be'.

Olivia places the ultrasound back on the table with the other picture and smiles at Tracey; she has started to open up and has even revealed her ultrasound photo to her something she thought she would never reveal to anyone.

'If you are comfortable I would like to talk about your relationship with The I mean Fitz sorry, he's a huge part of your life and one of your main reasons for coming and getting help'.

For the next hour Olivia begins to fill Tracey in on her relationship with Fitz whilst Tracey scribbles important details in her notebook. She tried to stay as professional as possible whilst Olivia was talking but she couldn't help the small smile form on her face whenever she would hear Olivia talk about the obstacles they have faced to get where they are today.

Even without much input from Tracey talking about her relationship with Fitz helped her open her eyes to how she has treated him, she has always known that Fitz would move mountains for her and has often used that to manipulate him to do things she needed, how she somehow left the team along the way and joined forces with Mellie way before she wanted to be president, how she let other people manipulate her view of him. It was always easier to run from him rather than talk to him how she was feeling. It was easier to hurt him than be hurt by him.

'We've made some good progress here Olivia.' Tracey walks to her desk and opens a draw and retrieves a diary and gives it to Olivia

'This is not for everyone so if you come back to me after a few days and find that it doesn't work for you that's ok it doesn't work for everyone. I want you to keep a diary of sorts, you can write about whatever you like whether it be something you want to talk about in session or how your day has gone you could even write letters to people that doesn't mean you have to send it to them its purely just getting your thoughts and feeling out there. Some people find it a lot easier to write than talk and others find they can make their session much more productive as they have sorted through what they need to talk about. This can just be for you if you don't want anyone to read it'.

'You've done really well today Olivia.' Tracey says as they walk to the door.

Olivia feels so much better after her first session, this morning she felt helpless and now she is slowly seeing how talking can help. One step at a time she thinks to herself and she starts writing down all the significant moments in her relationship with Fitz hoping that she can learn the error of her/their ways.

Olivia looks at the time and sees that she has been writing for over 4 hours, she settles into bed and brings the ultrasound picture out from its hiding place. She needs to face this battle head on and decides to place it next to the photo of her and Fitz. She stares at the 2 pictures for a few minutes before calling it night and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Walking around naked

Full Circle

Chapter 13- Walking around naked would be good.

AN: Hey everyone here is the latest chapter this one focuses on Fitz. I am doing a time jump in the next chapter just to move the story along more but I will be doing flashbacks to give us a little more insight into this time of their lives. This one is a little shorter than normal but I do have the next chapter done I just need to edit it so hopefully that will be up in the next couple of days. Enjoy your day! I have included the rose garden scene from 2x08 and this is shown in italics no copyright intended.

The first day for Fitz was strange, Olivia was gone but not like all the other times sure he couldn't talk or phone her or even see her but this time Olivia was actually leaving to get better, to get healthier for her and for him. He was up late waiting for Abby to give him a call to let him know that Olivia had got there safely.

He had a restless night hoping Olivia was coping ok, she was the strongest person he knew but knowing Olivia this would be hard for her to accept help. He hoped she would talk and open up to the people there and hopefully at the end she would be more open with him.

Abby came in the Oval early in the morning informing him of all the meetings he had for the day and other countless work to keep him busy and stop his mind from wondering about Olivia.

As Fitz is nearing the end of his time as president he has been seeing a therapist for the past few weeks in order to help him for when he re enters as a normal every citizen so to say. The hardest part will be adjusting to living outside of The White House and being able to do far more than he has been able to do over the past 8 years. He'll still be known as the 44th president of The United States and he will still have secret service just nowhere near as much as what he has been accustomed too.

'So Fitz I understand that the past few days have been eventful for you how has that been?'

'At first it was very hard to deal with, I didn't know what the right thing to do was, a part of me wanted to not care and be able to move on but it's Olivia. I don't know what made her decide to come and tell me about the erm the abortion as the previous day she was telling me she was leaving with him again. Seeing her distraught and panicked I knew it was something serious and in a way it has brought us closer. I hope.'

'You don't seem so sure about that. How do you feel about Olivia?'

'I love her of course I love her but particularly over the past year I've realised that sometimes love isn't enough. I can't keep hoping for the both of us, I can't keep wanting it for the both us, I need her to show me hope and wanting. I'm going to be there for her however I can but if she comes back and realises that she just wants to be friends I will support that. I'm more wary now when it comes to us, whenever it seems that we are finally getting our chance something or someone comes and pulls the rug from under us.'

'Would you be able to do that just be friends?'

'Honestly I don't know, it hasn't really worked out for us in the past we've always come back together in the end. I know it'll be hard but I love her and I would do that for her no matter how hard it will be to just be friends'.

'Good. Let's talk about your time after The White House. Do you have any concerns?'

'I should say no that I think everything will be ok once I'm out of this place and living like a normal person in a normal place being able to drive myself and cook for myself but politics is all I've known. I was groomed for this and now I can finally be my own man and be who I want to be but the world is still somewhat watching and I don't know what to do, where to live, who to trust things like that. Do I stay in DC? Do I go to Vermont and hope that's what Liv wants? Or will it be something completely different? For the first time in my life I don't have a plan.'

'Then there is the added factor of Mellie she has Teddy and I want to be able to see him as much as I can but I know she will just be spiteful for the sake of it'.

Dr Fisher scribbles a couple of notes on his pad he notes that the 'what ifs' of it all is the most concerning factor for Fitz.

'Ok let's discuss some of the things you are looking forward to doing once leaving – things you haven't been able to do in here'.

'Having that feeling of being home, this place never felt like home it can be quite suffocating plus so many things have happened here I'm looking forward to a change of place. Being able to go where I want with less secret service would be nice. Being able to drive again and have that freedom that comes with it. Being able to cook my own meals and do my own shopping, you know I can't remember the last time I set foot in a store unless it was to do with campaigning or photo ops. Having no cameras in each room would be good sometimes it can be a little unnerving knowing that you every move is under surveillance. Oh and walking around naked would be good.'

Fitz and Dr Fisher let out a small chuckle at his last sentence.

'I see. Well Fitz that concludes today's session I look forward to seeing you next week'.

They shook hands and Fitz escorted him out of the oval, once alone he went to the window overlooking the rose garden. 8 years ago everything seemed so shiny and new it was a whole new world but years later the realisation was that everything is dark and murky with back door dealings and that there are people even he can't control.

8 years later and Fitz is now divorced, single father with his first born dead and in a very complicated love life. He chuckles to himself thinking of how ridiculous his life is, he is the most powerful man in the world but yet his personal life is like a story line from a TV show.

' _What's wrong? You pace in circles when something's wrong. When you're just thinking, it's back and forth, but when something's wrong Circles.'_

' _Did you need something, Mr. President?'_

' _See, you used to sound sexy when you called me "Mr. President." Now it just sounds like I'm a gym teacher.'_

' _Did you need something?'_

' _The Sally hemming- Thomas Jefferson comment - was below the belt.'_

' _Because it's so untrue?'_

' _You're playing the race card on the fact that I'm in love with you? Come on. Don't belittle us.  
It's insulting and beneath you and designed to drive me away. I'm not going away'._

' _I don't have to drive you away. You're married, you have children, you're the leader of the free world. You are away. By definition, you're away. You're unavailable.'_

' _So this is about Mellie?'_

' _N-no! This is I smile at her and I take off my clothes for you. I wait for you. I watch for you.  
My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me. You control me.  
I-I belong to you. I'_

' _You own me! You control me. I belong to you. You think I don't want to be a better man? You think that I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honourable, to be the man that you voted for? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life.  
My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you.  
I can't sleep without you. I wait for you. I watch for you. I exist for you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you There's no Sally or Thomas here. You're nobody's victim, Liv. I belong to you. We're in this together.'_

He comes out of his memory and smiles this was the first time he truly felt like he understood liv's feelings for him. And everything they said to each other was true, even after all this time Olivia still controls him, his whole reason for being on this place was for her. The only difference is this time he is no longer married and he can be a better man for her.

He decided to call it a day and go up to the residence with tomorrow a big day and he hopefully will be able to make Olivia's life just a little bit easier for when she returns. He just hopes her gladiators have been able to gather everything they need to make it stick.


	14. Chapter 14 - Back Home

Full Circle

Chapter 14 – Back home

AN: Hey everyone. There is a time jump but I will be including some flashbacks throughout the chapters to see what happened. There is a flashback in this chapter and similar to chapter 4 I have included Olivia's dream this indicated by the break in the page. I have gone off the scandal timeline as 5b took place in June so lets say my chapter took place in July we are now in December and as a mentioned almost close to a year since the events of 509. The next chapter (S) will be olitz in Camp David what should they get up to? Any suggestions let me know. I do plan on them reuniting only in the way olitz can but I dont want it to seem too soon and rushed let me know your thoughts on that? Should they wait? I hope to have the next chapter up on Sunday! :)

5 months later

Olivia looks around the room she spent the past 5 months in, a feeling of accomplishment set in she honestly thought that in the end she would still come out the same Olivia Pope but she was wrong. She has come out as a healthier and happier and also less afraid of everything.

For the first time in her life she admitted she needed help, she couldn't do it alone, being the formidable Olivia Pope was beginning to take her places she didn't want to go down, the weight of who she used to be – wearing the white hat whilst constantly flirting with the line of no return was becoming too much and she was very slowly heading down that road.

For the first time her life she feels free, free to be able to do what she wants with no fear. She feel worthy, she just hopes he is still waiting for her.

The first few months after she left she treated him horribly, refusing to take his calls and refused him access not like he could really come to her but she knew he would when she was ignoring him. It was only after Abby came and dropped off a letter from Fitz that she realised that the guilt she was feeling and all the pain that she was going through was her taking it out on the wrong person, she was focusing on the unimportant things when she should have been focusing on the bigger picture – letting go and finally being happy.

After the flight from Chicago the drive to her apartment was coming to an end as she watched the DC skyline blurs past her, the anxiety she thought she would be feeling is not present instead she feels like she can take on the world.

She smile as they pull into her building, it feels good to be home she thought although she is not really home her home is with him.

Thanking Brian the agent Fitz has assigned to her as he helps her bring the luggage in. She takes a deep breath and looks around to see that either Fitz or Abby has made sure that everything stays clean. She walks over to the fridge and see that's it's been fully stocked for the first time in its existence.

Olivia walks over to her bedroom and for the first time since she left the White House almost a year ago she misses it, she misses going home to Fitz and knowing that he is near.

Letting out a small sight she sees Fitz's navy shirt on the bed she picks it up and inhale his scent, the one she had taken with her smells more like her now so she must return it so Fitz can wear it and give it back. She smiles at his thoughtfulness he knows how much she would want him near when she returned.

She quickly gets changed into his shirt and sees her phone on the nightstand. Powering it up after leaving it for months she wonders what will greet her, all of sudden its starts bleeping with messages one after another. After waiting 10 minutes it seems to have stopped so she starts looking through the messages, she sees the majority are from Fitz which at first thought is strange because he knew where she was.

Just before she clicks on his name she sees she has a message from Jake, a feeling she hasn't felt in so long starts creeping in, she can feel her heartbeat start to quicken and she can feel the anxiety and panic rise within her but she quickly remembers what Tracey told her

'Breathe deeply Olivia and think of either a memory or a story anything it doesn't even need to be true Olivia it's just something you can hold onto and bring you back into the present'.

When she first suggested this she thought about Fitz but that would just trigger more anxiety as she thought about all the pain she had caused him, she tried thinking of the time in Vermont but that was such a hard time for them so that didn't work either, but then it came to her the dream she had after she told Fitz about the abortion, she started to reply the dream in her mind washing herself in the feelings that would overcome her. The more she believed this was true the more it calmed her.

Conjuring the dream up in her mind to calm her down it gives her the courage to look at the message

'I'm sorry you left me no choice but I still love you Liv save me chase the sun with me'

She stares at the message and deletes it almost straight away; the feeling she used to have where she felt compelled to save him is no longer present. She was able to work through why she felt she had to save him, part of her felt responsible for him and the way his life turned out. Rowan ruined him and controlled him therefore Olivia felt a duty to protect him.

She also realised how controlling and manipulative he was almost to the point he had her brain washed. She felt ashamed of herself at this point she couldn't believe how blind she was to this and this was when she started to push Fitz away in her recovery.

She goes back to the messages from Fitz and notices that most are picture messages she scrolls through until she can find the first one. Olivia laughed out loud at the face he was making, some held caption some were just images, scrolling through she sees one of him in a meeting with Abby he is making a bored face then there is a 2nd picture saying 'oops Abby just caught me' then the 3rd on of him and Abby together smiling saying how much they miss her.

She smiles at all the selfies he has sent her, he knows just what she needs, she gets to the last message which was sent a few hours ago. It's of Fitz with the biggest grin on his face and underneath it says 'yeah you're home I can't wait to see you call me when you see this'.

Pulling out the Fitz phone it barely rings before she hears him pick up

'Hi'

Olivia can hear the smile in his voice

'Hi'

She replies back with the same amount of giddiness, its silent for a while both listening to the other breathe for a bit.

'How's your day been' Olivia asks

'Long. Too long. Nothing seemed to go right, I've been staring at this bill for the past hour waiting for you to ring oh and Mellie is being Mellie'.

'I'm sorry Fitz I really put you in an awkward situation'

'I will have none of that Liv you didn't do anything wrong. Your team pretty much ran it I just stepped in when they needed me. Oh 2 good things did happen though'

'Oh yeah what were they?'

'Well 1 you are back and 2 you me and Camp David tomorrow'.

'I can't wait. It's what got me through that last month knowing that you wanted to see me especially after I cut you off' Olivia sad somewhat sadly

'I understood Liv, I was upset at first but I know you needed to do it in order to push through whatever barriers you had'.

She smiles thinking about the last month and her freaking out to Tracey not knowing if Fitz was going to want to see her when she was back.

'So since I couldn't be with you tonight I sent Abby to make sure you had everything. I would have done it myself but I thought my appearance in a supermarket would cause quite the stir not to mention the secret service would tell me no'.

She laughs at him knowing he asked them and knowing he would have done that for her.

'Oh I also sent over your favourite from Maurice' he added

'You didn't'

I did it's on the side'

She moaned into the phone thinking about Maurice's lasagne and garlic bread, Fitz was trying to think of anything but Olivia moaning.

'You spoil me'.

'Even though I don't want to I need to hang up and make sure I finish all this work so that we can have an uninterrupted weekend'

'Looking forward to it. Bye Fitz'

'Bye Livvie'.

She hangs up and heads to the bathroom to start running a bath, it's crazy how different she feels she sometimes wonders if she got help after the kidnapping how different her life would have been. She walks out of the bathroom and to the bedside table in her room and pulls out the small box; she opens it and sees the dainty gold ring just waiting for her.

For the first time since that night she finally feels good enough to put it back on, she feels worthy enough of him and his love and knows that this time is going to be different she can just feel it. After the bath had finished running she climbs in and relax, there's nothing like a good bath to help take it all in she thinks. Her mind goes back to one of the hardest days during her recovery..

 _29_ _th_ _September 2016 – 2 months into her stay at Timberline Knolls_

' _What's really bothering you today Olivia?'_

 _She knows the answer she just doesn't want to answer, she doesn't want to speak to anyone today, she just wants to be left alone, she wants this day to be over with so she can move on from the pain that she is feeling._

 _Olivia really wants to talk to Fitz but that would be too much for her particularly on this day. So instead of saying that she just keeps staring at the wall avoiding Tracey's eye contact._

' _Ok how about we take a break, get some rest and we'll meet again in 2 hours ok'._

 _She doesn't even acknowledge her she just walks out and run towards her room before the tears come out. She quickly goes under the covers and cries; she buries her head into the pillow and cries. Today should have been one of the happiest days of their lives it would have been the day they would have welcomed their first child together into the world, she clutches at her stomach trying to imagine her bump trying to stop the pain that she is feeling. No one tells you when you undergo an abortion the emotions you will feel they just say 'it takes time or it will get better' she never expected to feel this much pain but she does. Somewhere between all her thoughts and crying she falls asleep and lets her subconscious take over..._

* * *

 _Olivia is staring down into the sink she can't believe it, she wants to pinch herself, this time feels different, this time feels right, she doesn't feel the anxiety crippling her, she doesn't feel trapped and out of control like last time._

 _4 identical sticks all staring back at her all saying the same thing-'Positive'. She looks in the bathroom mirror and lifts up her shirt nothing visible yet but she palms her stomach and smiles, this time is different she says to herself. Fitz only comes back tomorrow morning and she cant wait to tell him, at first thought she was going to wait until she gets a scan but then she thinks she wants him there for everything particularly that first scan and she doesn't want to take that from him like last time._

 _Olivia crawls into bed and looks at the time, she hasn't spoken to Fitz in 4 hours and she misses hearing his voice. This has been the longest they have been apart since Olivia went to rehab, 1 week and on the other side of the world was just too much for her now and that thought alone makes her chuckle._

 _She falls asleep to thoughts of the future the next thing she feels is a pair of arms pulling her towards them she turns in his arms and snuggles into him. She slowly opens her eyes and shifts her head to look up at her handsome husband_

' _Hi' she says_

' _Hi' he replies leaning downs and kisses her on the lips, boy has she missed his lips on her. She breaks away all too early for Fitz's and he pouts which makes her smile_

' _I have a surprise for you it's in the bathroom sink'_

 _His eyebrow arches and gives her a strange look and Liv just smile back at him. He moves off the bed and makes his way into the bathroom; the door is open so she can see the moment that he registers everything. He snaps his head towards her and she just continues to smile at him, he quickly makes his way over to her and she can see the tears in his eyes_

' _Is it really true' he says whilst placing his hand on her stomach_

' _It's really true' she says whilst covering his hands._

 _Something's wrong. She doesn't feel right. She gets up to use the bathroom and she has to take her time, she looks in the mirror everything going dizzy then she feels a sharp pain in her stomach and her hand immediately goes to it. She grips the counter with her other hand tears are threatening to fall, no please no she says out loud._

' _Fitz'_

 _She somehow manage to scream out to him and she knows he immediately senses something is wrong and she hears him running to the door, she looks up at him with fear in her eyes, another pain grips her and she is struggling to stay upright and she cant contain the tears anymore something is very wrong. Fitz is immediately at her side telling her it's going to be ok , he scoops her into his arms and places her on the edge of the bed he quickly dresses and she is back in his arm, he is talking to someone but all Liv can think about is how their beautiful baby girl is leaving them as a shooting pain goes through her and she grips Fitz even harder. Before she knew it she was at the hospital hooked up to all these different kind of monitors as the pain doesn't seem to be stopping_

' _This is all my fault Fitz, this is revenge for what I did a few years ago, I cant loose her Fitz this is all my fault I'm soo sorry please forgive me'_

* * *

 _Olivia wakes with a jolt first looking down at her stomach to see it flat realising that she was dreaming she looks around the room the tear drenched pillow is all wet and she decide to change into Fitz's navy shirt, if she cant talk to him today at least he can be with her. She walks out of her room back to Tracey's and sits back down on her couch. She doesn't say anything she waits for Olivia to start, it takes her a few minutes but eventually she tells her what today is. She helps her understand that what she is feeling is completely natural and that today will probably always be a hard day for her because of what it could have represented. Tracey suggests a couple of things that Olivia could do once she is back home to remember her baby - if that's what Olivia wanted. At the end of the session Olivia can still see she is struggling with she did_

' _You need to let go of what happened Olivia as nothing can be done about it, you cant undo the act itself. That doesn't mean that you forget about the life you created but you need to find a way to be ok with it. Olivia you have to forgive yourself'._

Olivia thinks back to that day and realise how far she has come she also realise how close it is to the day that she first found out about being pregnant and how its nearly been a year since that horrible day with Fitz. After that session with Tracey she wrote a letter to the life she will never know she hopes to share it with Fitz this weekend. She learnt that she cant go through this alone, she needs to be open and honest with Fitz. She feels ready for what this weekend will bring and she hopes it will only be the start of her and Fitz.

She looks to the bedside table and picks up the ring she stares at if for a moment before slipping it back on her finger. Back where it belongs.


	15. Chapter 15 - Camp David Part 1

Full Circle

Chapter 15 – Camp David part 1

AN: Hey guys back with a new chapter as promised. I think at the moment I will split the weekend at Camp David into 3 parts.. Let me know what you think? Do you think Olivia is ready? Are they both ready? I hope to get another chapter up in the middle of the week but if not definitely expect one on Sunday.

It was nearly 9 am Brian should be knocking soon to take Olivia to Fitz, that thought alone bought a huge smile to her face. Fitz the man that has been waiting for her, the man that has constantly proven his love to her, the only man that has only ever wanted her to be Olivia Pope nothing more nothing less, the man that somehow still loves her even after everything they have put each other through.

She looks down at her left hand seeing the ring firmly back in place, one whole year it's been off her hand, the longest period of time it's been off. Sometimes she still feels guilty for taking it off in the first place but how could she wear it after everything and especially during those awful 6 months when everything was so wrong.

The knock at the door brings her out of her thoughts; she opens it to see Brian waiting for her

'You ready to go Ms Pope'

'Brain haven't we talked about this its Olivia'

He gives her a smile and she lets it go, she looks around her apartment knowing that she wont be back for awhile if at all, Fitz only has 1 month left in the White House and she has decided to surprise him by staying there with him until he leaves and Susan takes over.

She knows Fitz can't wait to rub it in her face that Susan won. She remembers the phone call last month after it was announced that she had won, she could hear his smug tone and she knew he was just waiting to see her in person to rub it in.

After the abortion came out it really tanked Mellie's campaign - being a republican and of course Mellie being Mellie went on the attack against her and Fitz. Luckily for Olivia she was already away at this point so that made Liv's team and Fitz the ones that bore the brunt of her tirade. Fitz had been amazing whilst she way away, he had endorsed Susan's campaign and was firmly helping her become president but whenever her team needed his help with Mellie he wasn't afraid to step in for her and help them out. He was even trying to help pass tighter gun control bills, which angered many republicans. The Brandon Bill a year ago was the start but Fitz wants more – the country needs more and she knows even after he leaves he is going to work tirelessly to try and help in any way.

Olivia likes to think that if the abortion never came out in the press then she would have beaten him but the truth is Fitz and Susan would have still kicked their ass, Mellie just isn't the right person to run the country at the moment, maybe in 4 years or 8 but right now Susan is the right one for the job.

The roads leading to Camp David bring her out of her thoughts, she thinks back to all the times that they spent here, particularly at the start of Fitz's first term and now this will probably be the last time she comes here. 8 years later and somehow they are still together or at least trying to be.

Before she knows it she see the entrance to Camp David and her heart rate starts to pick up a little at the thought of seeing Fitz for the first time in months, the car starts to slow down and he is there standing outside waiting for her and as soon as the car stops she is quickly out of the car and runs into his waiting arms. She doesn't quite know what came over her, it is so out of her character but as soon as she is in his arms she doesn't care she hasn't been able to hold him in 4 long months.

Fitz lifts her up a little and moves his head from the crook of her neck to look into her eyes, she looks happy and healthy again she looks like Olivia Pope and he smiles at her. He would have loved her regardless of whether the treatment worked, he would have done whatever it was that she needed him too if it meant that she would be ok.

She smiles back at him before bringing her lips to meet his it starts off with little pecks at first which gradually turn into long kisses tongues meeting each other in the process. They break away from each other

'Hi' Fitz says

'Hi' she replies back. He puts her back down on the floor

'So come on out with it'

'What?' he chuckles back knowing exactly what she meant

'Let's get it over with rub it in my face' he thinks about it for a moment

'I kicked your ass Olivia Pope, I beat Olivia Pope' and he does a little victory dance around her which makes her laugh.

'Enjoy it mister because that will be your one and only victory'

'Trust me I will' he says whilst he grabs her hand and he leads her into their cabin.

They go to sit on the couch the fire has already been started and Fitz keeps hold off her hands he gently rubs small circles on the back of her palm and stares at her

'What?' she asks smiling at him

'Nothing it's just that you seem different good different you seem happier Livvie'.

'I am Fitz as much as I struggled in there it was for the best if I wanted to get better for me, for you, for us and the future' she smiles at him again

'God it's so good to see you smile' he says to her.

She gets up and sits in his lap and kisses him hard pouring all the love and emotion from all the years that she has loved him and all the years she will carry on loving him. She breaks away from the kiss and Fitz has a slightly dazed look on his face, it's not often that Olivia shows Fitz how she feels but she is determined to make up for that.

'Thank you for waiting for me, thank you for always being there for me even when I didn't deserve it, thank you for being my light in the darkness and bringing me home, thank you for knowing what I need even when I don't know it, thank you for never giving up on me and on us. I love you Fitz I'm in love with you, you are the love of my life I fall more in love with you with each passing day'.

Olivia takes a moment and sees the tears falling from Fitz's face and wipes them away and that's when he did the same to her not even realising she was crying, Olivia rests her forehead on his she looks into his eyes and whispers 'make love to me Fitz'.

She didn't necessarily plan for her to say this she thought they would have sex at some point this weekend but being with him after 4 months away and telling him how she feels- it just feels right, She can feel it in her gut and she can finally start trusting her gut again.

'Are you sure Livvie, are you sure you are ready for that? We don't have to do that this weekend I am more than perfectly happy just being here with you. I don't want to rush you in to do anything'.

She smiles at him and kisses him remembering the conversation she had with Tracey before she left about being intimate again

 _5_ _th_ _December 2016_

' _So Olivia before you leave I wanted to know your feelings on your relationship and what you are expecting when you return?'_

 _She was expecting that question today on her final session, they had never shied away from talking about the men in her life, with NDA signs she was confident to be able to spill her relationship with Fitz and everything that happened in the 8 ½ years._

 _She talked about Jake and her father and also the other men that have come and gone such as Edison, Russell even Harrison and Stephen and what they have all meant in her life._

 _She started to see Fitz's reasoning behind sending Jake in all those years ago, she would have outright refused SS at the time and in the back of her mind she always knew that she was under threat due to the nature of her relationship with the White House she knew things and if anyone got wind of her and Fitz and what she meant to him they would stop at nothing to use her like they later found out with the kidnapping._

 _The bad patch with Fitz when defiance came out she thought that he didn't love or care about her anymore, why would he she lied to him for months but it still hurt her. Fitz letting her go was what she always said she wanted but when it happened she realised how much she loved a man that wasn't hers to have. She wishes that she would have opened her mouth in that restaurant and fought for him._

 _The months leading up to her stay at Timberline Knolls she started to spend more time with her father, more dinners, more conversations but she was still never good enough for him. Tracey helped her understand that as much as she wants to please him and be proud of her he will never be what she wants he will always think Olivia should have done better as that is how he raised her._

' _You always had to be twice as good Olivia for your father, he plays on your desire for that father daughter relationship that you crave so much, you helped release him from prison after you spent all that time trying to put him away, he played on your emotions and guilt of you not doing anything and him dying and then that was the catalyst for your split with Fitz.'_

' _Then you had to keep a relationship going to prove to yourself that you did the right thing going against Fitz and working with your father and that what you said to Fitz about him loving you was true but if that love comes with conditions and goals then you have to realise no matter what you do he will always think you could have done better and if I am being honest Olivia you really need to re evaluate your relationship with him because I'm afraid of the consequences if you carry on thinking he will eventually become the father you want.'_

 _Olivia never wanted to admit that it was true, after she left Fitz she needed to believe that he loved her and in a way he does but it will never be enough he will never be what she wants._

 _Jake was an easy and hard topic for her_

' _Do you have feelings for Jake' Tracey asked her_

' _No. At first he was just there and I was lonely and I just saw Fitz playing happy families and I needed information. It was just sex and I felt sick afterwards'_

' _But you must have felt something for him to continue seeing him. At one point you were more than just sleeping buddies, you made excuses for him giving you a concussion and brushed off the incident at your office were he put his hands on you. You left with him for 3 months and until he said 'his job was done' you were still in contact, then after you broke up with Fitz you resumed sleeping with him and was going to leave with him again Olivia. Those are not actions of someone who doesn't have any feelings for that person.'_

 _Olivia sat in silence not knowing what to say all different thoughts were swirling in her head_

' _I never loved him not even a little I constantly told him I was in love with someone else but he didn't care and he was there. In the beginning he was just a cover so that no one would suspect me and Fitz and I was lonely especially when I wasn't in a good place with Fitz. When I left with him I thought I could escape everything and he was willing to leave everything for me. I guess I thought it was safe because he knew his place with me'._

' _I never let myself get attached to him cause I didn't want to and truthfully a part of me never thought Fitz would ever leave Mellie, I never truly believed him even though he did prove it time again but something would always make me rationalise everything and say 'he wont do it' or there would be someone telling me I cant have him, so I kept Jake as like an insurance policy and I wanted to prove to Fitz that I didn't need him that I was Olivia Pope and I wasn't waiting on him.'_

 _Going back to Jake after Fitz was me wanting to make myself feel worse and better about myself if that makes sense. I didn't want any emotion or feeling I just wanted sex and then I would kick him out. I wanted to save him from my father and I couldn't win against him so that's why I was leaving with him but when I told Fitz it all became final and I was realising that I was running out of chances with him, I could see the pain that I was doing to him, I really looked at myself and was ashamed at what I saw. So no I don't have feelings for him I just have reasons for being with him.'_

' _Dont you see how Jake and your father just play on your emotions particularly when it comes to Fitz they see that you don't need anyone or anything else when you are with him, you are enough just by being yourself with him you don't have to prove anything, together you could create something special that could change the way America sees itself but those two need to have a hold on you to keep you down, to keep you thinking that without them you will never be enough and that Fitz was just being a Grant and living up to his father's reputation. You also really need to lose your saviour complex Olivia it will get you killed one day. You cant save people you need to realise they have to save themselves.'_

 _Olivia nodded she was understanding what Tracey was saying, she confused fixing and saving and just like you cant fix people you cant save them either._

' _Now we have covered in length your relationship with Fitz and your past so let's talk about the future, where do you want it to go?'_

' _I don't know' Olivia replied_

' _I want him. I want to be with him for good this time but what if he doesn't want that anymore and me being here has confirmed that for him?'_

 _Even though Fitz has told her he was waiting for her she still had doubts, they both have put each other through hell how are they both still holding onto each other fighting to be together._

' _Olivia you need to start trusting in him if he says he is waiting believe him but also be prepared that he might tell you he just wants friendship and you have to be fine with that you wont die you will carry on but trust me Olivia he is waiting for you after everything you have told me it would be a damn shame for you and him not to make it. Remember true love allows for forgiveness. How do you feel about being intimate with him?'_

' _Well as you know that's never been our problem' Olivia chuckles and Tracey gives her a sly smile_

' _it's been nearly a year since me and him have had sex but I feel like if it's what we wanted then I would be in clear space to do so. I feel truly ready to be back with Fitz in every way and it wouldn't be just something meaningless or me just using it as a way to escape whatever is going with me and as long as I don't use it as a way to avoid my emotions or just use it as us having a conversation I think that our sexual relationship will be fine no better than that.'_

' _Olivia I trust your judgement you have indentified your past mistakes with sex and only you know if you are ready for that next step'._

Olivia looks into Fitz's eyes and caresses his face

'I'm ready Fitz, I want you in every way, I want us to make love and not leave the bed for the day and just be in each others arms but I understand if you need more time just know that I'm not going anywhere'.

Staring into her eyes he sees that there is no doubt, no hint that she will regret this, he had to start trusting her if they were going to give this a real shot, he leaned into her and brought his mouth to hers his tongue immediately seeking entry both moaning into the others mouth upon contact. Without breaking contact Fitz picks her up bridal style and makes his way to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16 - Camp David Part 2

Full Circle

Chapter 16 – Camp David part 2

AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. Today is my birthday so I thought I'd gift us all with another chapter. Its a continuation from the last chapter so yeah... This is my first time writing a love scene so I hope its turned out good or at least alright haha! Enjoy! :)

They make it to the bedroom not once breaking apart their lips, Fitz laid Olivia gently on the bed they broke apart and stared at one another with such intensity that they both were at a loss for words.

He pulled her shoes off along with her socks letting them fall on to the floor, he crawled up her top half then slowly peeled her top off revealing a white lace bra as he kissed down her chest. He chucked the top over his shoulder whilst ever so slowly making his way to her jeans, he unbuttoned them and peeled them down her legs inhaling the scent of his sweet Livvie as he went down and again carelessly tossing them over his shoulder.

He re adjusted himself on top of her and whispered to her

'You are so beautiful Livvie' and kisses her hard.

At first Olivia's hand went to his hair ever so gently pulling it, she then moved them down to his shirt that he was wearing and started to unbutton it, she broke apart from his lips and sat up as she continued to take off his shirt once off she chucked it in the same direction as her clothes went.

Running her hands up and down his taut stomach her hands revelling in the feel of him again, then she went to unbuckle his belt something that she has done countless times that she doesn't even need to look she stares into his eyes hoping that he can see all the love and devotion that she has for him.

The clank of the belt hitting the floor made them both smile at each other. As she unbuttons his pants he lifts up with her in his lap and helps her get them off, once off he undoes her bra slowly running his hands down her arms, he kisses from her neck down to her right breast whilst his left hand goes to massage her other he hears her moans and switches side, Olivia starts moving her hips and breathlessly says his name.

Satisfied with his work he lays her back down and kisses her stomach going down to her panties he pulls them down to reveal her glistening heat, he kisses her up right thigh and as he reaches the apex he gently sucks on it then goes to the other leg to repeat the same action.

'Fitz please I need you'

The feeling he is giving to her is indescribable and he hasn't even really done anything to her yet, he takes one long lick against her folds putting extra pressure on her clit, he holds her hips steady to keep her in place and goes back to work. Taking her clit into his mouth he sucks and nibbles on it then goes to kissing up and down her

'Fitz'

She moans he removes one of his hands from her hips and bring it down to her folds and runs it up and down them spreading the moisture up to her clit, he goes back to sucking it and slowly inserts one finger and pumps in and out of her, Olivia starts to move her hips in time with Fitz's action so he brings another finger into the equation, he starts to increase the pace as her moans also increase he feels her walls closing down on his fingers so he quickly removes them Olivia was about to protest at him denying her but it is quickly replaces by moans as his mouth and tongue replaces his fingers.

After a couple more minutes she lets out a scream as her orgasm takes over body, she breathes hard trying to catch her breath from what has just taken place. She can feel Fitz sliding up her body and once eye level she reaches up and brings him down to her kissing him and inserting her tongue to suck on his so she can taste herself which only riles her up further.

She brings her hands down his body as Fitz goes to her neck, she puts her hands in his boxers to feel him and runs her hands up and down him, god has she missed the feel of him she thinks to herself. As much as Fitz is enjoying the feel of her hands on him he would much rather be inside her so he quickly removes her hands and his boxers and positions himself in between her legs he looks at her to make sure she still wants this, she can see he is waiting on her to give him the ok so she pulls him down to give a soft kiss to let him know that she wants this, breaking away but not from each others eye contact he slowly starts to push into her.

Knowing that it's been a few months since she has had sex and almost a year with each other he gives her time to adjust and to make sure she is comfortable. The feeling of being inside her is perfect it's everything to him the way her walls engulf him and keep him locked in. Once all the way in he sees tears forming into her eyes and starts to pull out thinking he is hurting her that it's too much for her right now but she places her hands on him halting his movements

'I've missed you so much' she whispers

'I've missed you too Livvie' he whispers back to her.

He then starts moving in and out of her starting off slow giving her long and deep strokes, he brings their mouths together in a passionate kiss as they continue to make love to another bringing each other home. Olivia starts to match his strokes so he starts to quicken the pace feeling the finish line near, she feels the burning sensation in her lower stomach and throws her back

'Oh god Fitz don't stop I'm so close baby'

He brings one of his hands to her clit and starts to massage the bundle of nerves and he feels Olivia's walls contract around him

'God Livvie you feel amazing'

'FIIITTTZZZZ'

She screeches as she lets go and is overcome by a powerful orgasm taking Fitz with her. He keeps pumping in her gently riding out the waves of their orgasm. Once relaxed he pulls out and lays at the side of her

'Hi' he says as he runs his finger down her nose

'Hi' she replies back stroking his face

She stares at him for moment then sits up on the bed hoping that Fitz will know what she wants which he does he sits up and crosses his legs and holds out his hands for Olivia to climb into his lap and onto his hardening member.

They have only done this position once before and they are both craving the intimacy especially Olivia that is created from this position. Once settled onto him he slowly starts to rock back and forth, Olivia presses kisses all over Fitz's face and goes to his ear biting it gently causing a growl to erupt from Fitz which sends a shiver down her spine. They both know there is no rushing this position it's a slow burner but the payoff is it worth it especially being away from each other for so long.

Olivia gently starts rolling her hips as they connect their lips she can feel the start of the burn that is causing through her body she knows that Fitz can feel it too by the way he is kissing her. Breaking away she throws her head back and moans as the feeling of being this close to Fitz and being with him again is overwhelming her

'Fitz' she breathlessly whispers as he caresses her back.

'Livvie'

He growls her name and runs his hands down her body bringing, he kisses down her neck and sucking on the spot just below her ear making moan out load. His lips travel further to her right breast where he sucks and bites on them, he then switches his attention her left breast giving it the same amount of attention. He can feel how close they are getting so he moves to his face to look into her eyes to whisper his love for her.

'I love you Liv you are the love of my life. Oh god I love you so much'

With one last rock of his hips they both fall apart hard into each others arms, Olivia cant even moan out load as her orgasm is so intense as it overtakes her and the feeling of Fitz spilling himself inside her only prolongs her orgasm. Fitz cant believe how hard they both came he feels like it's never ending as he can still feel his orgasm coursing through him and spilling into his Livvie and he can feel how wet he is from Olivia.

Olivia buries her face into his neck and Fitz caress her back as they both try to calm down after their orgasms, after a couple of minutes she pulls up to look at his handsome face and they both have the biggest grins on their faces and she starts to giggle and its music to his ears.

She pecks his lips a few times and stares into his eyes it was a look it he has never seen before from her and he wants to know what she is thinking

'What' he asks her as he moves some of the hair that has fallen in front of her face

'I love you too so much Fitz, I am in love with you, you are the love of my life and im sorry that I have wasted all those years trying to push you away' she trails off sadly

'Hey none of that matters we are here together now and thats all that matters. Somehow we have survived everything others and ourselves have thrown at us and look where we are now. Stronger than ever'.

He runs his nose down hers which makes her smile and he brings their lips together, pushing his tongue into her mouth where they seek each other out and do their all familiar dance with each other. Olivia moans into his mouth and he can feel himself start to rise inside of her. It always amazes him his sexual appetite with Olivia no matter how spent he is or how many rounds they have gone he will always want more with her.

He holds her back and lays her back down and keeps kissing and caressing her body whilst Olivia runs her hands up and down his back. She breaks away from the kiss needing air and she feels him go back to her neck whilst needing and massaging her breasts.

'Fitz' she moans out

Feeling a little impatient she starts clenching her inner muscle making her walls clench around him which causes him to halt his actions on her body.

'God Livvie' and he bites her collarbone and immediately sucking it to take away the sting.

He starts to move in and out of her tight channel taking it slow and gentle at first before going deeper and harder.

'Ugh Fitz baby' Liv moans out

Wanting to go even deeper Fitz lifts up Olivia's left leg on to his shoulder and surges into her impossibly deep which causes Olivia to let out a strangled moan and causes Fitz to growl at the feel of how deep inside of her he is.

'Im so close FFFITZ'

'Me too Liv'

He continues to pound into Olivia sweat glistening from their bodies, skin slapping against each other and the two lovers moans continue to fill the room.

The familiar tingle makes its way through Olivia's body, her stomach clenches at another powerful orgasm that is about to consume her. Fitz can feel the tightening in his balls as he tries to prolong the pleasure between them.

'OOOOHHH FIITTZ'

'LIVVIIEE'

They both cant hold off any longer and succumb to their powerful orgasms, Olivia's orgasm makes Fitz thrust that bit harder into her as he spills his seed deep inside of her. As they ride out the last waves of their orgasms they keep their foreheads touching and their eyes connected both silently communicating with each other.

They both stare at each other not wanting to disconnect just yet, Olivia brushes some of the hair that has gathered on Fitz's sweaty forehead and lays a gentle kiss there. Fitz looks down at the beautiful women below him and cant help but thank his lucky stars that despite everything they have made it through.

He lays a sweet kiss on her lips and moves off her and climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth to clean themselves up, once clean he settles into bed pulling Olivia into his side he kisses her neck and cheek and tell her how much he loves her. Olivia pulls him even closer and turns to face him

'I love you too Fitz' and they both fall asleep in each others arms both seeing each other in their future.


	17. Chapter 17 - Camp David Part 3

Full Circle

Chapter 17 – Camp David part 3

AN: Hey guys first of all thankyou for all your birthday messages they really meant a lot to me. Secondly sorry I didn't get this up on Sunday this took a lot longer to write for some reason and I have been watching the Olympics all day haha.. There will be one more Camp David chapter before we return to The White house and before Susan takes over. **chocolate 1** i had never thought about them doing a therapy session together but I really like that idea and will be putting that in a future chapter so thanks :). I have started writing the next chapter and I will get up on Sunday. Enjoy :)

Fitz wakes up to the feeling of Olivia kissing all over his face, he doesn't open his eyes yet but a huge smile appears on his face. Olivia has never been this affectionate before he hopes that she will be open with her feelings but if she's not then that's ok too as long as his Livvie is better than that's all that matters to him.

He opens his eyes to see the most beautiful pair of brown doe eyes staring back at him and they just continue to stare at each other, no words need to be said, smiles on their faces, it's just those 2 in that moment.

He brings one of his hands to trace the outline of her face and she smiles at him and moves closer to him and brings her lips down to his, her tongue pushes against his lips and he opens up to her. Their tongues seeking each other as Fitz's hands goes to her waist and pulls her on to him, he runs his hands up and down her silky smooth back as she starts grinding against his hardening member and he can feel her arousal starting. Just as he moves his hands to her hips to position her on him their stomachs let out an almighty growl causing them to break away from their kiss. They look at each other for a minute before breaking out into laughter.

'What kind of gentleman are you not feeding a lady on her arrival?' she said with a huge smile on her face.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear any complaints coming from you missy'

'Yeah well..'

'Yeah well what' Fitz said leaning over her and before she can say anything else he started to tickle her starting at her waist then moving up near her armpits then back down again.

'Fitz stop it' she said through laughter

'nope' he chuckled out

'Babe please'

At this point Olivia had tears in her eyes from the laughter, she couldn't remember the last time they were this care free if ever. She felt his tickles decrease as he stared into her eyes resting his forehead onto hers. The tickles and the laughter have stopped as they looked into each others eyes. They shared a long kiss, no tongue, no raw passion, just two soul mates affirming their love for each other in this simple kiss.

'How about my French toast and bacon?' Fitz says to her

'Sounds perfect' and she gives him quick peck on the lips.

Fitz gets up and finds his boxers on the floor and puts them on, just before he leaves the room he turns back to face Olivia who was still in bed staring at him with a smile.

'Hey livvie'

'What'

'I love you'

'I love you too Fitz'

Whilst Fitz went to make their brunch as they slept the morning away after reuniting with each other, Olivia went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. She looked in the mirror and for the first time in years she finally saw herself looking back at her but there was something different, she was smiling, her eyes glowed along with the rest of her body and she wasn't afraid to admit her love for the man that was downstairs, for the first time she wasn't afraid of that love.

She put her underwear back on considering her luggage was downstairs and put on Fitz's shirt that he was wearing and goes to join her man in the kitchen. As she gets to the stairs she hears music coming from the kitchen and she just watches Fitz, it's a glimpse into their lives come the end of January – happiness, domesticated and love.

She starts to wonder why she pushed him on pretty much everything when it came to them – the 2nd term, the divorce, them finally being a couple, no secrets, no rushing. She wonders if she could have had this sooner, maybe he would have still been president maybe not but she should have trusted him and their love that he wouldn't blame her and resent her in the future.

Could they have had a family by now she tries to stop the thought before it enters her head but ever since that September day in therapy the thought of a family creeps into her mind, sometimes it fills her with happiness other times sadness at what would now be a 4 month old.

She is broken out of her thoughts by Fitz coming towards, he doesn't say anything he just stares at her trying to work out if she is ok or not. She's thankful that she doesn't have to say anything because she is not sure if what she wants to say would come out right. He picks up her right arm in his left hand then places her left on his shoulder whilst he brings her in a close hold and starts dancing around the room along to music.

She giggles at first but then quickly gets in the moment she is sure that anyone walking in would laugh at them as she is in Fitz shirt and he is just in his boxers but to them especially Fitz this is what he has always wanted to be able to dance with her openly. Sure they have danced at dinners before but hands had to be kept in place, no eye contact and a respectable distance between the two. Fitz is humming along to the song in her ear as she has the biggest smile on her face whilst her left hand is at the nape of his neck as she feels his heart beat in sync with hers.

He brings his face to hers then dips her which makes her squeal and giggle as she brings one her left hand to cup his face as he leans down bringing their lips together. Her hand starts to move to his ear and hair as she opens her mouth to grant access to his tongue. Just as the kiss starts to heat up she starts smelling the bacon and breaks away much to his disliking

'Babe the bacon'

'Oh shit'

Fitz brings them both to standing and as Olivia giggles again he runs over to where the bacon is almost burning. She starts setting the table for their food, bringing glasses of orange juice over as well. She smiles when Fitz starts serving his mouth watering French toast and bacon. She frowns a little when he doesn't immediately join her at the table although that frown turns into a smile when she sees Fitz with a bouquet of white roses. Olivia has never been one for flowers until Fitz she knows he puts thought into them and loves when he surprises her with them.

'This is to our new start Liv, I honestly didn't think we would be here I thought that the last time we were together would be the last time for us. I don't want anything to get in between us this time, I want you, I want us more than you will ever know, I just want you Liv. I don't care if you don't want to get married or have kids you are the love of my life and I want you to be happy so I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy. So these are to represent our new beginning and our love for each other.'

Olivia stands up and pulls him into a passionate kiss until the need breath is absolute necessary. No more words need to be said in this moment. They finally start eating and enjoying being back together, enjoying being in the presence of the other.

'How about we have a bath together' Fitz suggest after they've finished breakfast. Olivia raises her eyebrow at him and they burst out laughing.

'I would love to you finish up down here and I'll start the bath' she gives him a peck on the lips before she leaves.

Olivia sits on the edge of the tub and stares into the water, she hears the drip of the taps get louder and louder until that is all she can hear, visions of the bathroom flash into her head. She tries to calm herself but she is frozen in place as the noise intensifies. In her head she is screaming out for Fitz to save her, she is trying to find her way out, she is crying and sweating and she just wants it to stop.

'Liv' Fitz calls out to her. He sees her in the bathroom and rushes to her; he pries her hands of the sink and into his own. He squeezes her hand to let her know that he has her, he does it a couple of times to give her more reassurance before he starts talking to her.

'It's ok Livvie I'm here just squeeze my hands, I'm right here you're safe with me just squeeze my hands'

It takes her a couple of moments before she starts squeezing his hands back, she can hear Fitz's voice breaking through bringing her back to him.

'That's it Livvie keep squeezing my hands I've got you I promise'.

It takes her a few more minutes before she is out of her attack and back with Fitz.

'Fitz' she shakily whispers

'I'm here Livvie. I've got you' he whispers back to her as she throws her arms around him.

After a couple of minutes he picks her up and carries her back into the bedroom, he places her back on the bed and kisses her forehead before going back into the bathroom. Fitz finishes of the bath for them and goes back to Liv, he gently starts to undress her and carries her back into the bathroom and placing her on her feet so she can climb in. He undresses quickly and slides in behind her wrapping his arms around her as she leans back into him.

'I don't know why it happened one minute I was running the bath and the next minute I was back in the bathroom where they took me it was like I was back there and I couldn't escape sometimes they just sneak up on me the past few months they've been less frequent'.

Fitz kisses her shoulder repeatedly giving her silent encouragement.

'Thank you for being there for me. How did you know what to do?'

'Liv you dont have to thank me I love you Im going to do whatever it takes to help you. Truthfully whilst you were away I contacted Michelle and she told me some techniques and also recommended some books that I read.'

Olivia turns in his arms and throws herself at him sending water splashing over the edge. She is overwhelmed that this incredible man would be so invested into helping her in every single way. She thinks about the time she was staying with Rowan and Jake and how none of them cared that she had just murdered someone in the most brutal way, they didn't care about her well being, they just told her she would get over it. Even though part of her was putting on a act to find out what they were up to it still hurt that they couldn't see how she was struggling.

Focusing back on Fitz she bring her mouth to his and immediately entraps him in a hot passionate kiss, tongues roaming and battling for dominance and them both smiling into each others mouths. Fitz moves his arms to her legs to bring her to straddle him and once settled she immediately starts grinding against him.

Fitz places his hands on her hips and lifts her up and sinks her onto him and Olivia breaks contact with his lips to gasp out loud. They take a moment with Fitz caressing Olivia's face making Olivia's heart burst open with the amount of love she has for him and she knows it only intensified since being back.

Olivia cant take the stillness anymore and slowly starts to lift up and down on him, at first Fitz lets Olivia have the control and putting his focus on her neck and chest kissing up and down her and gently sucking on her favourite points making her moan out loud. He brings his hands in to play starting with her breast gently massaging and pinching the nipple

'Ugh Fitz'

Then he runs his hands down her waist to settle on her hips as he helps set the pace as he starts thrusting into her harder and deeper making himself moan out loud. Olivia brings her face to rest in his neck breathing deeply into him as Fitz picks up the pace. Olivia can feel herself nearing the end as the clenching begins within her, she brings her hands to his face to force up to look at her and brings him into a deep kiss as Fitz hand goes to press on her clit which brings them both over the edge moaning into each other. They only break the kiss once they have both relaxed.

They leave the bath feeling refreshed and decide to relax in bed for the rest of the evening and send secret service to get take out for them. They cuddle up in bed with Olivia almost on top of Fitz whilst he strokes up and down her back.

5 months ago all this seemed impossible to Olivia and she can only imagine what the future will hold for her and Fitz. Tomorrow she wants to be completely open with him, for the first time in their entire relationship she wants to share what she wants for them and for the first time she feels like she is proving to him her love.


	18. Chapter 18 - Camp David Part 4

Full Circle

Chapter 18 – Camp David part 4

AN: As promised here is the next chapter and the last one in Camp David. Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them. Enjoy :)

It was their last day at Camp David before they headed back to the hustle and bustle of DC, Fitz still thinks that Olivia is going back to her apartment and she cant wait to see his face when she tells him she is returning with him to The White House.

Olivia woke up earlier than Fitz so she decided to surprise him with breakfast. Before she left the bed she stared at Fitz like he had done to her so many times before. She noted at how relaxed and peaceful he looked and she cant remember a time when he looked so carefree. She runs her hand ever so slightly through his hair then giving him a gentle kiss on the lips hoping he doesn't wake up before her surprise of breakfast.

She looks in the fridge and decided on an omelette with toast, during her stay at Timberline Knolls she took part in cooking classes after being encouraged by Tracey to join. She was a little apprehensive at first but she quickly grew to love it and she wanted to be able to cook for Fitz and her family if it ever happened so she threw herself into the classes.

Olivia is a little bit nervous at how today will go, she promised herself last night that she will tell Fitz that she wants marriage and a family that she is all in this with him. She also wants to share her diary that she kept and is still keeping going; she wants him to know what she went through and to help him understand everything that has happened. She is also taking the plunge and showing him the ultrasound picture if he wants to see it, she doesn't know if it will make him mad or angry at her but she wants to share it, it feels like a dirty secret at the moment and she is done with secrets.

Placing everything on a tray she carries it back up to the room a smile appearing on her face as she notices that he is awake and is looking at her with a very confused expression.

'Liv what's this'?

'Breakfast silly'

'Did you make it?'

She nods shyly at him

'I hope you like it. I took cooking classes at Timberline I wanted to be able to cook for us. You're the first person to try it out so I'm sorry if it's horrible'

Before she can carry on rambling he cuts her off with a chaste kiss to the lips. He then goes and tucks into the omelette.

'Livvie this is amazing. Best omelette I've tasted'.

Olivia is relieved and can go on and enjoy her breakfast as well.

After breakfast they decide to spend their day walking around Camp David, it was their way of being out in the open without having the pressure of the press surrounding them.

'Do you remember when you had me dragged out here supposedly under the disguise of Thorngate but really you were just jealous of me meeting with Edison'

Fitz chuckles at the memory as he walks hand in hand with Olivia around the trails that they have.

'You were so angry at me I thought you bought me out here to shoot me you wouldn't even let me have a gun'.

'Well you would have likely shot me' Fitz states which makes Olivia chuckle.

They carry on walking and talking until they reach the top of the trail which overlooks Camp David. They decide to sit with Olivia opting to sit on Fitz's lap instead of the space next to him.

'We've come a long way baby'

'Indeed we have especially you Liv, I'm so proud of you for admitting that you need help and actually getting it.'

She snuggles up closer to him

'What happened with Jake and Rowan?' Olivia asks him tentatively

'Your team got definitive proof that Jake was behind the leak, they traced everything back to him which made an easy case against him. We knew that Rowan would have been the master behind it but we couldn't pin anything on him. Jake took a plea deal which gave him minimum time in jail and your team also secured a restraining order against him so that he cant come near you.'

She leaned into him breathing in his scent, she is glad that Jake cant get to her anymore but that still leaves Rowan. As if reading her mind Fitz continues

'He cant get to you Liv, Rowan that is, he died a couple of months after you left. I swear I wasn't keeping this from you I just didn't want it to ruin our weekend and I was working up the courage to tell you'.

'Are you sure he is dead? How did it happen?'

'Yes I'm sure Liv I even went and viewed the body myself just to be sure. We had Huck tracking all his movements we were hoping we would catch him doing something illegal. Anyway he was caught in a car accident a pretty nasty one from what I heard'.

'Do you think it was an accident?'

'To be honest Liv I'm not sure, I wanted to wait until I told you and let you decide if you wanted to look into it or not.'

For the next few minutes they just sat in silence Fitz studying Olivia for any sign that she was hurting or overwhelmed he wanted to make sure she was ok.

'I'm free' she said to him. She thought she would feel sadness or something but she felt nothing. She wasn't going to attempt any contact with him anyway she just wanted to move on with her life and that mean Rowan had no part in it.

'Liv are you sure your ok?' He looked so concerned for her; she stroked his face and leaned in to kiss him.

'I know it sounds strange but I'm happy, he cant control me anymore or make me feel worthless, he cant get to me now and that means I can really move forward. I wasn't going to contact him anyway but to know that he really isn't here anymore is a relief'.

Silence encompasses them as they take in the moment; Olivia wraps herself around Fitz trying to keep as warm as possible as Fitz rubs up and down her arm. It's getting darker as evening approaches so they decide to walk back to their cabin. No more is needed to be said.

As Fitz makes dinner Olivia goes upstairs to retrieve her diary and the photo. She takes a moment to herself, she looks at the photo and thinks how she was so sure that once Fitz found out about the abortion there would be no way for them ever again, but in some weird way it has made them even closer, it has made them face each other and be really honest with each other.

After a simple but delicious dinner of chicken and rice with veggies they settle down on the couch, Olivia with a glass of wine and Fitz with a scotch.

'Are you ready to head back to The White House tomorrow?' Olivia asks

'Yeah it's a lot stressful now I'm pretty much just keeping the place warm for Susan'. He says kissing her temple.

'How about I keep the place warm with you'

Fitz turns to look at her making sure she is serious

'Liv'

'I know what you are going to say, I know the last time it ruined us, we came became two strangers to each other but I'm a different person now. I know what I want and what I want is you, I dont want to spend any more time apart. I want to be in The White House with you Fitz'.

He is studying her to see any doubt but he finds none. He is a little apprehensive because he doesn't want to ruin the progress they have made; moving her into The White House ruined them he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. However this time she is telling him she wants to be with there. He has to trust her and trust what she is saying.

'Are you sure Liv, I know I've only got a few weeks left In there I dont want to ruin us again'

She caresses his face and pecks his lips

'You wont we wont and this time I'm asking. I want to be with I'm 100% sure of that'.

'Ok' and he pecks her lips again and pulls her even closer

'Ok so yesterday you told me that this was our fresh start that we didn't need to get married or have kids and you wanted me to be happy. Well I want you to be happy too and will do whatever it takes to make that happen. Whilst I was away Tracey helped me understand and realise a lot of things and want I want out of life.'

She takes a breath as she feels herself getting emotional; Fitz squeezes her hand and kisses the top of her head.

'I do want to get married to you and and I do want to have babies with you if that's something you still want with me. I know I have never been open to you about this and I know my actions in the past have made you doubt me but I'm no longer afraid and I want it all with you. I want Vermont and jam and us. I think if after your term we stay in DC for a bit first, I dont know what I want to do with OPA yet and I dont want to leave them without some warning.'

Fitz is a loss for words, he must be dreaming he thinks to himself he is going to wake up and realise being with Liv now is just a dream. His eyes are filled with tears that are threatening to fall as Liv hand comes up to his face.

'I have something to show you but I wont be hurt or sad if you dont want to see it. I have an ultrasound from when I was pregnant I kept hold off it to remind me of us, I thought that we would never be with each other again and it would be proof that our love was real and it was a little bit of you still with me'.

'I want to see it' Fitz says quietly and Olivia pulls out the photo to hand it to him. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes.

'Tracey suggested that we do something to remember the baby by, I was thinking when we get to Vermont we do something at the house and I also thought we should do something for Jerry and have them next to each other. If thats ok with you' she says quietly unsure of how he would take her suggestion.

'I think thats a great idea it'd be like Jerry is looking after his little brother or sister'.

'I also have a diary from my time at Timberline it really helped me gather my thoughts into something I could understand and I want you to read it if you want. You dont have to read it now or all at once but I want to have no secrets from you and I want to share my time in there and maybe that can help better'.

Fitz pulls Olivia into his lap and whispers how much he loves her. Olivia rests her head on his chest and lets his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Fitz holds her tightly and marvels at her beauty, he notes how peaceful she looks and he wants to make sure it stays that way. After a while he carries her upstairs and quickly undresses her, she must be tired considering she hardly wakes up. He settles in himself and picks up her diary to read..

 _Fitz,_

 _I love you. I know I dont say that nearly enough but I want you to know how much I love you. I had my first session today and we talked about us and our relationship. It was hard at first I think it took a good few hours before I started talking but Tracey really helped me push through my barriers. She really helped me open my eyes to how I took your love for granted. I went into this relationship with my eyes wide open, I knew you were running for president, I knew you were married with kids but I never imagined the love we share. I hope when I leave I can show you that I love you, that I appreciate you and that I am going to prove my love for you. It's my turn to earn you._

 _This place kind of reminds me of Camp David, there are lot of trees and its very tranquil here, I think I spent at least 3 hours hiding under tree today before Tracey sought me out. She suggested this diary to help me through my time here. I want to be positive and think that everything is going to work out but I'm just afraid of the what ifs. What if this time away makes you realise how badly I have hurt you, what if you just want to be friends, what if this doesn't work._

 _See this is where I need your hopeful attitude, you always believe everything will work out and I love that about you. Your faith in us amazes me even when we were at our lowest you somehow can see us making it through. I need you tell me that I am going to make it through, that this will work and that you will be waiting for me._

 _I think once your term is finished we should take a trip together, we've never been away properly together just me and you and a couple of secret service in tow. I'm thinking some place tropical. I know we can never be a truly normal couple but I am looking forward to being a little bit more normal. Am I being too presumptuous here? Oh god I hope not._

 _You know what is funny is that I really miss you and I have spent 3 nights back with you and really miss you and not being able to talk to you or see you is killing me but previously we have spent months not talking but now I dont want to do it anymore without you. I'm done wasting time when it comes to us. So I vow Fitz that I will get better so that we wont waste anymore time without each other. We can be Olitz again.. Who came up with that by the way?_

 _I love you_

 _Love Livvie x_


	19. Chapter 19- Olitz back in The WhiteHouse

Full Circle

Chapter 19 – Olitz back in The White House

AN: Hey everyone Im back with another chapter. So if you follow me on twitter you would know I have been suffering with a horrible cold for the past week and to top it off I now have conjunctivitis in both eyes so I aplogise now if there are any mistakes me eyes are leaking gunk and look like golfballs and I cant wear makeup which you know if you follow me on instagram I love my makeup and selifes. And I also cant drive until it clears up which sucks. Anyway I kinda took inspiration of me being ill towards the end of this chapter and I took inspiration from limo gate which we saw in 5b with Fitz and slutty lillian but I made it how it should have been Olitz.

The car ride back to The White House was filled with hand holding and silence. Fitz wants to be excited at the thought of Liv coming back to The White House with him; he wants everything to be perfect for her and for them that he doesn't want to ruin what they have by moving too fast.

He turns to look at her and sees her staring out the window with a beautiful smile on her face, she seemed so at peace and so happy he wondered why he couldn't be as a happy that she was coming home with him.

Olivia turned to look at Fitz and could see the worry and stress all over his face, she had a pretty good idea of what he was worried about but she wanted to talk to him about it and reassure him.

'What's wrong'? She asked softly

'Are you really sure this is what you want to do Liv coming back to The White House with me'?

Olivia scooted closer to him and placed her hand on the sides of his face

'Yes Fitz this is what I want to do, I want to be with you, I'm fed up of being apart from you, being too afraid to be with you. I want you'.

'Liv you have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm just scared. This us is going far better than imagined we are so close to making it I just dont want to jeopardise us anymore than what I have.'

'Listen to me Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III and listen good I want to be with you in The White House, I want to wake up with you and go to sleep with you, we are going to make it I know it.'

He looked in her eyes letting the silence settle once again before crashing his lips onto hers taking her by surprise. She quickly caught up and threaded her hand in his hair before gently pulling on it and moaning into his mouth.

His kisses were electrifying and every touch of his tongue on hers and the feel of his hands going up and down her body had her body vibrating. He slowly started to lean her backwards until her back hit the seat and he made himself comfortable on top of her.

He broke the kiss to start trailing kisses along her jaw and down onto her neck and sucking on her spot just below her ear making her moan out loud and buck her hips against his.

'Ffffitz we have to stop' she tried but he just made his way to the other side

'Babe we cant what about the agents they'll hear us' she said rather unconvincingly as she was slowly starting to give in to him.

He stopped what he was doing causing a small whine to come from Olivia's lips which made him smile, he leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers again and whispered

'Livvie no one will hear us'

No longer able to deny him she pulled his head back down so she could kiss him; Fitz let his hands travel down to her legs so he could pull of her boots, once off he focused his attention to her centre slowly caressing her through her leggings. Moving his kisses down her body he reached his desired target, he maintained eye contact with her as he removed her legging and her panties at the same time.

Olivia was trembling in his arms the amount of desire she saw in his eyes was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

'Fitz please' she whispered out

'Livvie' he whispered into her centre causing her to close his legs around his face, he pushed them back apart as he took a long lick of her lips. He repeated this a few more times before going to her clit and sucking it whilst his fingers dove into her.

Lifting up ever so slightly to see the look of pleasure on her face he also noted that they weren't far from The White House. Deciding to bring her pleasure he focused his attention back onto her as he goes back to licking and sucking on her lower lips and clit.

Liv also notes that they are close to The White House and decided that whilst she loves what he is doing to her she'd much rather finish with him.

'Baby I want you' at first he ignored her until she reached down and grabbed his face pushing him away from her.

'I want you Mr President inside of me'

Fitz quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants and boxers and jumped back on top of her making Olivia giggle loudly which made him smile.

'Come here' she whispered to him as he leaned back down to kiss her so she could taste herself as she went to stroking him a couple of times before guiding him into her entrance.

The couple let out a sigh at being united together before slowly moving in and out of each other. They bring their lips back together in a passionate kiss that bring them both closer to the edge, he starts thrusting into her harder as she meets him thrust for thrust. It doesn't take them long before they are both falling over the edge and whispering their' I love you's' to each other.

Fitz gently pulls out of her and helps her redress before redressing himself. Once the clothes are back in place they snuggle up against each other for the final few minutes of their journey.

They make their way back into The White House undetected by the press, as they make their way back to the residence they cant keep their hands off each other with Fitz wrapping his arms around her from behind whilst constantly kissing anywhere he can reach. As they reach the doors of the residence Fitz asks not to be disturbed for at least a couple of hours.

'Coming Mr President' she says in that voice he loves so much and he runs after her and scoops her up into her arms.

After a couple of days of being wrapped up in Fitz Olivia decided to go back to OPA she is still unsure of what she wants to do with the place and hopes that going will help make her decision.

Making her way up in the elevator with Brian by her side she starts thinking of the last time she was here, it was the night before her and Jake were going to leave at least she was saying goodbye this time she tried to reason with herself but it was the goodbye to Fitz which changed everything for the better.

'Liv' Quinn says surprised to see Olivia back in OPA

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to see how you all were and to see how OPA is going'

Quinn talks her through everything that has happened with the business since she went away and Olivia is relieved to know that her business is still doing well.

'Currently we've got a case of a missing wife of a powerful business man who has had money stolen from multiple accounts. Claims his wife has had an affair and run of with the other man and the money but his account of events isn't adding up so Huck is running surveillance on him and Marcus is working on the neighbourhood, scoping out the people seeing what they know whilst I'm tracking the woman's last movements.'

'What are we thinking?'

'I think the husband is framing the wife and either she has run away or he has her killed'.

Olivia nods her head agreeing at Quinn and looking over everything they have put up on the wall.

'There's a big sum of money gone into her account not long before her disappearance but the sum doesn't add up with what the husband claims has gone. Who's it from?'

'Two possibilities the lover or her family'.

'Are we so sure there is another person in the mix?'

'What are you thinking Liv?'

'If there was another person we would have found them right, bank statements, hotel and restaurant surveillance, even holidays without the husband but we dont have any of that. She's being protected. We need to look into family members or close friends and try and contact them so we can help her.'

'You got it Liv'

Olivia spent the rest of the day at OPA but she was in contact with Fitz sending him texts throughout. It felt good to be back gladiating, it made her realise that she didn't want to give it up just yet.

After Marcus and Huck made their way back, they all met in the conference and discussed what they found. They all believed that she was being protected they just needed to reassure her family and friends that they were working for her and not her husband. Realising they couldn't achieve anymore today Olivia called it a day and made her way back to The White House.

Fitz was waiting for her in the Residence with a glass of wine and stir fry waiting.

'I thought you couldn't make it out the oval?'

'My new rule I'm always going to make time for you and that means having meals with you'.

'Mmm you spoil me' she said whilst leaning in for a kiss

They ate together and she caught Fitz up on the case

'Has it helped you decide what you want to do'

'Yeah. Im not ready to give it up yet it felt good to be back. So if it's alright with you maybe we could find a place in DC for a bit after we leave here. I do want Vermont I really do but I just need more time here if that makes sense. Do you hate me?'

'What Liv of course not. I think it's a great idea. It gives us a chance to be more settled and get a little bit of normal before Vermont.'

She felt so relieved that he was ok with them staying here at least for a little bit.

'I'm thinking of giving part ownership of OPA to Huck, Quinn and Marcus and Abby if she wants to come back. They've all stood by me when I've needed it the most and I know in the future I will want to take a step back and only be there if I'm truly needed but this way its theirs and they have control. What do you think?'

'Liv it's your company you can do what you want. I know OPA will be in good hands it has been we all have your back so whatever you decide to do I will support 100%'.

She cuddled up to him until he had to head back down to the oval. Olivia decided to call it a night as she started to feel unwell and headed straight for bed. She barely opened her eyes when she felt Fitz's strong arms pull her into him and kiss her cheek and settling next to her.

Olivia was woken up early by her phone ringing, she had a headache and a sore chest and Olivia really didnt want to move.

'What' she replied with a cracked voice

'Liv you need to get here, we've got it he was beating her, the money she got was from a friend but she's been hiding out with family until she felt it was safe to move. She's pregnant Liv'

'Ok I'm on my way'

She made her way into the bathroom where Fitz was getting ready and she told him the latest going on. She hurried out The White House to OPA with Brain trying to keep up with her.

'Ok what do we have to nail him'

'Liv are you sure you want to do this with her..' Olivia knew what Quinn was alluding to but she needed to do this for herself and the two innocent people caught up in this.

'We have evidence of the beatings it'll be enough to force him to sign the divorce papers we have and in exchange he wont go to prison.'

'Let's go people'

After getting the divorced paper signed and along with him giving up his parental rights they were able to deliver the good news to Lucy who broke down knowing that it was all over. At first sight Olivia had to take a minute as she felt the anxiety and panic rise within her at the sight of Lucy's bump and along with the help of Huck who gently reassured her of everything she was able to push through.

Huck, Quinn and Marcus all forced her back home as they could tell she wasn't feeling well Olivia didn't even protest so they knew she must have been unwell.

Not having the energy to go to the Oval once she was settled in the Residence she told Brian to tell Fitz she was back early and that she wasn't feeling well. It didnt take long before she heard his quick paced footsteps entering the room as he came to kneel beside her on the bed and stroked the side of her face.

'How are you feeling?'

'Awful' she croaked

'Will you hold me until I fall asleep?' she asked quietly

He kissed her forehead and climbed in next to her wrapping his arms around her until he felt her breaths even out. When he knew she was deep asleep he quickly made it back to the oval to reschedule meetings and to let Abby and Charlotte know he will be working from the Residence for the next few days.

For the next 7 days Fitz took care of Olivia hardly leaving her side as her cold got worse and she developed a fever, at first she put up a fuss once she knew he had cancelled and moved things around for her but he told her he wasn't budging so she relented and secretly enjoyed having him so close looking after her. He made sure she was staying hydrated and encouraging her to eat even if it was only small spoonfuls of soup.

He stayed awake with her at night when chills overtook her and he kept placing cold flannels on her when she would wake up in sweats. He would hold her close when she would cry because she was exhausted and had no energy and he would help her bathe and he would carry her when she became too weak.

It was Friday and her fever was finally breaking but she was still suffering from a nasty cold she turned over in bed to see Fitz reading briefs and looking over his laptop, he noticed she was awake and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

'I love you Fitz' she said before falling back to sleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 - Burnt Jam

Full Circle

Chapter 20 – Burnt Jam

AN: Hey guys first thanks for all your get well wishes I am fully recovered now. Finally! Sorry I didn't get this up on a Sunday I was planning on it but one interesting fact about me is that I am a huge Formula 1 fan (motor racing) so that was on then I decided to look at stuff for university as I am heading to a new place (Im not sure if this is the same everywhere but in the UK you can do something called a higher national diploma HND for short) so thats what I did I was so unsure over uni when I finished college 2 years ago I am now topping it up so that it is a full bachelors degree. So I decided to look at my timetable and started freaking out over it and how I have to change my work schedule (hoping that someone will switch classes with me) and basically freaking out about uni stuff dominated my afternoon haha and I forgot all about writing. This is a little bit shorter than what I have been doing lately. I am hoping to get another chapter up on Sunday. :)

'How are things going with you and Olivia?' Dr Fisher asked Fitz

'Honestly things are pretty great better than that even'

'But?'

Fitz took a moment to think about his answer

'I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, things are pretty perfect between us at the moment, the best they have ever been. For the first time I can really see us making it all the way and that scares me because for the first time everything is working between us. Sometimes I still think I'm going to wake up and it all be a dream.'

'You're waiting for Olivia to walk away again'

Fitz sighed he needed to trust Olivia, he needed to trust that she was finally all in hasn't she proven that to him. He looked down at his feet not wanting Dr Fisher to see him.

'I had resigned myself to the fact that we would never be again. Maybe we could be friends in the distant future but everything I wanted us to be would never be but then she storms back in and I have never seen her so out of control. She was letting me see all of her and she was telling me the truth and she wanted me to know the truth about the baby and her feelings. For the first time since we started we had an honest conversation, she went away and I started to have hope again'.

'She smiles pretty much all the time, she is always near, she wants to hold my hand, she gives me kisses just because, she isn't afraid anymore of us it's like she has finally let herself believe that we can be real, she tells me she loves me and its music to my ears, I feel more connected and in love with her than ever before and yet there is the tiniest part of me that still feels like she can walk away at any moment and I hate myself for it because I know she is all in but I just can't turn that 1% off.'

'Fitz you cant beat yourself up over that tiny bit of doubt it's only natural after what you have told me about your relationship. It will take time but Olivia is proving herself to you everyday, you just have to keep letting her. Dont hold her past actions against her and it could be next week next month or even a year but that 1% will become zero.'

At OPA the team have just settled a case and Olivia is sitting in her office looking out the window, the ringing from her laptop brings her out of her thoughts of Fitz.

'Hey Tracey'

'Hi Liv well look at you looks like DC is treating you well'

'It certainly is'

'And is a certain someone in the picture' she asks knowing the answer

Olivia blushes and glances towards the window

'He sure is. It's everything. I'm even in the White House with him. All the fears I had about Fitz not wanting me that way again and just wanting to be friends was me trying to protect myself but the second I saw him for the first time I truthfully wanted everything with him'.

'How has it been this time living in the White House and how has the press not got wind of this?'

They both share a chuckle

'I have no idea it's not like I'm sneaking in or anything, we're not hiding but not announcing it either, if they find out they find out but I think maybe Abby might be working over time to put out any fires for a little bit longer. As for living back in the White House at first Fitz was hesitant, he knew what it did to us the last time and didn't want that to happen again. I love waking up to him and going to bed with him, I love having meals with him and just being able to be near him. I don't feel trapped like I used to, I still come to OPA I work on cases and then I get to go back to him. He asks me about my day and I ask him about his, we talk and laugh a lot even in the silence I feel happy'

'Last week I developed a cold with a high fever and he took care of me, he didn't go down to the oval he worked from the bed whilst looking after me and I never had that before. Even my own father would not do that when I was little'.

'Speaking of how do you feel about the news of your Father?'

'I wanted to be sad but I couldn't, I felt like the final and biggest obstacle for me and Fitz was gone. It was like this weight was lifted off my shoulders. I dont have to wonder when he decides to pop up into my life and berate me for not being good enough, for having Fitz's heart and basically not being the daughter he wanted. I realised that Rowan would never be what I wanted and I wasn't going to contact him when I came back but just knowing that he can never get to me again feels good'.

Tracey smiles at her answer she was honestly worried that her father would somehow get his claws into Olivia again.

'What about Jake?'

Olivia rolls her eyes

'He keeps sending me letters through Fitz obviously trying to get to him and make him angry or whatever he is trying to do but I haven't read any of them and I'm not sure I want to. Something's are better left in the past and I think he is one of them'.

They continue to chat until OPA get a new client Congressman Burrows who reveals that he is being blackmailed. It doesn't take the gladiators long to find the person an ex girlfriend who believes that they should still be together so she is hell bent on smearing his name and his current relationship.

After Congressman Burrows leaves and they have a plan of action they spend their time talking to each other.

'Do we think Abby will come back I kind of miss her' Quinn said

'I dont know from what she has said she is undecided whether to stay or come back'

'It would be good to have most of the gang back together hey maybe even The President could join'.

'Quinn you can call him Fitz'

She blushed and the rest of the team started laughing at her. One by one they all left until Olivia was by herself standing in her office by the window looking out to The White House. She never would have guessed 8 years later they would really be together, no hiding, no affair, just them finally able to love each other like they have always wanted.

'Ready to go Olivia'

'Yes sorry Brian'

'It's no problem'

'Before we head home is alright if I make stop first'

The smell of burn drifted through the air

'Liv' he called out

'Dont come here' she shouted but something sounded off in her voice

'Are you ok though?' concerned with how she sounded and even more so when he didn't get a reply back.

He walked into the kitchen to find it a mess with different fruits, pans and any other cutlery. He found Olivia on the floor with her head in her hands. He knelt down in front of her and put his finger under her chin making her look at him and what he saw broke his heart.

'Liv what happened?'

'You're going to think it's stupid'

'Try me'

'I was trying to make jam but I burnt it all and I felt so stupid for not even being able to make jam and then I started working myself up because I couldn't make stupid jam'

The unshed tears started to fall from her eyes which Fitz wiped away he lent in and gently kissed her lips.

'You were trying to make jam'

His voice cracking at the emotions that came from her trying to make part of their dream.

'I was trying to make Jam' she whispered

He moved to sit next to her on the floor and as soon as he made contact with the floor he pulled her into his lap.

'I'm sorry'

'What are you apologising for'

She shrugged her shoulder not really sure why she was apologising.

'Olivia Pope the love of my life I love you and the fact that you were trying to make jam is everything to me. So you burnt and ruined your first batch at it so what, if you want to try again do it, if you dont dont. I wont love you any less in fact I love you more, I never thought I would get to see you even attempt jam so this is everything to me. I love you.'

She snuggled in closer to him. She knows it's stupid to get upset over burnt jam but its part of their dream and she wants all their dreams to come true. Olivia Pope does not give up on the first try.

'I love you too and hopefully the next batch will at least be edible' they share a chuckle.

'How would you feel about a joint therapy session?' Fitz asked Olivia

He wasn't sure how she would react to the idea but it was something that Dr Fisher brought up in their session today and he liked the idea thinking it would be good for their relationship.

'I think that would be great could we perhaps video in Tracey as well on the same session?'

'I dont see why not'.

'What made you want a joint session?'

'Well I talk a lot about you and us and Dr Fisher thought it might help us going forward especially with us leaving here soon. I just want us to have the best chance possible. I dont want to lose you ever again'.

She kissed him on the lips letting them linger for a couple of extra seconds before pulling away.

'You wont. We are better than ever before and I want us to have the best chance possible too so lets set it up I'll message Tracey later see what time and date works best.'

'Olitz united' she laughed at their name he had given them

'Olitz united' leaning back in to kiss him.


	21. Chapter 21- Difference in a year

Full Circle

Chapter 21 – Difference in a year

AN: Happy Sunday guys. I've been up since 6 this morning for work. I think it should be illegal to be up that early on a Sunday. Anyway if you dont like Christmas in September the next few chapter are going to make you scream. Now me I LOVE Christmas I am counting down now that it is September haha! To the guest reviewer SAL I have no idea what has happened to your comment I didn't know anything until you alerted me I haven't done anything for it to be deleted so I have no idea. I did receive your comment as I have it in my emails so I thank you for your lovely comments. Enjoy

* * *

 _She looks up at the bright white light and wonders how she got to this very moment, her feet are up in the stirrups and she can hear the machines starting to power up. She rests her hands on the railings at the side of the bed; she turns to her left hand and sees doux bebe glistening under the harsh light._

 _She wonders what he would say to her if she ever told him, she hopes he will hate her, be disgusted with her anything but be the understanding and compassionate man he is. She contemplated telling him, then telling him it wasn't his but in the end no saying anything at all won out._

 _The doctor tells her she is starting now. She takes a deep breath and stares back up at the ceiling. How did it all come to this? Have I really become this person? How will I ever face him again? Will he ever love me again? She tries to drown out the noise and the feeling of life being sucked out of her, anything to drown out the pain from her heart and the numbness that is encompassing her whole body. She takes another deep breath and closes her eyes._

Fitz is woken by whimpering coming from Olivia. He turns to look at the clock to see it's a little past 3 in the morning, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he feels the sheets being clutched and scrunched tightly. He turns back to Liv to see her tossing and turning, he doesn't want to abruptly wake her and make her even more scared and disorientated.

Fitz starts by gently stroking her face trying to relax her features, he then leans in to whisper reassuring words in her ear it's something that has worked well in the past even in her subconscious he can seem to get through whatever has pulled her in. Finally he pulls her close and keeps whispering to her and laying gentle kisses on her temple, on her cheek, anywhere he can reach.

He can feel her heartbeat steadying out to its normal rhythm; he feels her whole body start to relax again. He strokes her for a few more minutes until he is completely sure that she is out of her nightmare. He holds her close and starts to close his eyes feeling confident that she is ok now. He feels her shift in his arms and he looks down to see that she has turned in his arms and is nuzzling his chest which makes him smile. Her head rests on his chest comfortable sleeping; he squeezes her and kisses her one more time before returning to sleep.

'Babe can you hand me that red bauble'

Fitz passes her the bauble and just watches the beauty before him decorating the Christmas tree in the residence. He has take a minute to take in the moment, here he was with his Livvie in The White House decorating their first tree together, he cant stop himself from comparing today to this time last year. It's not lost on him that today is a year from that fateful night and Liv has been struggling with nightmares for the past couple of days. What a difference a year makes he thinks.

'What do you think' Liv says whilst turning on the lights in the tree.

He looks at the twinkling lights and the glittering decorations and cant help but smile, for the first time in a long time he feels the magic of Christmas all around him.

'Wait you forgot something' he says whilst retrieving the angel to put on top of the tree

She smiles up at and takes it out of her hand, she goes to climb the ladder she has been using to decorate the top of the tree but instead he wraps around his arms around her and lifts her up

'Fitz' she shrieks in surprise and giggles as lifts her high enough to reach the top.

He keeps her in his arms and somehow they manage to turn her so she is facing him

'Hi'

'Hi'

They slowly lean into one another before their mouths fuse together, opening up to accept the others tongue as they swirl around each other. He holds her closer as she wraps her legs around him and runs her fingers through his hair. Its not lost on Liv that this time last year she was helping Mellie out with the filibuster, the snide comments under breath to Fitz, that she would do something that would change her forever and that she would spew venom to Fitz to make him come back at her and almost destroy everything they had. What a difference a year makes she thinks to herself before getting lost in Fitz.

Fitz starts backing them up luckily for them the couch is right behind Fitz, he sits and leans back so that Liv is on top. They break apart both breathing deeply, eyes closed, foreheads touching, both taking in the moment. They dive back into each other only quickly separating so that Liv can pull her jumper off then reuniting their mouths. Clothes are coming off at a frantic pace both chuckling at the fact that they are trying to pull their jeans off whilst trying to keep their mouths together not wanting to break their kiss.

Once down to their underwear they take their time caressing the other, Fitz runs his hands up and down her back which sends a shiver through Olivia, he unhooks her bra pulling the straps down her arms, as it falls to the floor he moves his hands to her panties and ever so slowly pulls them down. She breaks away from the kiss to help him get them off then she goes up to his chiselled chest and kisses down until she reaches his boxers. She pulls them down half way whilst Fitz kicks them off the rest of the way.

His erection springs free and Liv runs kisses up and down his shaft before taking him into her mouth. She hollows out her cheeks as she sucks up and down, she hears him moan and it makes her ego soar knowing she can bring great pleasure to the love of her life. She gently cups his balls and massages him.

'Oh god Livvie' Fitz says with a strangled moan

She swirls her tongue around him and goes up and down his shaft a few more times before removing her mouth and repositioning herself over him knowing that he would want to finish inside her and today thats what she wants as well.

Fitz puts his hands on her hips and helps guide him inside of her warmth, they lower her slow until he is all the way inside of her. They both groan out at the feeling of being one with each other, neither want to move they just want to take in the feeling of being united. Olivia bends forwards to kiss him once again, its messy, raw and passionate and soon their hips start moving in time with the kiss. Olivia breaks away as Fitz kisses up and down her neck before Olivia sits up straighter in order to move harder and allow Fitz to go even deeper.

She rests her hands on his chest as they meet each other thrust for thrust

'Uh Fitz' Olivia says breathlessly

'Livvie'

'Im ssss so close bbbaby'

'Me too Livvie'

He can feel liv clenching around him and he lets out another cry at the feeling of her walls squeezing him.

'Take me with you baby. Make me cum with you Livvie'

Thats was all the encouragement Liv needed to speed it up and give them both pleasure. They are both moaning loud it wouldn't be a surprise if their agents knew what was happening. With one final thrust and roll of her hips they both release at the same time heightening their pleasure.

Liv falls onto Fitz's chest and runs her hand through his chest hair whilst Fitz pulls the blanket that lay on the back of the couch over them. Liv is mesmerised by the twinkling lights whilst Fitz plays with her hair which makes her smile against his chest.

She lifts her head up to smile at him, Fitz brings both of his hands up to cup her face and kisses her slowly and sensually they are so lost in each other they dont her the knock at the door followed by it opening

'Mr President Sir you are.. Oh my god I am so sorry'

At the sound of Abby's voice they break apart and Liv buries her face in Fitz's chest whilst Fitz doesn't know what to do at the sight of his chief of staff and Liv's best friend.

'I'm sorry sir' Matt says from outside the door

'She said it was important about tonight'

'It's ok Matt'

At this point Abby has turned her back to the couple

'Right er there is some issue with the dinner tonight and I need you down there to sort it out' Abby rushed out so she could escape the room.

'I'll meet you down there' and with that Abby scurried out of the room

As soon as the door was closed Olivia started giggling

'I cant believe what she almost saw can you imagine her face if she came in a few minutes earlier'

Fitz chuckled along with her

'I better go before she comes back in here'

Olivia makes her disapproval at him leaving her known which Fitz smiles at and kisses her sweetly on the lips before Olivia removed herself from him and watched as Fitz walked butt naked to the bedroom.

Whilst Fitz was away Olivia pulled out her laptop to get some work done but to also try and Fitz a Christmas gift. They have never been able to exchange gifts and she wants this Christmas to be perfect for them especially after last years holiday. Since July she has fallen more and more in love with, he has been there for her and supported her through it all, this is their first holiday together and she wants it to be special and she wants that perfect gift to go with it.

'Are you sure you dont mind me going with Fitz tonight'? Abby asks Liv for the thousandth time

'Abby I trust you and Fitz needs someone with him tonight plus you guys are friends'.

It wasn't that Abby had a thing for Fitz it was the fact that Liv got jealous of her place in Fitz's life since their breakup a year prior. Her friendship with Liv was in a great place and she didn't want to jeopardize that by making Liv uncomfortable by going as Fitz's date.

Even though Liv was living in The White House with Fitz she wasn't ready to be his date to a dinner with lots of press especially considering the date. It didn't feel right and Fitz understood.

The next couple of days flew by for Olivia on top of trying to get a perfect gift for Fitz she was trying to wrap up all her business at OPA so her and the team could get a well earned Christmas. She was making her way to The Oval for her couples therapy with Fitz. Many of the workers were well aware of Olivia's and Fitz's relationship and didn't bat an eye lid at the sight of Olivia Pope walking around the west wing , in fact Olivia stops and talks to them on a regular basis leaving many to wonder what she could have achieved being first lady.

'You can go right in Olivia' Charlotte says to her with a smile which Olivia returns.

'Livvie this is Dr Fisher'

'Nice to meet you'

'You too'. They say whilst shaking hands.

Olivia sets her up her laptop to connect with Tracey and once everything is working and all the introductions have been made they get started.

'How has this week been for you? Tracey asks knowing the significance of it

'Better than I thought it would go. I have had a few nightmares this past week about everything that happened almost like I was reliving it. A part of me wants to bury all my feeling and erase it all and forgot about what happened but I know I cant.'

'What about you Mr President?' Tracey asks

'You can call me Fitz Tracey. I have been thinking a lot about the events of last year and I cant help but compare this year to last and it makes me realise how far we have come. I know it's been a hard week for Liv and I wish I could take the pain away for her or help out more than what I am doing'.

'Why do you feel that way Fitz' Dr Fisher chimes in this time.

'I dont want Liv to feel like she is going through this week alone. I know it must be tough on her cause it's tough on me. I just want her to know that she can talk to me about the abortion if she wants to, I dont want her to hide that part for fear it will upset me.'

'Have you felt like you cant talk to Fitz about that?'

'I haven't really talked to him about it since I came back. I guess I wasn't talking to him about it because I dont want upset or hurt him anymore than what I already have. I know how much he wanted a family with me and the first opportunity we had I ended it'.

'I know it wasn't like that Livvie, I know there was more to it than that. If you need or want to talk about it I am here I am always going to be here for you'.

Liv smiles and moves closer to Fitz on the couch.

'How has your relationship been since living together in here?'

They both look at each other and smile

'It's been pretty amazing. I know I had my doubts but I just didn't want to make the same mistakes I made last year but I love having Liv here.'

Olivia shakes her head in agreement

'When you both leave here where will you be heading?'

'We have decided to stay in DC for the time being we just need to find a place, there's always my apartment but that might not be good with secret service plus I haven't had the best of memories in there and I want to make new memories with Fitz someplace'.

'I take it your pleased to hear that Fitz?' Tracey asks with a knowing smile

'Very'

'Before you left Olivia you said that you had realised something about the time you went to Fitz on the balcony but that the opposite was true for when you left here. Do you remember?'

Olivia nods and gives a smile to Tracey knowing that she is pushing her to be honest.

'I wasn't truly ready to be with Fitz when I went to him that night. For the first time I went to him and there was no Mellie in the picture, we could really have our chance to be together but I was quickly losing control of the situation which didn't help matters. We were working but we were also losing the couple we were when all we had was stolen moments.'

'When I came back to Fitz I was truly ready to give him my all. For the first time everything was out in the open, we have been completely honest with each other and there was nothing truly holding us back. Everything that I used to fear about being with Fitz – losing myself, being married, having a family all went away when I truly accepted my love for Fitz and his for me'.

Dr Fisher gave Fitz a nod to let him know it was ok to talk

'Somewhere in the middle I stopped listening to Liv and I realised that part of it was because I was pushing you to give in to us and let us be out there in the open like I always wanted us to be. You told me that night that if we went in broken we weren't getting out together, so when we were outed I pushed us and kept on pushing to try and prove that what you said wouldn't be true. I wanted us so bad and this was the first time I really had you. No Mellie. No Jake. I lost sight of us and in turn pushed you into something you're not and still to this day I dont know why. I've always said Olivia Pope as First Lady would change the world.'

Fitz let out a sad chuckle and Olivia interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand.

'What's one thing you are worried about for the future of the two of you?'

'I know its natural in relationships to have arguments and disagreements but I'm just worried I might slip into my old ways and go on the defensive and hurt Fitz like I used to'

'It's unrealistic not to have arguments or disagreements but you've got to remember Olivia that this relationship now is completely different to the ones you have had with each other in the past. You are both fully committed in this one, there is no other party there is only you two. You two are realising your dream, you both hit rock bottom from the last time, you both know the words and actions to hurt the other deeply but it is up to us what we do with that.'

'You've both survived the worst and have come out stronger than before. If you feel yourself hitting that point of no return remove yourself from the situation. Take a walk, write your feelings down, whatever you want to do to help yourself calm down but remember this time last year, remember the lowest points of your relationship and think to yourself is it really worth what I am about to say. Will I survive this? Will our relationship survive this? If you hit your limit think of those questions and truly ask yourself is it worth it?.'

They sit and chat for a few more hours before they say goodbye to Tracey and Dr Fisher. They are both exhausted after their session, Olivia is already lying down on the couch and Fitz soon joins her before they know they are asleep in each others arms.

Abby walks in to The Oval but quickly grinds to a halt at the sight of her best friend asleep in the arms of the president, her boss but also her friend. For the first time she truly notices how happy Olivia is even in her sleeping form, she also notes how at peace Fitz looks and smiles seeing them together. She is happy that they have found their way back together, if anyone deserves happiness it's them.

She quickly pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of them thinking it would be nice for them and quietly leaves The Oval with a smile on her face knowing that Olivia and Fitz will alright no matter what life throws at them.


	22. Chapter 22- Olitz Christmas

Full Circle

Chapter 22 – An Olitz Christmas

AN:Hey everybody and as the title suggest its an Olitz Christmas. Enjoy.

Fitz was exhausted considering he was just keeping the seat warm for Susan some days were still hard and he had to remind himself that he was still The president until January 20th and that the rest of the world didn't care that he had a few weeks left.

He hadn't heard from Liv all day and he wanted nothing more than to just relax in her arms but he wasn't even sure she was home yet. Walking in to the residence Fitz was greeted with silence

'Livvie' he called out but nothing

His shoulders slumped in defeat when he heard nothing back. Walking into their bedroom he is halted in his tracks by music coming from the other direction. Fitz walks into their living room and walks past the tree they decorated together and smiles at the memories; he enters the yellow oval room and sees candles all along the room and roses leading onto the Truman balcony.

Before he steps onto the balcony he wonders what Liv is up to, the last time there was candles and roses leading onto the balcony he had proposed. Stepping foot on the balcony he sees the record player playing _Aint no way_ just like last time and more candles and roses. Liv steps forward wearing floor length white gown with a huge smile on her face as she sees Fitz's confused expression.

'Liv what is this'

'This is my do over'

'Do over?'

Liv extended her hands out to Fitz which he eagerly walks over to her and grabs her hands.

'Now I'm not proposing as I dont want to take that from you again but I wanted to re create what you did and make it into a happy memory before we leave here. Do you remember the question that you asked me?'

'What do you want?'

'You. I've always wanted you Fitz but the Olivia Pope that always runs and lets her head over rule her always won but not this time or ever again. This Olivia Pope wants you. This Olivia Pope wants a future with you and isn't afraid of it. I'm not afraid to say I love you and I'm not afraid to say I want it all with you. You were right when you said I wasn't ready but I am now.'

She smiled at him and cupped his face and kissed his lips, there was no tongue but it was the sweetest most sensual kiss they had shared.

'Looking back on that I think it was the first time I stopped listening to you and to us and you were right we were not ready but I want you to know that the next time and there will be a next time I propose will want to do it and not because a situation has forced my hand. I will be picking the ring and sweeping you off your feet and making sure it's everything you have ever wanted so you cant say no'

Olivia lets out a giggle and Fitz smiles at her and kisses her again, he pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck as they rest their foreheads against each others. Fitz starts swaying them to the music, forehead to forehead, nose to nose and eyes locked on each other as they gently move around the balcony completely lost in each other.

They made their way over to the lounge chairs letting the silence encompass them. Liv looked back at Fitz who had his eyes closed with a smile on his face as he was drawing small circles on Liv shoulders. She looked back over DC when an idea popped in her head. She turned her body to face Fitz and made her way to his ear and whispered

'Ever have sex on this balcony?'

Fitz's eyes quickly popped open and he turned his head so fast Liv thought he might get whiplash. A sly smile graced his face as he brought his face dangerously close to hers

'No should we become the first' he said in that husky voice she loves so much

Liv rubbed her nose up and down his before claiming his lips hungrily. Fitz moves his hands to pull up her gown so he can pull her onto him. Liv hands run down Fitz's chest making her way down to his pants, she unzips his zipper and starts stroking him through his boxers.

Fitz breaks away from the kiss to throw his head back and moan out load, Liv latches on to Fitz's neck as he starts thrusting into her hand. Initially Liv was only supposed to stroke him a couple of times before undressing him but the feel of him even through his boxers and the way he was responding to her made Liv forget all about becoming one with him she wanted to bring him to pleasure first.

Knowing that he was close she slowed her movements down a little as her hand made its way inside of his boxers whilst her other hand undid his belt followed by his pant button giving Liv much more access and freeing Fitz. When Fitz felt Liv's hand on him he almost lost it but somehow managed to keep himself from coming. Starring into Liv's eyes as she picked up the pace again he brought his face to hers and kissed her hard moaning into her mouth as their tongues came in to contact.

'Come for me Mr President' and that was all it took for Fitz to release all over Liv's hand. He felt himself calm down a little but as soon as he saw Liv licking her hand and moaning at the taste of his cum he was soon standing back at full attention again.

'Livvie'

'Yes Mr President' causing Fitz to growl before pouncing on top of her, he trailed kisses all the way down her body kissing her covered core before diving underneath her dress to kiss her through her panties. He lightly nipped the apex of her inner thighs before grabbing her panties with his teeth and dragging them down and off her.

He kissed back up her legs before diving into her core like a starved man, he kissed, sucked and nibble all over paying special attention to her clit which made Liv scream out loud. He drove his tongue as far as it could go into her tunnel whilst his thump applied pressure to her clit. Liv was crying out her stomach was contracting and Fitz could feel her release was imminent so with final flick of his tongue Liv's orgasm washed over her and Fitz greedily lapped up every last drop.

Fitz made his way back up to Liv and she pulled him down on top of her and claimed his lips again tasting her on him. She unfastened his tie and made quick work of his shirt buttons she tried to pull it off him but the cufflinks prevented her from getting it all the way off, Fitz chuckled as Liv let out a whine at not being able to get him shirtless.

As Fitz went to work on the cufflinks Liv stood up and unzipped her dress letting it pool at her feet. She waited for Fitz to look up at her as at this point the only thing she was wearing were her heels and doux bebe. Fitz finally had his shirt off and looked up to see the most beautiful woman standing before him completely naked, he tried to form words but his breath was caught in this throat.

Liv bent down and pulled off his shoes and socks then preceded to take his pants and boxers off with Fitz lifting up to make the job easier. Liv placed her hands on his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear

'I want you so bad Mr President'

Without words she grabbed one of his hands and guided it through her soaked folds

'Do you feel how wet I am for you baby? Do you feel what only you do to me'?

Fitz was aroused at Liv's action he was speechless. Usually Fitz was the one in control of their love making sessions but something sparked inside of her and she wanted Fitz to let her take control. She pushed him back so he was lying flat on his back, she stepped out of her shoes as she straddled his waist. She lifted up and glided back and forth on Fitz saturating him in juices. They both let out a moan as she continued to tease the both of them.

'God Livvie I need to be inside you' Fitz said in a strangled voice

Liv slowly lowered herself onto Fitz and gave herself a couple of minutes to adjust. She started off slow moving up and down on Fitz and every so often adding a roll to her hips. She lowered her face and chest to Fitz so she could kiss him. The kiss matched the pace Olivia was setting, it was slow and sensual and their tongue action matched their thrusts. Fitz broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck to her chest making his way over to right breast and lavishing it with attention whilst Olivia continued to bring them pleasure.

He sucked and slightly bit down her bud causing Olivia to moan before switching his attention to the other breast and repeating the same actions. He runs his hands down her waist and Olivia thought he was going to take back control but was pleasantly surprised when he just rested his hands on her hips and helped control the pace. Sensing that they both needed more she picked up the pace going harder and faster on Fitz.

'Fitz'

'Liv Liv Liv'

They both were hurtling towards the finish line which made Liv speed up and Fitz also started to thrust upwards going deeper and deeper each time. Liv looked down to see Fitz watching her so she brought her hands to her breast and started playing with them and pinching her nipples which caused her to moan and Fitz let out a growl at the sight and the feel of Liv's channel clenching around him.

She dragged one hand down to her clit and felt Fitz's grip on her hips tighten as she started to pleasure herself.

'Fiittzz babby Im..'

'Fuck Livvie'

With one final thrust they both exploded together slowing their thrusts down as their orgasms washed over them and finished. Liv collapsed on Fitz's chest breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath.

Fitz was the first one to catch his breath

'Damn Livvie that was amazing'

She smiled on his chest

'I'm glad you enjoyed it'

'I more than enjoyed it'

They let the traffic and nightlife surround them as they basked in the afterglow of their love making. Fitz saw a throw on the back of the chair and pulled it over their naked bodies. He looked down to see his beautiful Livvie drifting off to sleep, he kissed her forehead and held her tighter before his eyes made their way shut.

Christmas Eve came and Olivia and Fitz barely left the bedroom. Fitz stopped at the oval to make sure nothing needed his attention so he could spend today and tomorrow just wrapped up in Liv. He started off by making his famous French toast with lots of bacon and woke Liv up with breakfast in bed.

They spent the rest of their morning in bed watching Christmas movies starting with Liv's favourite The Polar Express then moving onto Fitz's favourite The Grinch. They fell asleep somewhere in between the Home Alone movies.

Fitz was the first one to wake from their nap and decided to run them a bath, Liv woke up shortly after and heard the water running so she took the time to make sure everything was set for Fitz's present tomorrow. Smiling when the person told her everything was set.

Fitz walked into the bedroom and smiled as he saw Liv awake

'Hi beautiful'

'Hi sexy'

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, he puts her down so that she can pull her hair up before she gets into the bath scooting forward so Fitz can get in behind. They stay in the tub talking and laughing until the water gets cold. They dry themselves before quickly making their way back to the bed where they spend the rest of the evening making love only to stop for food. They are both determined to erase the memories of last Christmas by filling this one with happy loving memories.

Olivia is woken by her phone buzzing that she strategically places near her last night so only she could hear it and not wake Fitz up in the process. Seeing that her present is here she quickly and quietly makes her way out of the bedroom and down to the entrance.

'He is going to be so surprised by this you are going to make his Christmas Liv'

'I hope so I just want to make up for last year and show how much I love him'

Olivia and her Christmas present to Fitz continue to talk all the way until the residence

'Do you miss this place?'

'Sometimes I miss dad though most of all I want to talk to dad about me staying with him and I guess you when he leaves'.

'I think your dad would love that Karen, he talks about you, Teddy and Gerry all the time. He hates that he easily caved on sending you guys away to boarding school, he knows he has missed so much he just wants you to know that he loves you.'

'Livvviiieeee' Teddy whispers out knowing that he is surprising his daddy for Christmas

'Hey buddy you excited to surprise daddy?'

Teddy nodded his head whilst rubbing his eyes.

'Why dont you guys head to the tree and Ill go wake him for you'

Liv made her way back to the bedroom and smiled seeing Fitz still sleeping with the sheets barely covering his naked lower half. She made her way over to him and started peppering his face with kisses.

'Wake up baby' she whispered and continued her kissing assault

'mmm' he said first before opening his eyes and smiling wide as Liv makes her way to his lips.

'Merry Christmas baby'

'Merry Christmas Livvie'

'Your presents are waiting for you'

This caused Fitz to sit up and quickly make his way into the bathroom to freshen up. Once done he was making his way out the door when Liv stopped him and put a tie around his eyes. Liv guides him to the living room standing directly in front of the tree were Teddy and Karen are waiting.

'Ok. 3. 2. 1. Open'

Fitz quickly tugged off the tie and was absolutely surprised when he saw his 2 children standing in front of the tree. He had tears in his eyes as this was the first time in months he was seeing his kids. Karen was away at boarding school but Teddy was staying with Mellie and since the revelation of the abortion Mellie had been using Teddy to get back at him.

Fitz quickly scooped Teddy up and pulled Karen into a hug and held them tight and kissed them multiple times.

'There's more' Teddy said loudly and he passed Fitz the envelope he was carrying. Fitz sat down with his kids at his side. He pulled out some court documents; he was confused at first until he saw it was the custody papers for Teddy. He looked down to see that it had been changed to joint custody. He looked up to Liv who had tears in her eyes

'Livvie'

She made her way over to him and whispered that she would tell him later. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

'EWWWW' Teddy said loudly

'Yeah ewww' Karen joined in although she had a smile on her face as she saw how happy her dad was.

They all settled down in front of the tree and started to open presents, Christmas music was playing in the background as they started to tear open the presents. Fitz wondered how Karen and Teddy's presents got here but then he remembered that Liv said she would send them off. He smiled at her knowing she had this all planned.

Liv opened up her present from Fitz she let out a squeal seeing that it was Prada bag she was after, she then opened up a new Movado watch she turned it over to see he had it engraved

' _To a lifetime of one minutes'_

For her final gift she un wrapped a piece of paper telling her to be free in March as he was whisking her away to France. He remembered her saying she wanted to travel with him and France was her favourite country. She quickly made her way into his arms as Karan and Teddy were occupying the floor near the tree.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

For Fitz's final present Olivia went to grab her laptop, she was really nervous about this one and prayed that Fitz would love it as much as she does.

She handed Fitz her laptop and snuggled in next to him, he scrolled through the photos loving what he was seeing but was confused as to why Liv was showing him this

'What is this place'

Liv smiled as the words sounded familiar to she'd uttered to him a few years ago

'This is yours, ours, I bought it for us. This is where we are going to start our life together after here. Thats if you like it if you dont then I can put it back up on the market or do something with it or'

Fitz cut her off by kissing her.

'I love the house' he said once the kiss had finished.

'Kids come look at the new house we will be living in'

Both Karen and Teddy were excited by the possibility of living with their dad and Liv. Everyone was excited about the move and they were talking about what they wanted to do the house once they had moved in.

The 4 spent the rest of the morning watching Christmas movies before deciding to get ready before Livs team got there for Christmas dinner. Maurice had left instructions for Fitz for the perfect Christmas dinner. Abby was making dessert which made Liv very happy at the thought of having some of Abby's baking.

By 2pm everyone had arrived and they were all laughing and enjoying each others company. Even Huck was laughing and smiling and to their surprise Teddy was attached to Huck and vice versa which made Liv smile it also made her think of future Christmas's with kids of their own.

At 2.30 they were all sitting down and eagerly digging into the food that was spread all along the table. They were all talking and sharing memories and having the best Christmas they have ever had. For the first time Karen felt like she was a part of a proper family, she couldn't remember every having a Christmas like this before and smiled thinking this will be the first one that Teddy really remembers.

Fitz asked everyone to stay which they all eagerly agreed to not wanting to depart from great company. Fitz and Liv got Teddy settled into bed and went back out to their guests. Karen was surprised that she was allowed to stay up even though she was a teenager she thought that her dad and Liv would also want her out the way.

The adults all decided to break out the board games which brought more laughter as they all showed their competitive side. Karen snuggled into her dad and Fitz wrapped his arms around her as they teamed up together.

It was way past 3 in the morning when they all decided they had enough. Karen was fast asleep in Fitz's lap, he gently scooped her up and carried her to her room getting her under the covers he kissed her forehead and left.

Liv was already waiting in bed for him, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed pulling Liv close.

'This has been the best Christmas ever. Thank you so much Livvie'

'Best Christmas ever. I love you Fitz'

'I love you so much Livvie'

He hugged her even closer as he felt her even breathing and kissed her cheek

' _Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight'_ he whispered before joining Liv in the land of slumber.


	23. Chapter 23- Love in The Oval

Full Circle

Chapter 23 – Love in The Oval

AN: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews I'm so happy that you are enjoying this! I am starting back uni this week so an update might not happen for a couple of weeks until I get used to my new schedule but I will try my best to get something up if not I hope you understand. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fitz woke up the next day and was surprised to see Olivia still sleeping, taking a quick glance to the clock he saw that it was gone past 12. He was even more surprised to see Teddy curled up into Liv, he doesn't remember hearing him come in during the night. His heart swells at the thought of Liv comforting his son.

He eases himself out of bed as quietly as he can so that he doesn't wake Teddy or Liv. He makes in to the living room where he sees Abby and Huck talking at the table with cups of coffee in hand.

'Morning' he greeted them

'Morning' Abby grumbled out whilst Huck nodded in his direction

'Whats the matter with you'

'Why did you let me drink so much last night I have the headache from hell'

Fitz just chuckles at her and decides to start making them all a greasy breakfast to help soak up the alcohol that was consumed last night.

Quinn and Marcus where next to come into the living room followed by Karen who went to help Fitz with breakfast. 15 minutes later Liv and Teddy made their way to the rest of the group. Initially they were all surprised to see Liv carrying Teddy on her hip and being so motherly towards him.

'How did you all sleep last night' Liv asked but she was met with grumbles and moans from the group.

'Where's Fitz' which Abby just pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

She kissed Teddy on the cheek as they walked into the kitchen, she stops just in the door way and watched the father/daughter duo laughing and making breakfast. It makes her think of how lonely Fitz must have been last year after she left. It hurts her heart to think how horrible last Christmas was for him.

Karen was the first one to notice Liv and Teddy in the room and immediately ran over to hug the pair. Fitz came over and gave them both a kiss.

'What are you making?'

'Karen's in charge of the pancakes whilst I'm in charge of the bacon, sausages and eggs'

'Mm well it smells delicious doesn't it Teddy?'

Teddy nods his head from Liv's shoulder.

'I'll go settle this one down with the others and come back to help you serve' She gives Fitz another kiss and goes to the living room to settle Teddy down. Back in the kitchen she helps Karen and Fitz place the food on the plates and heads out into the living room with 3 plates and Karen and Fitz bring in the rest.

They all quickly dig as the smells from the plate all make them extremely hungry. Hardly any words were spoken expect to compliment Karen on her pancakes who blushes at the praise she receives from Liv's friends.

They spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around watching TV and dosing off in between. Just before Huck, Quinn and Marcus leave Abby wants to talk to them

'I've thought about what I want to do after Fitz leaves and I've decided that I want to be a gladiator again if you'll all have me?'

Huck, Quinn and Marcus all give each other looks deciding to make Abby sweat a little before bursting out into big smiles and welcoming her back to OPA.

'Is this ok with you Liv?'

'Abby are you kidding I cant wait to have you back' and she gets up to her hug her friend

With that settled Abby, Huck, Quinn and Marcus all decide to leave the residence and head back home.

They spend the rest of the evening enjoying time together as a family laughing and joking. Once they got Karen and Teddy in bed they decide to tackle the mountain of dishes that have been left behind from the past 2 days. They talk about how much it was having her friends over and how they have enjoyed being a family. They both have never felt like this before between them. For the first time they have a family in each other and in Fitz's kids.

'So how did you get Mellie to agree to joint custody' he asks once they are settled in bed

She gets closer to him and he wraps his arm around her

'Susan's VP Mike Austin his wife was recently diagnosed with cancer, he came to my team wondering what his best options were as he wants to be there with his wife. I talked to Susan and asked her opinion of having Mellie as VP, I think she was surprised at first but said she would consider it. Next was getting Mellie on board'

'At first Mellie was having none of it but I reasoned with her how beneficial it would be for her future run as president. I told her I wanted her to give you joint custody in exchange I gave her my file I have on her, anything that could harm her political future and promised her the VP spot if she agreed.'

'Thankfully Susan also agreed to have her as VP after having a meeting with the pair and discussing their goals going forward'.

Fitz was stunned. No wonder Mellie hasn't been trouble lately

'How did I not know about any of this?' Fitz asked

'I asked them not tell you until I did. Plus in the New Year Susan and Mike are holding a press conference and to announce Mellie as the new VP so everyone can enjoy the holidays without being bombarded with questions.'

'You never cease to amaze me Olivia Pope'

Over the next few days they started packing up their belongings some being put into the new house whilst others were going across to Blair House. It was strange to think that his time in The White House was coming to an end, some days it seemed like he was doomed to live his days out in this prison.

It was late on Friday night everything was packed up and Fitz only had a couple of days left living in The White House before Susan and her daughter would get settled in whilst he stayed at Blair House until Susan took over. Teddy was fast asleep, Karen was in her bedroom and Liv had stepped out which just left Fitz nursing a scotch in the living room when the phone rang.

'Fitz Grant' he answered then a smile appeared on his face as he heard who was on the phone. He popped his head into his kids room letting Karen know he was heading to The Oval for a bit if there was an emergency.

He walked into his empty office and looked around, he cant believe that this will be his no more when the door to his right opens and reveals his Livvie wearing the white dress with black lace across her midsection. They both smile at each other knowing what is going to happen.

'Hi'

'Hi'

Fitz stalks towards her as Liv back ups

' _Mr President'_ she says seductively

' _Mmm I like that say it again'_

' _Mr President'_ she says as they reach the fire place and he pulls her into him one hand on her midsection the other on her breast as he goes to kissing her neck

' _Look around you look where we are'_

They both stare at each other and give each other a long kiss before breaking apart

' _I think it can happen right there on that desk'_ they both say as Liv turns in his arms and resumes kissing him, both swaying backwards until they reach the desk which Liv sits on and opens her legs for Fitz to stand in between.

He kisses down her dress and she opens her legs a little wider so that he can pull her underwear down. Once removed he kisses his way back up and re joining their lips. He growls into her mouth as he feels her undoing his belt buckle and pants then pushing them down along with his boxers.

He pushes her dress up higher to get greater access to her and surges inside of her causing Liv to throw her head back

'Fitz' she moans once he is inside of her

He pulls her head back to face him, he doesn't move he is just starring at her before cupping her face and going back to kissing her passionately as he starts moving in and out of her. She grabs his ass and pulls him in even closer making him grab one of her legs to bring it higher causing him to go deeper inside of her.

'Oooohhh FFFiitttzzz'

They are moving together in sync going faster as they both feel the peak fast approaching

'Let go for me Livvie' as he feels her tightening around him and she lets go screaming out his name

'UGGHHH' Fitz growls into her neck as he releases deep inside of her.

Fitz kisses up and down her neck as they both calm down before pulling out of her. Liv stands up and removes her shoes then unzipping her dress.

'I'm not done with you yet Mr President'

She starts by kissing down his shirt covered chest then removing it revealing his glorious abs, Fitz takes the hint and kicks off his shoes and socks and stepping out of his pants and boxers. Liv runs her hands up and down his chest and kissing his lips whilst going to stroke him feeling the mixture of their essence on him and her hands.

She breaks the kiss and somehow pushes him down until he is flat on the seal. Fitz is so turned on by this side of Liv he is having hard time not releasing on the spot. Liv straddles him and rubs him up and down her slit before guiding herself down on him. She can feel Fitz twitching inside of her and it only turns her on even more knowing that he is ready to burst.

She doesn't move instead she clenches her inner muscles repeatedly bringing out the animalistic growls in Fitz. The image of Liv straddling him on the seal and with Liv's walls repeatedly clenching him is too much for Fitz

'Let go for me Mr President' and that was all Fitz needed before he released inside of her with an extremely loud roar. The feeling of Fitz releasing almost brought her to an orgasm.

Fitz was panting and sweating he cant believe what has just happened. The sex between him and Liv has always been out of this world but since Camp David their sex life has been on another level. They are so connected and in tune with one another like never before.

Liv lets him calm down before clenching her muscles as she starts to feel him rise inside of her

'I hope you have something left for me Mr President'

Fitz opened his eyes to see his little Vixen on top of him and decided that enough was enough; he wrapped his arms around before gently turning them over so he was on top. She gripped his waist with her legs as drove into her.

She was moaning loudly and was struggling to stop her orgasm from happening; Fitz went to her neck to suck on her spot

'Oh god' Liv screamed

He then brought one of his hands to rub her clit which caused Liv to break screaming out his name, Fitz slowed down his thrusts as her orgasm washed over her.

He pulled out almost all the way leaving just the tip in before quickly surging back into her, he repeated this a couple more times

'Fuck baby' Liv screamed

Fitz groaned out loud before picking up Liv's leg and placing it on his shoulder as he thrusted into her but slower this time, enjoying the way Liv felt against him. Liv started to meet him thrust for thrust and it didn't take them long before they both climaxed

'Oh Livvie'

'FFiitttzz'

Both sweaty messes Fitz collapsed on top of Liv not being able to hold himself up any longer. Liv loves the feel of Fitz on top of her it makes her feel safe and protected.

After a few minutes Fitz is able to move his body just a little so he isn't suffocating Liv, they stare at each other before giggling like school children

'I cant believe we just did that' he said and Liv smiles back at him. He looks up and notices the cameras

'I hope you had them switched off'

'Actually I told Matt we would need a copy'

'Livvie you are bad' he then kisses her hard thinking he cant wait to watch that back

They stare at each other again both gazing lovingly into each others eyes before Liv breaks the silence

'You're the most important person in my life Fitz'

He smiles at her before speaking

'You're the most important person in my life Liv, other than Karen and Teddy, you are my everything'

'You better make sure we get these carpets cleaned before Susan takes over, wouldn't want to be explaining what these mysterious stains are on the carpet'

They both break out laughing thinking about how they would explain their activities in The Oval.

'Yeah not sure that is the type of present I should be giving her'

'Come on we better head back up in case Teddy wakes up again'

They both redress with huge smiles on their faces and before they leave they share a kiss right under the cameras. Heading out Liv wraps Fitz's arms around her as they walk back up to the residence wrapped in one another. More in love than ever and ready to start the next chapter of their lives together.


	24. Chapter 24 -Old ways resurface

Full Circle

Chapter 24 – Old ways resurface

AN: Hey guys just want to say thanks so much for sticking with this whilst I took a mini break to get used to my new schedule. I cant promise to update every week but I will do my best. I am also thinking of putting up a new story to keep things fresh haha I know im breaking one of my rules but this story is no where near finished yet so it will be forever before I have more stories if I stick to only doing 1 story at a time let me know what you think?! This chapter is not as a light and fluffy as the previous ones just an FYI but nothing too much.. Let me know what you think.. :)

* * *

It was late at night and Olivia and Fitz were walking around the White House, halls were empty and many of the staff had cleared out their offices for their new arrivals in the Ross administration. Olivia was leaning her head against Fitz's chest as they carried on walking down the hallways. Olivia couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she had become First Lady.

For the past couple of weeks she had been in a funk, feeling down and having regrets over the choices she had made over the past 9 years. She didn't mean to keep it all to herself but she also didn't want to bother Fitz with her feelings and she didn't want to hurt him anymore by saying she wished she believed in them more back then and how she wished she was not only his First Lady but Americas too.

There were rumblings in the press about their relationship; it seemed they had finally caught on to their relationship again. Some were positive praising the couple for finding each other again and not letting love go whilst the majority were negative attacking Fitz when some rumours came out about his wild card phase, which Liv only blamed herself for.

She wondered what would have happened if she told Fitz about the plans for defiance, surely they would have been together he would have pulled out of the race divorced Mellie and started a family with her and re enter the race for President with her by his side and win this time cleanly. Teddy would have been theirs and who knows how many more they would have had by now.

Then she thought about what would have happened if she never left his side- if she never resigned. Amanda Tanner would have never happened, Billy Chambers wouldn't have even stood a chance, and they could have achieved amazing things in their first 4 years. She would have been able to come up with a plan for him to divorce Mellie within the year and then work on them being a couple for the public.

What if she came forward the first time her name was leaked, if she had stuck to the plan she created after he run out the clock for her they would have endured a lot less heartache. _Why was I always a coward when it came to us getting out happy ever after_? She thought to herself.

Thoughts about leaving after Gerry died came to her, how she pushed him away after she was kidnapped, how she sought comfort in others when really she only wanted him. She couldn't understand how she was always so worried about the optics and the press when it's her job to spin it all and she is the best at what she does.

Liv was so lost in her thoughts she didn't feel Fitz pull her into a closet, she was confused at first scanning her surroundings and that's when she saw the electrical panel to the side of them and behind her.

For the past few weeks Fitz has noticed that Liv seems off and almost distant but not quite. He doesn't want to push her in opening up if she's not ready but he cant help but worry. He only has a week left and they can finally start their lives together. He doesn't want to leave without re creating a memory for them and hopefully it will help Liv in any way, he knows that sex isn't the answer for them anymore like it used to but he wants to connect with Liv and he wants to be able to bring her back to him.

He leans his forehead against hers and whispers

'I know this isn't a happy memory for us but I want to change that for us. We were in such a bad place then and I treated you horribly but I want every place of this White House to be a reminder of how much I love you'.

He leans in and kisses her gently on the lips

'You can still slap me if you want too though'

Which brings out a chuckle in Liv and for the first time that day she truly smiles. She reunites her lips with Fitz's her tongue prodding his lips until he opens his mouth surging her tongue inside. She knows she needs to talk to him but she just wants to feel connected to Fitz. She wants to feel him deep inside of her, making her feel loved and wanted and trying to forget about all the thoughts that have been swirling around for the past few weeks.

There's no need for foreplay tonight Olivia just wants Fitz and he knows it. She peels of his t shirt first wanting to feel his body, then Oliva's top is next to go along with her lounge pants and underwear. For the next minute Fitz just spends his time caressing and admiring Liv's beautiful body, he cant believe he is so lucky that this beautiful goddess has come back to him.

Fighting the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes she puts her concentration on removing Fitz's sweats and boxers. Both naked he picks Liv up and she wraps her legs around his waist his erection poking against her stomach, she gently strokes it a few times before guiding it to her core where Fitz takes over and pushes into her.

In stark contrast to the last time they were in here Fitz is making sure that Olivia feels loved and cherished, he is making love to her, going slow and gentle, no rush, no harsh thrusts, no harsh grips, just 2 soul mates affirming their love for one another in the most intimate of ways.

There whispers of each others love fill the closet, he connects their lips as he feels Liv's orgasm wash over her and a couple of thrusts later he is joining her. He holds her close as they let the aftermaths of their orgasms wash over them not breaking their connection.

He turns them around and sinks to the floor still holding her close. He runs his hand up and down her back but stops when he feels wetness hitting his shoulder. He moves his head back to look at Liv and gently places his finger under her chin and lifts her head to meet his and what he saw broke his heart. He cups her face and wipes the tears away and pulls her back into a hug as sobs wreck her body.

Fitz tries his best to stay calm for Liv and not let her know how worried he is about her, for the first time since she came back into his life he doesn't know what to do for her. He feels lost and helpless as his love is crying in his arms.

'I'm sorry' she whispers over and over again still clinging tightly to him

'Livvie you have nothing to be sorry for babe. Whatever it is I am here for you ok no matter what baby. We're in this together'

They stay on the floor for a while before Fitz gets them redressed, his Livvie looks so lost and he doesn't know what to do. He scoops her up into his arms and carries her through The White House tunnels and back to Blair House. They enter the bedroom and he lays her down gently as she had fallen asleep along the way. He props himself up on his hand and watches her sleep

'I love you so much Livvie and no matter I am here for you, you dont have to go through anything alone ever again. Whenever you are ready to talk I am here for you. I love you my sweet baby' he whispers in her ear and holds her close throughout the night.

Today's the day Fitz never thought he would see the day he finally leaves The White House and much to his surprise Liv is walking out with him. She's still not herself and hasn't talked to him yet but he knows she is trying to work through whatever is going on.

'Are you sure you want to do this Liv?'

'I'm walking out with you Fitz. I am going walking out those doors by your side and be at the ceremony and when you depart I am going to be at your side.. Where I should have been all along' she said the last part quietly but he still heard it.

He doesn't push her on what she just said giving her the time to come to him and talk. Instead he takes her hands and kisses them both. They walk around the Rose garden for the final time

'Do you know what we should do?'

'What' he asks her

'Take a selfie here we need a reminder of our spot it can be one of our first picture we can put up in our home'

He smiles at her and they take a couple of selfies and then they get Matt to take a picture of them.

They arrive at Susan's inauguration ceremony to a whirlwind of press who have gone wild at the confirmation of Olivia and Fitz back together. Olivia tries to keep the smile on her face but when she sees Susan's daughter holding the bible as Susan takes the oath her mind is telling her that it should have been her doing that for Fitz. She looks down in the hopes the press wont catch that fallen look on her face. Fitz sensing the change in Liv his squeezes her hand tighter and kisses the side of her temple.

Susan and her daughter along with Mellie wave as Fitz and Olivia get in the limousine and drive away.

'Are you ready to head home' Olivia asks

'More than you know' he kisses her and she rests her head on his shoulder and interlaces their fingers together as they head to their home.

Liv and her team did a wonderful job setting up their home for them, he cant believe that this is his home now with Liv. Teddy moved in with them straight away and Karen would be arriving next week. He loved being able to spend true quality time with Teddy and not have to worry about a world crisis needing his attention.

Liv has been throwing herself into OPA trying to ignore everything and everyone around her. She knows she is falling back into her old ways and she doesn't know how to stop. She feels herself losing control and she doesn't know how it happened.

Everything should be perfect, Fitz is out of office, they are living together, they have Teddy, OPA is thriving again but yet Olivia feels more lost than ever. She knows that the way she has been feeling is probably due to the ending of one chapter and the start of another but she also thinks it's down to something else.

She opens her desk draw and stares at whats inside before she can even think about her next move Abby walks into her office and she quickly shuts draw. Abby has noted the change in Liv over the past few weeks but doesn't want to push her she finally has her friend back and she doesn't know what to do.

Abby informs her of the new client coming in the next few minutes and Olivia is relieved to have something take her mind off everything. She tells her get the team together and she'll be out in a minute. Before leaving she looks at the picture on her desk it's the one that Fitz sent her while she was away, tears threaten fall but the dinging of the elevator sends her into gladiator mode.

Its 11:30 pm and she still isn't back yet, he has tried her phone multiple times already and it just rings and rings. Teddy was disappointed at no Liv at dinner again; he loved Liv just as much as he loved his daddy and wanted to spend time with her. He has been drawing her pictures each night after dinner in hopes it would make her feel better. Even though he was only 4 he was very observant of other people especially those he was close with.

Olivia was sat on the floor with her back against the door. Tears were streaming down her face; she didn't know what time it was but knew it was late by the darkness that was coming in from the windows. She wanted to get her phone and call Fitz but she couldn't move she was trapped in every sense. Even her agent Brian wouldn't be able to check on her as he was stationed downstairs at the front of the building and not in the offices.

11:45 Fitz tried ringing again but got the same response. He decided to phone Abby when he filled her in Abby grew worried she and the rest of the team had left hours ago. He asked if she could come over and watch Teddy whilst he went to OPA. Whilst waiting for Abby to come over Fitz contacted Brian to go up and check on her and let her know he was on his way.

Brian immediately grew worried when he heard from Fitz; he called for the elevator and made his way up to the offices. He made his way to Olivia's office and saw it was empty but her belongings were still there. He checked the conference room and all the offices but they too were empty and in darkness.

He saw the light shining through the bathroom door and made his over to check on her.

'Olivia' he called out but got no response he could see the slight shadow of her body so he knew she was in there.

Olivia could make out someone calling her name but all that she could register was that it wasn't Fitz's voice. She looked down at the stick in her hand and a fresh wave of tears came to her. She could hear someone talking on the phone but she just wanted Fitz. He would make everything alright.

'Olivia are you ok in there?'

He got no response again and spoke into the phone to Fitz who was on his way over. He was about to enter the room when he heard Olivia call out for Fitz. Knowing that she must be in a bad way he didn't want to enter and he knew the only person she wants is his boss.

'Olivia I am putting the phone on loud speaker so you can hear Fitz'

She heard Brian speaking into the phone and she must have heard him say 'sir' and she knew he was talking to Fitz which made her call out for him. She can hear his voice coming through the phone. She needs him. She stares ahead at the wall as more tears come down her face; she grips the stick tightly in her hand. It's all her fault.

 _If you loved him as much as you claimed too all those years ago this wouldn't be happening now._

 _This is payback. This is my entire fault._

 _Why couldn't I believe in him the way he believed in me._

Fitz runs through OPA with matt in tow he doesn't even bother to wait for the elevator he uses the stairs to get to her faster. He sees Brian at the bathroom door and gives him a nod as he quickly makes his way over to Matt to give the couple their privacy.

'Livvie' he says gently

It takes a couple of minutes before he gets a response from her

'Fitz' she says shakily

'Yes baby it's me' he tries to say the calmest he can

It took Liv a minute to register that he is standing on the other side of the door and it's not coming from the phone. She feels so weak as she makes her way over to the door and shakily unlocks and opens the door. The second she sees Fitz she throws herself into his arms and breaks down.

Fitz scoops her up at first he is unsure whether to move into her office or stay in the bathroom, he decides on the latter wanting to get to the bottom as quickly as he can.

Just like in the closet he sits on the floor with her in his lap and holds her as she cries.

'Livvie baby what's going on talk to me so I can help'

She can hear the desperation in his voice but she cant bear the look of disappointment that will come across his face.

'Its all my fault'

'Whats your fault'

She doesn't say anything else she just hands over the stick that was clutched tightly in her hand. Fitz looks down and sees it's a negative pregnancy test. Before he can say anything to her Liv is talking about avoiding looking at him

'I have been feeling off for the past month or so at first I shrugged it off but then slowly all these thoughts kept creeping in, I kept thinking about our relationship and what I should have done differently, I kept thinking about all the things I have done to hurt you and all the things I regret when it comes to us and always walking away from you'.

She takes a breath as tears still come down her face

'It should have always been me Fitz, I should have always been by your side and I should have been your First Lady. I hate that because of me we have wasted so much time, time we will never get back. Teddy should have been ours and I would have been pregnant with our 3rd but instead Teddy's not mine, I aborted our first and now I'm holding a negative pregnancy test when I thought I was.'

Fitz cant contain his tears as he hears Liv talk he sees her getting more and more upset and he knows he needs to get her breathing under control first before anything else.

'Liv I need you to slow down and breathe for me ok, I need you to take deep breaths for me'.

He cups her chin making eye contact for the first time resting forehead against each others. He grabs hold of one of her hands whilst the other goes to her back to rub up and down to help calm her down.

'Slowly in and out Livvie'

He squeezes her hand which she squeezes back. They sit in silence for a while just breathing each other in.

'Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling Livvie?'

'I wanted to at first but they just kept getting stronger and I didn't want you to hate me, you've always wanted us to be together from the very beginning and I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had. Then before I knew it I started going back to old Olivia shutting myself off from you and everybody else'

'You know you can talk to me about anything right'

'I know' she whispers out.

'We will have our family Liv it's just not the right time. Right now we focus on us as a couple, we focus on Teddy and Karen, we get married and then when everything is going well we will be blessed with a mini Olivia Pope who will be strong, confident and beautiful like her mother ok?

She doesn't say anything she just hugs him letting him know she heard every word.

'Thankyou. Thankyou for coming for me'

'We're in this together Livvie no matter what'

They stay wrapped up in each other a little while longer before deciding to head home. When they make it home Abby rushes to Olivia and embraces her in a hug telling her how sorry she is for not being there for her.

Olivia makes Abby stay for the rest of the night so they can talk in the morning, as abby makes her way to guest room they both go and check on Teddy who is fast asleep they both kiss him and make their way to their bedroom.

Fitz decides to show Liv Teddy's drawings for her unsure at first if it was the right idea given everything. He is glad he did when he sees her smile as she looks through the drawings.

'You are important to him Livvie. He loves you.'

She stares at the my family drawing which has Teddy in the middle of her and Fitz. She places them all on the bedside table and moves to be closer to Fitz. Her rock. Her protector. Her everything.

'I love you Fitz'

He wraps his arms around her tighter keeping her close as they drift off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25- Like father like son

Full Circle

Chapter 25 – Like father like son

AN: Hi guys. Hope your week has been great, I had my first lecture demonstration which makes up 30% of my marks on Thursday but I feel pretty good about it so fingers crossed. I had no idea where I was going with this chapter when I first started writing it and in my original plan of this story Teddy wasn't a huge part of it. I had a big debate in my head on Teddy and his attachment to Liv and subsequently in this chapter him calling her mommy. If you cant tell im a big fan of Liv actually embracing her maternal side and being more open with her feelings and I feel Teddy would latch on to her showing motherly love to him. If you dont agree with him calling her mom than thats fine but in this story where going with it. Oh p.s it was so weird spelling mum 'mom' in the UK we spell it mum haha. Enjoy.

* * *

'Oh fuck.. fuuck yyesss'

Olivia screamed out as her 4th orgasm washed over. Ever since they put Teddy down for the night Fitz was all over her. First he used his fingers, then his tongue, back to his fingers and now his tongue was back lapping up every drop of her essence.

He didn't waste any time sliding up her body re uniting their lips together as he pushed inside of her causing her to moan in his mouth. Fitz broke the kiss and lay kisses all over her face making her break out into a huge smile.

'MM Livvie god you feel amazing'

'Dont stop baby'

Olivia had no idea how long they had been going at it when her 6th orgasm coursed through her causing Fitz to release inside of her and collapse on top of her chest. The sheets were washed with sweat and a mixture of their pleasure.

After a couple of kisses to the chest Fitz rolled of Liv but pulled her close to him, both still panting hard.

'I cant believe it'

'What'

'That we are here in Vermont and we have just had the most incredible sex and I love you'.

Fitz rushed out causing Olivia to giggle

'Well believe it baby'

Olivia woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face and feeling very sore, recalling last nights and this morning's activities made her reach out for Fitz but was met with cold sheets. She turned her head to look at the clock and saw it was 10 in the morning.

Teddy's infectious laugh could be heard and the smell of breakfast was faintly wafting through the house. Their house. In Vermont. She smiled they had only arrived yesterday and already she couldn't wait for their permanent move here. Moving her thighs she felt very sticky so decided to grab a quick shower whilst her boys were occupied.

 _One month earlier_

' _Ok buddy what else should we put on it?'_

 _Teddy looked to Fitz and gave him a look that reminded him of Olivia when she was in thought, he smiled thinking of how much Teddy had grown attached to Liv._

' _Hearts and glitter' he eagerly replied which Fitz only chuckled at._

 _It had been close to a month since Liv had broken down over the negative pregnancy test and each day she got her spark back. She grew attached to Teddy and Teddy lapped up all her affection. She made a conscious effort to always be back for meal times and weekends had become a work free zone._

 _Karen was also thriving she had transferred to Georgetown to be closer to her family, even though she had her own apartment she would often come back home on the weekends to be with them. This is the family she had always craved._

' _Good job buddy' Fitz looked down at the finished card. He had planned for them to stay in Vermont for a week, he thought it would be good for Liv to have a break from DC and it was also give them uninterrupted time together._

 _The elevator ding brought Olivia out of her thoughts they weren't expecting anybody so she wondered who it might be._

 _As soon as the elevator doors opened up Teddy ran out of there and was running through the halls trying to find Liv. He had never been to OPA before and Fitz couldn't help but chuckle at his son as he was running from room to room with his card in his hand and a bunch of blue tulips._

 _Olivia stood at the door of her office watching Teddy run in and out of every door apart from hers. She made eye contact with Fitz and the love in his eyes for her almost made her heart stop beating._

' _Teddy' Olivia called out to him_

 _He quickly turned around at the sound of Liv calling his name and ran into her legs. She quickly scooped him up in her arms._

' _Is this for me?'_

 _He nodded as they walked into her office. She placed the tulips on her desk and went to read the card asking her to spend the week in Vermont. She melted at all of Teddy's drawings and couldn't think of anything better than spending the week in Vermont._

 _Fitz and Teddy decided to spend the rest of the day at OPA and they even convinced her to leave early. Before she left Huck came into her office_

' _It suits you'_

' _What does'_

' _Being a mom'_

 _She smiled before leaving._

Present

Liv smiled at the memory and quickly finished her shower and made her way to the kitchen pausing before she entered at the sight before her. Fitz had Teddy upside down tickling his stomach and Teddy laughing with widest grin on his face. It made her ache for a child of their own and to see Teddy with his brother or sister.

She remembers the conversation she had with Tracey about letting go of all the guilt and when it's supposed to happen she will be blessed with a child just like Fitz told her. She reminded her to keep talking and not to bottle things up in fear of hurting someone's feelings as that is when the old ways creep in.

Deciding to make her presence known to her boys, she walks over to Fitz to give him a sweet kiss on his lips before attacking teddy with tickles which the little boy loved.

Finally bringing the little boy upright in his father's arms, Liv greets him with a kiss to the cheeks

'Good morning Teddy'

'Morning ma I mean Liv' he says quietly

Liv looks at Fitz not knowing what to do or say, part of her is so happy that he thinks of her as his mom if that was what he was saying but the other part is terrified. Terrified of screwing him up, terrified of Mellie finding out and terrified of Fitz's reaction.

Teddy had buried his face into Fitz's chest. Fitz walked over to the couch with Teddy and Liv hoping that the little boy would talk to them.

'Do you want to talk about it Teddy?' Fitz gently asks

He played with Fitz's jumper for a bit trying to work up the courage to ask the question

'Is Livvie my mommy now?'

'Bud you know that Mellie will always be your mom right?'

Teddy stared at Fitz before nodding his head

'But can I call Liv mommy?' he asks so quietly that they almost missed it

'Is that what you want?'

'Yes. Liv does everything a mommy is supposed to do with me and she loves me and you daddy and Karen'

'Liv?'

Fitz calling her name brings her out of her thoughts they are both looking at her waiting on her. She picks Teddy up and settles him on her lap.

'Teddy you can call me whatever you want ok? I'll always love you no matter if I'm your mommy or not'

'I love you too mommy' and he throws his arms around Liv. Liv makes eye contact with Fitz asking for reassurance that this ok.

For the next few days they spent their time enjoying each other and all that Vermont had to offer. On the 4th day of their trip Teddy started to feel unwell, they woke up in the middle of the night to Teddy crying which they found very unusual. They made their way to his room where they found a distraught Teddy in his bed covered in sick.

Liv went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth whilst Fitz removed his pyjamas and his bedding, they worked together to get him cleaned up and calming down.

'Why didn't you come get one of us sweetie?'

'Mom never used to like me waking her up when I felt unwell, she told me I had to stay in bed until one of the nanny's would come.'

They both kissed his head and wordlessly made their way into their room settling him in the middle of the bed. Throughout the night Teddy would wake up being sick and after he would cling to Liv burying his face in her chest.

'Like father like son' Fitz remarked earning him a playful slap from Liv

Mid morning came and Fitz had called out a doctor to come check on Teddy. The doctor told them he was suffering from the norovirus and they were in for a rough couple of days. If Teddy didn't improve by Saturday they would need to take him to the hospital.

Teddy was fast asleep in the couples bed and they were exhausted it was now Friday and Teddy showed no sign of improving, they were really worried that they would have to take him to the hospital.

'Liv get some sleep for a bit'

'What If something happens'

'Ill wake you if anything happens'

An hour later Teddy wakes up being sick again, Fitz tries to get him to drink some water but he just looks dazed and out of it, he barely responds to Fitz calling his name. Fitz has had enough of waiting around and wakes Liv up who immediately springs up to put some shoes on and grab some stuff for Teddy.

Teddy is admitted straight away and is hooked up to all kind of monitors, he only whimpered slightly when they were attaching a drip to him. Despite all the machines and monitors Teddy fell asleep in Fitz's arms who was lying on the bed with him.

The fixer in Liv wanted to get hold of her team to inform them of the situation so they could inform the media but the mother in Liv was desperately trying not to breakdown at seeing Teddy in the hospital.

Seeing that Fitz was seemingly asleep with Teddy, Liv stepped out of the room to phone Abby. She knew that the press had bound to be alerted by now and all she wanted to worry about was Teddy and Fitz. Getting OPA on this would take some of the worry away.

Walking back into the room Fitz opened his eyes, she saw the worry in his eyes and instantly know where his head is at. Fitz gently moves over in the bed trying his best not to disturb Teddy in his arms and Liv settles in next to them.

'What if it's something serious Liv, I cant lose him too'.

'Listen to me nothing is going to happen to him ok nothing'.

She squeezed his hand for reassurance which he squeezes back. They sit and wait for the doctors to come back. They know they need to inform Mellie but neither care in that moment and just want to focus on Teddy.

The doctor comes back to inform them that Teddy was severely dehydrated due to the norovirus sand that they are wanting to keep him over night. Hopefully with some fluids in him Teddy should start showing signs of improvement.

The extended their stay in Vermont until Wednesday as Teddy ended up staying a couple of extra nights, being the former presidents kid means that they all extra cautious.

It was late Monday night Teddy hadn't thrown up at all that day and had started to regain his appetite and he was now snuggled on Liv's chest with Fitz's arms over him. Both Liv and Fitz were wide awake just starring at each in the darkness, nose to nose, they were breathing each other in.

'Good job daddy' she whispered

'Good job mommy'

She smiled at him. Mommy. She loved that.


	26. Chapter 26 - Yes

Full Circle

Chapter 26 – Yes

AN: Hi guys I want to thank you for sticking with this story. I was meaning to update more this past week as I have been on alternative study week (no studying has taken place ssh dont tell my lectures haha) This chapter is a little on the short side I did want it to be longer but I had my mum sitting next to me and where this chapter is going it wasnt safe to have my mum next to me. I have another weird week this coming week so I hope to have at least 1 update coming as I am only in 2 days next week. I think you guys will like this chapter! Have a great week. :)

* * *

It was late at night when Olivia finally returned to the bedroom; Fitz quickly shut off his laptop and put it away. Olivia had noticed over the past few days Fitz would be careful about what is shown out in the open for her to see.

'Is he down?'

'Yep he is super exited for Karen coming home tomorrow; he has a list of all the games he wants to play with her. It's cute'.

Olivia went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and Fitz pulled his phone out quickly to make sure everything had gone through. He needs to get this right this time and he wants everything to be perfect.

'KAARRREEENNNN'

Teddy's squeals could be heard as Karen picked him up and spun him around the room.

'How's my favourite little man?'

'Gooooooood'

Karen chuckled as he ran off into the kitchen.

'Something smells good in here'

'It's your favourite'

'Dad you spoil me'

Whilst Fitz and Liv finished making dinner Karen and Teddy spent time together in the living room playing some of the games that Teddy had picked out for them. Karen kept looking over to her dad and Liv seeing them laughing, kissing and cooking together made her slightly envious of Teddy.

Teddy was growing up in a house filled with love and laughter whilst she grew up with fights and nannies. She knew her dad loved her and Gerry and that if he had a choice he would have picked them over anything but her mom and Grandpa Gerry made sure Fitz couldn't get near them.

Everyone was tucking into their meals when Teddy spoke up

'Mommy when are you having a baby'?

Both Liv and Fitz were caught off guard by Teddy's question and Karen laughed quietly to herself although she secretly wanted to know the answer.

'Why do you ask buddy?' Fitz said as he looked over to Liv to see if she was ok.

'Well my friend Tommy said he was going to be a big brother soon as his mommy was having a baby and I want to be a big brother too. So please can you have a baby mommy?'

'Teddy it doesn't quite work like that' Karen chimed in trying to save her parents from Teddy

'It wont happen soon Teddy but hopefully in the future we will make you a big brother'

Olivia spoke confidently

'YEAH.'

'Oh wait you and daddy have to get married first before you can have a baby. Daddy you need to do something about that.'

Teddy said somewhat sternly making Karen, Liv and Fitz laugh

'I'll get right on that buddy'

After dinner Liv was upstairs bathing Teddy, whilst Karen was looking over the surprise her dad was doing for Liv.

'So what do you think?'

'Dad she is going to love it. It's very Liv. How long until its ready?'

'A month so hopefully it'll be done in time for the dinner at The White House, Susan is helping me set everything up on that end so this is the final detail'.

'Make sure you do it right this time'.

Fitz was about to speak when he saw Liv carrying Teddy down the stairs, they quickly hid what they were discussing making Liv even more suspicious that Fitz was up to something.

'What are you two up to?'

'Nothing' they both replied

'Well it seems this little man wants his sister to read him a bed time story. He doesn't want mommy anymore' Liv said the last part whilst tickling Teddy's stomach.

'Noo stop mommy. I'll always want you mommy'

Liv stopped tickling him and gave him kisses all over his face which Teddy loves.

'Ok little man what are we reading tonight?' Karen said as Liv handed him over

Liv walked over to Fitz who was pouring a glass of wine for her and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around so that he could kiss her and when they broke away they both smiled

'Hi'

'Hi'

They settled down on the couch and put in a movie after reading Teddy 2 stories Karen joined them sitting next to Fitz. Towards the end of the film he noticed that both Karen and Liv were asleep on his shoulder, he smiled to himself thinking this is what his life is supposed to be like. Slowly he eased Karen up into his arms and placed her bed kissing her goodnight on the forehead. He then went to retrieve Liv who instantly curled in his arms, placing her in bed he quickly joined in behind her and pulled her close.

'Mmm love you' she mumbled in her sleep.

He smiled

'Love you too' kissing the side of her cheek twice because one in never enough.

'Liv are you ready the limo is here'

'Yeah give me a couple of mins'

'So have you got it?' Karen asked excitedly

Fitz quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure Liv wasn't coming down and pulled out the ring box from his suit pocket to show Karen.

She squealed when she saw the ring in person. It was even more beautiful than the drawings.

'Dad she is going to love it'

'I hope so. I want this to be perfect for her.'

'Dont be so nervous she is going to say yes. Olitz forever isn't that what you say?'

He chuckled 'Olitz forever'

The sound of Liv's heels coming down the stairs broke their conversation and Karen quickly handed the ring back to Fitz who turned so that he could he put it back in his pocket.

'Woah momma you look pretty'

'Yeah Liv you look amazing'

'Thank you both of you' she bent down to give Teddy a kiss on the forehead

'Fitz' she said quietly

He turned at the sound of her voice calling him and his heart stopped she was breathtaking; she looked stunning in a light blue embellished Zuhair Murad gown. Olivia was making a statement tonight she knew the press would probably criticise her choice of dress for a White House dinner but surprisingly she didn't care. She wanted to look beautiful and sexy for her man and by the look on his face and the slight bulge she could see forming in his pants she had succeeded.

'Wow' he croaked out

She giggled 'Thankyou handsome'

He offered her his arm which she gladly accepted and they headed out the door, Teddy and Karen watched on from the living room both with huge smiles on their faces.

All eyes were on Liv and Fitz as they entered the ballroom were the dinner was being held, Fitz squeezed her hand in reassurance and she instantly felt all her verves disappear as they made their way through to their table.

Fitz left to go get them drinks when she felt a tap on her shoulder

'Laura how are you?'

'I'm good I have to say Liv you look stunning you and Fitz are going to be front page everywhere'.

Liv chuckled nervously

'I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out a few weeks ago, my brother seems to be getting better in private which is all I wanted so thank you.'

Fitz returned shortly and Liv made the introductions, dinner went by smoothly and now Fitz and Liv were dancing like Fitz had always wanted.

'You know we really shouldn't be this close or your hand being where it is mister' she playfully said whilst loving every minute of what they were doing

'I dont care' he replied back causing her to laugh.

'That's not very fitting of a former president'.

'Mmm well I'm being a baad boy'

'Fitz' she whispered

He lowered his head down to meet hers and captured her lips with his. He sought entry into her mouth and his tongue quickly wrapped around hers. Her hands made their way into hers and she felt Fitz tighten his grip on her before leaning her down giving her a Hollywood kiss.

She broke away from the kiss to laugh and cup his face to reignite their kiss. The press were going wild at the pair and they knew they had their money shot right here.

'Where are we going' Liv asked quietly as Fitz was guiding her through the halls of The White House

'It's a surprise'

'You know I hate surprises'

'I do'

'So tell me'

He gave her a peck on the lips

'No'

Liv let out a whine which made him chuckle. Before they got to their destination he stopped her and made her put on a blindfold. Liv gave him a sceptical look

'Trust me'

She placed the blindfold and took his hand as he guided her to their destination. She knew she was outside as she could feel the cold night's air, she felt Fitz place his jacket on her and she inhaled his scent.

'Fitz'

'You can take it off now'

She quickly threw off the blind fold to find that she was in the rose garden, there were fairy lights hanging up all around her and rose petals scattered all around.

'Fitz what is this?'

'This is my do over do over'

'Do over do over?' she laughed

'Olivia Carolyn Pope' He started as he got down on one knee

'You are the love of my life, you own me, you control, I belong to you. I love you I'm in love with you; my every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I cant breathe without you, I cant sleep without you, I wait for you I watch for you, you are the bravest and strongest person I know. You saved me all those years ago and continue to save me every day.'

'We have had our ups and downs but there is no one in this world I would have wanted to experience them with. Despite everything we have made it here today, seeing you with Teddy and Karen makes my heart soar, being with you every day is the greatest gift and I never want to let you go ever again. I want Olitz forever and I hope you do too.'

'Olivia Carolyn Pope will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?'

Tears were streaming down her face, unlike last time she felt no uneasiness, there was nothing overshadowing them, he wasn't forced into this, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and there is nothing she wants more.

'YES'


	27. Chapter 27 - Engagement night

Full Circle

Chapter 27 – Engagement night

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the delay in this chapter I have been meaning to post this for a couple of weeks but uni and work have got in the way. I wanted to get this up today as I wont be uploading another chapter until after the 16th December I have 3 weeks left of this semester and I need to put all my energy and concentration onto these final few weeks without thinking about what the next chapter should be and writing it and getting it up by a certain day. So in 3 weeks I will be back with a new chapter but until then hold tight. I am so excited that its December on Thursday I love Christmas so much its like the only thing getting me through these final few weeks of the semester haha. Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope you stick with this story! xoxo

* * *

Fitz was humming in her ear as he danced them around the rose garden, she couldn't stop herself from crying and she didn't want to. This was the happiest she has been in years. Somehow despite everything they had made it together.

There was no Jake, no Rowan and no Mellie for the most part. There was no power struggle between the pair anymore; they were both equals in every sense. She wasn't trying to control and fix them and he was talking and trusting.

'I'm so happy' she whispered to him

Fitz smiled against her hear and gently placed kisses up and down her neck. He had pictured the moment Olivia would say yes to him a thousand times over the course of their nearly 10 year relationship but nothing compared to the reality.

'Lets get out of here' which she happily nodded her head to.

They made their way to the limo and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Fitz kept picking up her left hand and kissing her ring, not believing that she had finally said yes. He had hoped she would they were finally in a good place an amazing place even. For the first time they are actually in a real relationship, they talk, they listen, they communicate and they respect each other as equals.

Liv placed her hands under his chin forcing him to look at her; she pushed him back so she could straddle his lap bringing her hands to cup his face. She started to place kisses all over his face and whispering 'Yes' each time and finally bring her forehead to rest on his.

Fitz was running his hands up and down her body before finally bringing her in for a bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around her body to lower her on her back. Liv was busy trying to get his suit jacket off and Fitz was busy attacking her neck and caressing her sides, they were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't feel the limo coming to a stop or hear the first few knocks on the window.

It was only when Matt cracked the door open just a little so that no one could see in that they halted their movements.

'We're here Sir'

'Thanks Matt'

They heard the door shut and both burst out laughing.

'At least we still had all our clothes on this time' Fitz said causing Liv to giggle into his chest.

'Come on the sooner we get out of here the sooner I can get you naked'

'A hotel?' Liv asked as they made their way out the limo

'Mmm I have plans for you and I really didn't want them interrupted by Teddy sneaking in again'

'Hey leave my baby alone if he wants to come and snuggle he can'

'Oh dont I know' which earned Fitz an elbow in the stomach

They were quickly whisked up to the presidential sweet and as soon as the Secret Service had cleared the room and the door was closed Fitz pushed Liv up against the door. Clothes were being torn off at frantic pace although Fitz did take great care of her dress when taking it off and quickly depositing it on the floor before resuming his task.

'MM Fitz Matt and Brian are going to hear us'

'I dont care I need you now'

He started kissing down her chest placing extra kissing on her stomach hoping one day it would hold their child before focusing his attention on the desired area. He pulls her panties down her legs by his teeth and kisses back up her legs, he tortures her by placing kissing on the apex of her thighs and gently sucking.

'Fitz please'

He decides he cant wait anymore and throws her left leg over his shoulder then diving in to her glistening pussy. She slams her hands against the door and moans out loud. If Brian and Matt didn't know what they were up to they do know.

He is attacking her with his mouth literally devouring her like a starved man; she grabs on to his hair and pulls him even closer needing the sweet desire of release only he can give her. He moves his mouth to her clit whist 2 of his fingers surge into her. Her walls are already pulsating around them and he can feel her clit throbbing on his tongue.

'Agh FFFIIITZZZZ'

'MMMM' he moans against her which sends her over the edge releasing onto his fingers and mouth. He keeps a steady hold of her as she calms down before moving her leg from his shoulder; he makes his way back up to her beautiful face and kisses her letting her taste herself as their tongues do their sensual dance that they know so well.

Her hands are back in his hair and her ring tugs on his hair making them both smile at each other before resuming their kiss. Olivia moves her hand down his back until she can feel his boxers giving them a tug, Fitz helps her out by also pulling them down and stepping out of them. He places his hands on her glorious ass to pick her up which she quickly wraps her legs around him.

Breaking their kiss she reaches down between their bodies to reach his impressive erection. She takes him and moves him up and down her folds coating him in her juices, overwhelmed by the feeling of him she throws her head back letting Fitz take over. He keeps going back and forth enjoying Liv's reaction each time he applies extra pressure to her clit until finally the need to be inside her is overwhelming.

He surges inside her taking her by surprise he stops for a moment once he is completely inside of her to stop himself from releasing inside of her as her tight walls clamp around him.

'Fitz god I need you to move'

When he doesn't she decides to take matters into her own hands and starts clenching around him.

'Fuck' he moans and starts moving in and out of her hard.

He thought that their first time since being engaged would be romantic, sweet and loving but having her say yes and wearing his ring has made him into an animal. There is time for making love this is straight fucking.

'Fffasstterrrr' she moans

Fitz always one to give his lady what she wants eagerly complies, he starts jack hammering into her and having an even tighter hold on her.

'GGOOOd Yes bbaabby'.

Sweat was accumulating on both of them Liv slaps his back as Fitz's grunts send her stomach clenching, feeling that he is on the verge of release he thrusts his hips harder into her sending them both over the edge

'FIITTTZ'

'LIVVIIE'

He keeps moving slowing down letting them enjoy their sweet release together.

'Hi'

'Hi'

They are broken out of their haze by a knock on the door and their agents speaking to them

'Erm Sir just checking that you and Miss Pope are ok in there' Matt said somewhat embarrassed

'Yep we are great Matt it might be loud for the rest of the night'

'Fitz' Olivia giggled out

'Good to know sir'

Still connected with each other Fitz moved them into the bedroom never once losing their connection. Somehow he gets them to the middle of the bed with Liv on top. Having Liv on top and still being buried deep inside of her has him hardening again. He moves his hands to play with her breasts, he sits up her slightly so he can suck one into his mouth whilst his other hand carries on caressing her breast. He switches his mouth to her other breast and resumes his ministrations on the other causing Olivia to start to move up and down on him.

This time it's slow and sensual and consuming. His hands and mouth feel like they are all over her, it's too much yet not enough and she wants more. Whilst she loved their first session against the door she loves making love with Fitz even more. He is the only man to truly make her feel loved and cherished. He is the only man she has ever had a connection this deep with. He is the only man that has been there for her and he is going to be her husband.

She connects their hands together and leans down so her breast to rub against his chest sending a jolt straight to her core causing her to clench on him. There are no loud moans and screams just breathy whispers. She's close so she starts adding a little more pressure in her thrusts but not speeding up, Fitz guides one of their joint hands in between them to apply pressure on her clit and it doesn't take long before her third orgasm overtakes her with Fitz spilling inside of her a couple of seconds later.

She collapses onto his chest breathing in the scent of them. God does she love this man. Fitz was right there is no one else she would want to endure all their pain with then him and she would do it all over again if meant being with him. She sometimes she still cant believe that after everything he still loves her even more so than what he did before. Unlike before she doesn't run and hide from his love she embraces it and lets his love be her biggest strength.

She doesn't realise that she is crying until she hears Fitz's concerned voice asking if she was ok. She lift her head up and gives him a smile, he uses his hands to wipe the tears away and to cup her face.

'I'm perfect. I'm going to be your wife there is nothing I want more than that. You make me so happy Fitz'

'You make me so happy Liv and there is nothing I want more than to be your husband'

She kisses him as he wraps his arms around her and gently rolls her underneath him, breaking the kiss to stare at her at first before placing his head on her forehead just like she had done in the limo before.

'All night long remember' he whispers before flashing her a sexy smile and nudging his erection against her folds

She bites her lips and wraps her legs around his waist

'All night..' she breaks off as Fitz pushes inside of her ever so slowly.

'All night long' she whispers against his lips as she kisses him as their bodies reunite.


	28. Chapter 28- I do

Full Circle

Chapter 28 – I do

AN: Merry Christmas Eve guys hope you are having a wonderful holiday. This is my favourite time of year. Thanks for sticking with me on my mini break hope you all are doing well. I made a gingerbread house today if you want to see head on over to my instagram (mslaurenaustin). I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a very merry Christmas! xoxo

* * *

Liv scoots closer to Fitz in the bed and starts kissing up his back, she knows he has only just fell asleep after they had a spent all night and early morning having earth shattering sex.

'MMM Livvie I love you but god woman I cant go again'

Liv chuckles

'What's the matter are you getting old' she says biting his ear

Fitz quickly turns her over and flips Liv onto her back pinning her in place

'I'll show you old Livvie'

He starts tickling her all over her body then kissing all over her body, he meets her face again and they just smile at each other not quite believing that they could truly be this happy.

'So I was thinking about us getting married and I dont want to wait how do you feel about us getting married in a few months?' Liv asks somewhat cautiously

'Liv are you sure? I want you to have the wedding of your dreams and if that means waiting a year I will do it I just want you to be happy'.

She smiles and pulls him down for a kiss.

'I am sure. I dont want a long engagement, I want to be your wife and to be honest I dont want a big fanfare I just want it to be us and our family the people who mean the most to us and have been on this journey with us.'

Fitz has a huge smile on his face he meant every word he said to Liv, if she wanted to wait a year he would but he really just wanted to be married to her.

'Lets do it Liv' as they reunite their mouths once again.

Just as the kiss gets heated up Fitz's phone rings, normally he would ignore but he knows from the ringtone its Karen calling.

'Hey Kar..' he starts to say but is interrupted by his son

'Hi daddy its me put mommy on the phone please'

Fitz can barely contain his chuckle at his son as he passes the phone over to Liv. He loves watching and hearing his son with Liv it's everything he hoped for and more. He falls more in love with Liv each time he sees her with Teddy.

'Hi mommy I miss you when are you coming home?'

'In the next few hours baby I promise. Did you have a good time with Karen?'

'Yeah we made cookies I made one especially for you and we watched Tarzan and Karen told me stories of Jerry at bed time'.

'Wow buddy sounds like you had a great time'

'Mommy why dont I remember Jerry'

'Because you were really little when he died baby but you know what he is doing now dont you'

'Yeah he is looking after us all from heaven'

'That's right and if you want daddy has some pictures for you to look at it of you and Jerry'

'I would like that mommy'

'Have you had breakfast?'

Hearing Liv talk to Teddy makes him think about his children, he knows he hasn't always been the greatest father to them and he hasn't always been there for them but he hopes that now that he is out the White House he is doing better.

He thinks back to how Teddy came about, he doesn't regret Teddy as there was a time after the shooting and defiance came out that Teddy was his only comfort in those dark times but there are times when he wishes he would have stood up to them further and he wishes that Teddy was biologically Liv's.

Hearing Jerry come into the conversation makes him ache for his eldest. He hates that for all of his life he witnessed Fitz at his unhappiest and that he never got to show him that true love exists. He would have loved to have seen Liv and Jerry together, what he would give to have him there at his wedding to Liv.

Fitz comes out of his thoughts as Liv is hanging up the phone.

'Karen told me to tell you to not worry there is a special cookie with your name on it too'.

Fitz smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

'Hey what's wrong?' Liv asks as she cups his cheek

'Nothing I was just thinking about the kids'.

'Jerry?'

Fitz nods.

'I think I know the perfect place to get married'

She whispers in his ear and he pulls back to stare at her, he brushes some of her hair behind her ear and then leans in to kiss her ever so softly. She wraps her arms around his neck as Fitz wraps his around her petit body to pull her closer.

He keeps a tight grip on her as he lays Liv back so he is hovering above her, she snakes one of her hands down his body to his hardened member and strokes him a few times before guiding him to where she really wants him.

The two soul mates reunite in their familiar dance, their bodies so in tune and intertwined with one another that no words are said just soft moans and gentle caresses fill the air. They bring each other closer and closer to the edge knowing exactly what the other needs in this moment to fall off the edge. As they fall the whisper their I love you's and promises of the future together.

Lying next to the other with their hands intertwined trying to catch their breath they both have smiles on their faces as they think about the other. They turn to look at the other and start giggling – it feels good to be this carefree and happy.

Liv cups his face and places a soft kiss on his lips

'Lets go home'

Home he loves the sound of that.

As soon as they open the door Karen is on them

'Did you say yes? Did she say yes? Please tell me you said yes.' She rushes out all at once

Liv quickly puts her out of her misery and holds up her left hand making Karen squeal out loud which grabs Teddy's attention as he runs into the room and into his father's arms.

'Oooo Mommy that's pretty'

'It is buddy. You know what this means?'

Teddy shakes his head as he looks between his parents and sister.

'It means mommy and daddy are getting married'

'YEAAAHHH' Teddy lets out making the other 3 chuckle and smile. He reaches out for Liv who happily accepts him.

'So does this mean I can be a big brother now?' he asks so casually

'We are working on it bud' Fitz says as he ruffles Teddy's hair.

'Eww gross' Karen says but is secretly delighted at the thought of having a new baby brother or sister.

They spend the rest of the day together with Teddy being glued to Liv's side not wanting to let her go which gave Karen and Fitz much needed father/daughter time.

'I'm really happy for you dad and I know Jerry is too'

'I wish he was here to experience this to finally be a part of a happy family. I am sorry for putting you guys through that Karen I hope you know that.'

'I do dad I know it couldn't have been easy for you. You were just doing what you thought was right and we all know how manipulative mom can be Mellie mom not Liv mom'.

'Still I could have done a much better job at being your father I just hope I'm doing better now'.

'You are dad. You know Jerry always used to say he thought that you were in love with Liv, he would always come up to me and say look at how he is looking at her he never looks at mom that way. I didn't pay him much attention at the time but he was so sure of you and Liv, I wish he was here so he could rub it in my face and tell me I told you so over and over.'

Fitz pulls Karen into a hug as they take a moment to think about Jerry.

 _3 months later_

'I never pictured Liv as being a rose petal girl'

'On her wedding day she's a rose petal girl Quinn'

'She was just always so bad ass I mean she is still the formidable Olivia Pope but know she is.'

'In love, happy, smiling and laughing'

'Yeah'

Abby and Quinn share a laugh as they think about how the friend has changed over the years.

'Do you think she will be leaving OPA soon?'

'I dont think she will ever leave, Fitz wont let her but I do think we should prepare for her taking more of a backseat.'

Olivia stares at herself in the mirror, _this is it_ she thinks to herself the day she finally says I do and becomes Mrs Grant although that is still a surprise for Fitz. She walks over to the window and stares at the back yard of their home in Vermont, with Jerry and their first child here it was the perfect place to get married.

'No peeking until you are walking down the aisle Liv' Abby yells at her

Liv turns round with the biggest smile on her face

'I'm getting married Abby'

'You're getting married Liv'.

Quinn joins shortly to help Liv into her dress and shoes followed by Karen who assures Liv that both Teddy and Fitz are doing good.

Liv waits in their living room waiting for her bridesmaids to walk down the aisle and she thinks back to the very first time Fitz brought her here.

' _One hour'._

' _One hour'._

' _It's a beautiful house. New built to last. The ceilings are made from local wood Vermont pine.  
And the fieldstone fireplace they did that by hand.'_

' _This is where you're staying?'_

' _No. It's not really ready to live in. It needs a good cleaning.'_

' _Fitz, what are we doing here? You're not even supposed to be in Vermont you're supposed to be in New Hampshire.'_

' _Do you want to see the upstairs? There's a skylight made of stained glass designed by this amazing local artist.'_

' _My father is not a subject I discuss ever. When I met you at that point in my life I didn't even feel like I had a father. And how would I have told you? What are the right words? "Nice to meet you, Governor Grant My father runs the nation's top secret government spy organization.'_

' _That's exactly what you were supposed to tell me because I was going to be President, and that was information I needed to know.'_

' _I didn't know you were going to be President.'_

' _That's right, you didn't even believe I was going to win. Well, how about after you knew? How about after you fixed the election? Maybe you could have told me then? Or how about after I told you I was in love with you? How about after I tried to give up the White House for you? You know who I am, Liv. You know everything.'  
_

' _Not everything'_

' _Everything I could legally tell you. You know who I am, and you're just this bundle of dirty little secrets.'_

' _If I told you about him if you knew who I was you would have run in the other direction.'_

' _I wouldn't have run. I would have protected you.'_

' _I don't need protecting! I am not the girl you save. I am fine! My father runs the nation's top secret government spy organization. One order, and you shot down a plane with 329 people on it.  
You're the one who needs protecting! I fixed the election, he's my father, I ruined you.'  
_

' _The house has orchards.'_

' _Oh, my God.'_

 _'This incredible greenhouse just off the kitchen, you should see the kitchen, these marble counter-tops that are from a quarry just up the road Stop talking about the house! I just I wanted you to see it at least once.'_

 _'What is this place? Why am I here? Why the hell are we out here in the middle of nowhere?!'_

' _This house is yours ours. I had it built for us. When it looked like there was a chance for us I bought the land, and I had it built. I couldn't really be mayor, but you can make jam. And there are bedrooms for lots of kids. This was going to be you and me raising a family and growing old together in this house. It was supposed to be our house, Livvie. And I just wanted you to see it at least once at least once before I sell it. I wanted you to see the dream.'_

She comes out of her memory smiling at the fact that she is now living the dream with him in their house.

As she steps out of the house Teddy is waiting for her , he grabs her hand with a smile bright enough to illuminate the whole of Vermont at the thought of seeing his parent get married. Fitz is waiting for them at the end he feels like he needs someone to slap him to make sure that what he is seeing is real. That his Livvie is walking towards him and they are about to get married.

Liv bends down and gives Teddy a hug and a kiss and whispering her I love you's to him as he goes to stand next to Fitz.

'Hi'

'Hi'

As the celebrant begins Fitz is mesmerised by Liv he doesn't want to miss any detail of the way she looks right now, he is trying to capture any and every detail of her and he is so wrapped up in Liv he almost misses what the celebrant is saying.

 _We come now to the words Olivia and Fitz want to hear the most today…the words that take them across the threshold from being engaged to being married. A marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment._

 _It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life. Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intention to be married today._

 _Olivia, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Fitz in marriage? If so, answer "I do."_

'I do'

 _Fitz_ , _do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Bride in marriage? If so, answer "I do."_

'I do'

 _Olivia and Fitz, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows. Please face each other and hold hands._

'Fitz I dont know what I did in my past life to deserve you but I am so lucky and thankful to have you in my life. You have shown me what true love is. You have shown me what it means to truly be happy and you have shown me that no matter you will always be there for me.'

'There was a time I thought that we would never get our dream but somehow you never stopped believing and dreaming. You always had hope for us and you had always had hope for all of this. Even when we were at our lowest you always believed and I will always be thankful for that.'

'Fitz I want it all with you, I want the good the bad and the ugly every morning and every night. I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife and I promise to always be there for you through thick and thin. No matter what know that I will always love you'.

'My beautiful Livvie you stormed into my life and turned my world upside down and I'm forever thankful for that. You have shown me that true, earth shattering, cant live without each other love exists. No matter how hard we have tried to fight it we are always meant for each other.'

'I know our love story is less than conventional but I dont regret a single moment of it. You make me feel like I can do anything and with you by my side I know I can. You make me so incredibly happy and I hope I make you happy for the rest of our lives'.

'We have had our ups and downs but there is no one earth I would have rather experienced them with than you. I would go through it all again if meant in the end we are right here declaring our love in front of our children and gladiators.'

'I promise to always be the light to guide you home and to always be there for you through everything. I promise to never leave your side and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband. No matter what know that I will always love you.'

The few guests share a laugh at how in sync Liv and Fitz really are.

' _Fitz, place the ring on Bride's finger and repeat after me_ ….'

' I give you this ring. Wear it with love and joy. As this ring has no end, my love is also forever.'

' _Olivia, place the ring on Groom's finger and repeat after me…'_

'With this ring, I marry you. Wear this ring forever as a sign of my love.'

' _May the wedding rings you exchanged today remind you always that you are surrounded by enduring love. You may now kiss your bride'._

'FINALLY' Fitz says as he scoops Liv up for a scorching kiss.

' _Ladies and Gentlemen it's a pleasure to announce for the first time Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald Grant III'_

'Hi Mr Grant'

'Hi Mrs Grant'


	29. Chapter 29 - Mrs Grant

Full Circle

Chapter 29 – Mrs Grant

AN: Hey everyone HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE/HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you've all had a lovely holiday with your loved ones. Honestly cant believe it its 2017 tomorrow although I am looking forward to a new year cause this one has been pretty crappy. I am much more of a Christmas gal so I honestly dont really care much for new year lol. I have another week off before I return to uni and work so hopefully I can get in a couple more updates before life starts to get busy again. I hope this last day of 2016 treats you well and I hope 2017 treats you even better. thanks so much for reading and sticking with this story your comment and reviews mean the world to me! XOXO

* * *

They had decided to keep the wedding reception in their house being that they only had a handful of guests. Both Olivia and Fitz were glad they kept their wedding so small and intimate, they had only invited those that were close to them and it was perfect after all those years of fancy balls and dinners with hundreds in attendance.

They didn't even want a fancy dinner instead opting for a buffet which everyone loved especially Teddy and Ella whose eyes went wide with the amount of food they could pick from.

'You're not going to miss it are you?'

'Miss what Cy?'

'DC, politics, fixing people, being Olivia Pope'

'No that's not who I am anymore and I'm glad that life take its toll on you'

'It suits you being a mom; you're good for him both of them'.

'Now don't you wish you didn't spend all your time convincing me that it was better for Fitz and I to be apart' she chuckled

Cy sent her a small smile knowing that he did wish just that, he knows that Fitz and Liv could have been dynamite given the right time to the public whilst Fitz was in office.

The rest of the night went on with plenty of laughs, smiles and kisses. They had even managed to get their detail to relax and have a good time with them especially Matt and Brian. Fitz, Liv, Karen and Teddy ended the night dancing together with the rest of the party watching on. Those that were closest to Liv saw how much of a change she had gone through in the past year and could see how much happier she was being a wife and a mom. They were all preparing for her to leave them soon.

All of the guests ended up staying the night which was perfectly fine with the couple. Teddy and Ella were the first ones to drop with both insisting that Liv tucked them in. She gave them both a kiss and wished them goodnight. She stood in the doorway watching them both sleep and it became so clear what she wanted to do with her life. She was ready for Vermont, she was ready to add to her family, she had never known such love before but Fitz, teddy and Karen were her everything.

She felt a pair of arms hug her from behind and kisses running up her neck.

'You ok?' he asked in a soft voice

'Im ready Fitz'

He pulled away from her unsure of what she meant. His confusion must have been clear by the look on his face as Liv chuckled and kissed him on the lips before grabbing his hand and heading to their bedroom.

'I'm ready for Vermont; I'm ready to add to our family, all this is want I want. Tucking Teddy and Ella in and watching them sleep it became so clear to me that this is what I want. I feel it in my head, heart and most importantly gut'.

They both chuckled at her last statement.

'Jerry and our baby is here, Teddy and Karen both love it here, I just don't have the same drive for staying in DC anymore. I can still consult on cases and help them from here if needed and with Stephen coming back it feels like the perfect time what do you say?'

Fitz cupped her face and smiled at her then he placed a kiss on her perfect lips his tongue gently sliding his way into her mouth and her moaning at the contact. He pulled away and just starred at his beautiful wife who still had her eyes close and her lips were slightly swollen from the kiss.

He waited for her to open her eyes and when she did they both smiled at each other

'I think that sounds perfect'

They made their way back down the rest of their guests hand in hand both smiling.

'Good luck trying to get Teddy and Ella separated tomorrow Cy'

'We'll just have to make more trips to see you' Michael chimed in.

Once Karen had departed for bed, the adults proceeded to tell stories about Fitz and Liv during their white house days, even Fitz and Liv chose to share a few secrets from their time sneaking around. The group fell into fits of laughter hearing about the antics Fitz and liv got up to on the trail.

'I'm telling you every time he would push me up against whatever the lamp was resting on just so it could smash and fall to the ground.'

'I was wondering why we would always have extra charges on our bill' Cy grumbled

'How did you not notice any of this going on Cyrus' Marcus asked

'Oh we was too busy with a young reporter isn't that right Cy'

Cyrus smiled at the memory of James, not a day goes by where he doesn't think about him. He knows he is a terrible person but he loved James and James made him a better person even if it was only a tiny bit.

'To James' Fitz raised his glass

'To James'.

Olivia was in the kitchen refilling her win when Abby came up and hugged her.

'You're ready aren't you?'

Liv looked down at her glass unsure of whether to tell Abby she decided to trust her gut

'Yeah I am. I'm ready for this every day. I'll still be involved at OPA just from here unless you really need me.'

'I'm happy for you Liv I really am Fitz and the kids need you more than we do'.

The two friends embraced one another and went back to join the rest of the group.

'I do believe we are the last ones up Mrs Grant'

'I believe you are right Mr Grant'.

Fitz strolls over to speakers they have set up in the house and starts playing a song that he knows Liv loves. She smiles when she hears the opening bars of music as Fitz walks over to her resting his hands just above her bum and Liv drapes her arms around his neck.

 _ **Like a fool I went and stayed too long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours**_

 _ **Then that time I went and said goodbye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours**_

 _ **Here I am baby  
Oh, you've got the future in your hand  
(signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours) Here I am baby,  
oh, you've got the future in your hand  
(signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours)  
I've done a lot of foolish things  
that I really didn't mean  
Hey, hey, yea, yea, didn't I, oh baby**_

 _ **Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touched them they did nothing, girl  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours, oh I'm yours**_

 _ **Oo-wee babe you set my soul on fire  
That's why I know you are my only desire  
Oo baby, here I am, signed, sealed delivered, I'm yours**_

'How about we take this upstairs'

'Whatever you say Mrs Grant'

'MMM I love that say it again'

'Mrs Grant'

Fitz smiled against her lips quickly pecking them before scooping her up in his arms which makes her giggle as he carries her all the way to their bedroom but quickly making a stop to check on Ella and Teddy. With Liv still in his arms they smile at each other hoping that soon they will be looking in on baby Grant.

Once in the bedroom he gently places her back on her feet, Liv runs her hands up and down his chest; she removes his tie and starts to undo his buttons when he grabs her wrists halting her actions.

'Take of your clothes' he says to her that husky voice she loves so much

She gives him a sexy smile and turns around and points the buttons holding her dress together. Fitz takes a couple of steps near her and ever so lightly runs his fingertips up her arms and down her spine to the buttons making her shiver.

Once undone she shimmy's out of her dress and turns around for Fitz to see her in nothing but a white lace thong. He gulps at the sight as Liv gets nearer to him; she rises up on her tip toes and whispers against his lips

'Take off your clothes husband'

Hearing the word husband unleashes something in Fitz and he hungrily kisses her lips whilst Olivia works on getting his shirt undone and off his body. As the shirt comes off he gently pushes Olivia onto the bed and she smiles up at him as he toes of his shoes and socks. The pants are next and he decides to make a little show for Olivia knowing she is watching his every move.

Once he is down to his boxers he goes to the band to pull them down ever so slightly before pulling them back up again making Olivia giggle. Not wanting to tease them both anymore he pulls of his boxers and makes his way up Liv's body kissing every ounce of skin available to him.

He delves in for kiss whilst his left hand makes its way back down her body skimming over her nipple then her taught stomach before running his hand up and down the lace covering her sex. He moves it to the side as his finger run up and down her folds circling her clit making her moan in his mouth.

He feels her juices flowing as his middle finger makes its way inside of her, he starts of slowly gently warming her up before adding a second finger which causes Liv to break away from the kiss and throws her head back.

He decides to bring it up a notch and moves his mouth to her clit which causes Liv to moan out in pleasure. His stokes of his fingers range from slow to fast as he strokes upwards hitting all of her spots whilst his mouth does wonders to her clit.

'BBBaaayyy'

'MMMM' he moans sending a jolt straight to her core as her walls start clamping around his fingers.

A couple more thrust of his fingers as she is sent to euphoric bliss moaning out his name. He strokes her though her orgasm as he watches her come down from her high. She opens her eyes as he withdraws his fingers that are covered in her juices and puts them in his mouth.

'My sweet sweet baby' he says as he hovers over her again.

Liv pulls him down for a kiss loving the unique taste of him and her as he ravishes her mouth. Fitz pulls her thong down her legs and Liv kicks it off the rest of the way. He runs his shaft up and down her folds a couple of times loving the way Liv reacts to him.

'Baby I need you please'

He surges into her both moaning out at the feel of being connected to each other. He moves in and out of her connecting and intertwining their hands together as he kisses her neck.

'You feel so good baby'

'God I love you so much Livvie'

He can feel her walls clamping down on him and he speeds up his thrusts to bring them both pleasure.

'Let go livvie cum for me'

'MM ffiitttz I looove you husband'

They both let go at the same time heightening their pleasures as they moan out each others name. Fitz has his head buried in Liv's neck whilst she strokes his back loving the feel of his weight on her.

After a couple of minutes Fitz lifts up places a kiss on her lips and rolls them over so Liv is now resting on top of him. She smiles at him as he runs his finger down her nose and then wraps his arms around her tiny frame.

Liv rests her head on his chest as he pulls the cover over them, she sees her rings resting on her finger and feels Fitz's ring against her skin on her back and it makes her smile even more.

She is finally Mrs Grant.


	30. Chapter 30- Drunk In Love Part 2

Full Circle

Chapter 30 – Drunk in love part 2

AN: Hey everyone first of apologies I didnt get this up last week I was busy trying to get all my uni stuff together and then I was back in uni this week and I had no time to finish and post this. Please dont kill me for the ending of this chapter haha but hopefully that will mean I will get the next chapter up by Sunday! Hope you all have a great week!

* * *

For the past week Teddy and Liv never left each other's side, they were soaking each other up before they separated at the end of the week. They had received a phone call from Mellie asking for Teddy for a week, both Liv and Fitz were extremely skeptical as to why after all this time Mellie wanted time with Teddy.

A quick phone call to OPA and Fitz confronting Mellie about her true motives revealed that dinner was taken place and as Mellie was Vice President she needed to show that she was a loving mother who could work and have it all.

To make matters worse they were due to go on their honeymoon at the time Mellie wanted Teddy so they wouldn't even be in the same country if anything were to go wrong. They had thought about cancelling and staying but when Karen was informed of this she quickly thought of a plan that would help.

As Karen was originally looking after Teddy whilst they were on their honeymoon she offered to go and stay with Teddy at Mellie's house that way she would be there to protect Teddy as she knew all too well the feeling of knowing that your mother only wanted you for a photo opportunity.

Teddy was ok with the fact that Karen was looking after him but once he was told that there was a change of plans and he would be staying at Mellie's house instead he ran off to his room. Liv was heartbroken at his reaction; Fitz was equally concerned at his little boy. Together they decided to head to his room.

Knocking softly on the door they enter to find Teddy curled up under the covers.

'Teddy what's wrong sweetie?'

'I dont want to go'

'Oh buddy'

At this point Teddy crawled out from under his covers and made his way into Liv's arms facing Fitz.

'Please dont make me daddy Liv's my mommy now please'.

Teddy's little face was turning red and his tears were streaming down his face. They knew they had to play along with Mellie and unfortunately that meant sending Teddy for the week.

'Teddy it's going to be ok I will always be your mommy now and forever ok?'

He nodded.

'Karen is going to be there with you and you can call us whenever you want'

'Ok' he whispered quietly.

They were silent for a while until they heard the faint sound of Teddy's snores fill the air. His little legs were stretched out onto Fitz and he was hugging Liv tightly even in his sleep. Liv wanted more than anything to tell her little boy that he didn't have to go but sadly that wasn't the case.

There was no good outcome nobody would win except Mellie at Teddy's expense.

'Everything's going to be ok right?' Liv whispered quietly

'It will be Livvie' Fitz said equally quietly and leaned in ever so gently careful not to disturb Teddy and kissed her temple.

Karen was standing on the other side of the door, her heart broke for her little brother and she wanted to do something to help. Thinking quickly she pulled out her phone and moved away from the door making as little noise as possible.

'Hey are you busy I could really use your help'

Now it was the last night before Teddy would head to Mellie's, he currently had his little legs and arms wrapped tightly around Liv's waist as she prepared dinner. Fitz was stood off in the corner admiring the view; he couldn't help but think of how perfect this moment is and pulled out his phone so he could take a picture.

This is everything he wanted with Liv, the only thing that would make it more perfect would be adding to their family but he didn't want to push anything because their life at the moment was pretty perfect.

'Daddy come taste test the sauce I helped' Teddy's voice broke him out of his thoughts

Fitz smiled as he waltzed into the kitchen

'MM it smells delicious bud'

Offering the spoon to him Liv smiled as he made eye contact with her. Teddy had big round eyes as he waited for his father's approval.

'It's perfect give me high five buddy'

A big smile broke out onto Teddy's face hearing his fathers words and quickly after the high five made his way into Fitz's arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

'You were the best little chef now go hang with daddy'

The evening was quiet as everyone was in their own thoughts, they could see as the night went on how Teddy's face became more and more sad and distressed. They both decided to read to him that night and gave in when he requested another.

'You'll come back for me right?' Teddy's little voice was so quiet and sad it broke their hearts

'Of course we will Teddy' Fitz replied

'What about you mommy you'll come back with daddy?'

Liv willed the tears not to fall from her eyes

'I will always come and get you Teddy you're my little boy ok sweetie I will always come back for you'.

That seemed to settle Teddy as they whispered their I love you's to each other.

'This week is going to be tougher than I thought'

'I know Liv. The thought of Teddy being left to himself and Mellie only showing him affection when cameras are around worried me. We cant have this happen again Liv, she cant pull this shit again'.

'I know baby we'll figure something out'.

In the early hours of the morning Olivia hears the door to their bedroom creak open and then a little body quickly make its way over to her. Without making a sound Teddy climbs up onto the bed and snuggles into Liv. She brings Fitz's arm with hers as she wraps them around Teddy. She thinks about what it would be like to be pregnant and have her family all snuggled in together. She smiles at the thought and kisses the top of Teddy's head.

'Baby this place is amazing' Olivia shrieked as she took in the views Barbados had to offer.

Fitz came up and wrapped his arms around Olivia as he did that he kissed up and down her neck a few times.

'How about we take a nap for a couple of hours then we can go explore. How does that sound Mrs Grant?'

'I say that sounds perfect Mr Grant'.

'YYEESS BBAABBY Oh god juussst like that'

Fitz went to her neck as he continued to pound into her; they were both covered in sweat and a mixture of each other. After their nap they both decided that exploring each other was a much better use of their time.

'OHHH GOOD LIIVVVIIE'

He felt her walls clenching him and there was no stopping the inevitable as they both gave in to each and released both moaning the others name. Fitz collapsed onto Liv resting his head in between her breasts. Liv immediately smiled and went to stroke his now damp hair.

Over the next 2 days they explored all Barbados had to offer, they laughed, they smiled, they loved being free from DC but of course they missed their kids and were worrying about Mellie and her plans.

They decided to enjoy their time the best they could without worrying too much which was easier said than done but they had each other to lean on.

It was evening number 2 and they were enjoying a romantic dinner along the beachfront, they had their hands linked across the table as they talked about their first meeting they had together.

' _Your marriage. It looks like you don't screw your wife which would be fine, except that family values matter to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for. And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side, that just leaves family. Marriage. And yours, whatever the truth may be from the outside, it looks cold, distant, dead. Where is your wife, by the way? People want to like who they're voting for. Voters thought Al Gore was a big stiff until he stuck his tongue down Tipper's throat. They put George W. in office because he and Laura seemed like a fun couple to have a beer with. People have to want to invite you in for dinner; and right now, you and your wife are standing in their doorway, not looking at each other, letting in the cold air. That's why you lost Iowa. It's why you'll lose New Hampshire.'_

Liv giggled as Fitz mimicked her word for word of their first encounter. She loved the fact that he remembered everything she had said to him.

'I knew from the moment you started talking that I was in trouble and then when I looked into your eyes I knew I had found my soul mate. I just knew that I had to have you in my life and I was in trouble'.

'So you fired me'

'So I fired you then rehired you'

They both shared a giggle and looked deeply into each others eyes

'I knew I was in trouble too. I kept telling myself to keep talking, to keep telling you off, to keep talking about your marriage, to remind myself that I am here to do a job and that you are the married candidate.'

'Liv' Fitz replied quite shocked by her confession

'I know I was always guarded when it came to how I feel and I know you probably always wondered whether I loved you but I hope now that you do know how much I loved you back then and how much I love you now.'

Fitz didn't know what to say so he got up from his seat and went over to Liv to kiss her.

'I do. I just hope you know how much I loved you back then and how much I love you now'

She smiled at him and returned the kiss

'I do'.

They spent the rest of the meal laughing about the trial and after enjoyed a walk along the beach when Liv spotted a beach party happening up ahead. She was surprised when Fitz thought it was a good idea to go. Even though it wasn't Fitz's thing the smile on Liv's face was well worth it.

'Are you trying to get me drunk Mr' Liv giggled

'I have no idea what you are talking about'

They loved being this care free with no one looking and staring and paying attention to them.

'Stop looking at me like that'

'Like what?' Fitz feigned innocence

'Like you want to have your way with me right here'

'Thats cause I do'

 _ **I've been drinking, I've been drinking**_ _ **I get filthy when that liquor get into me**_ _ **I've been thinking, I've been thinking**_ _ **Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?**_ _ **I want you, na na**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?**_ _ **I want you, na na**_

Liv immediately grabbed Fitz's hand as soon as she heard the song come on and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Fitz put his hands on her hips as Liv started to grind against him loving the way he was making her feel and loving the effect she had on him as she felt him start to harden.

 _ **Cigars on ice, cigars on ice Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill Flashing lights, flashing lights You got me faded, faded, faded Baby, I want you, na na Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Daddy, I want you, na na Drunk in love, I want you**_

She turned in his arms and whispered

'I want you'

Fitz growled and nipped her ear and then moved his mouth to her neck then back up to her lips sealing them in a scorching kiss.

'Lets get out of here'

They somehow made it back to the villa with all their clothes on but they were all over each other, if the paparazzi somehow had followed them well they would certainly be getting some pictures Liv thought to herself.

From the door to the couch to the window and finally the bed they couldn't stop. They were drunk in love and wanted each other more than ever. As they continued to move in and out of each other they whispered their love for one another over and over again.

Giving each other more orgasms than they could count Liv rested on Fitz's chest with him still inside of her, she could see the sunrise starting to form and she couldn't help but smile at how perfect everything was.

The sound of Fitz's phone ringing snapped them out of their love filled haze. They both saw it was Karen and smiled as they put her on speakerphone but their smiles soon faded as they heard Teddy's cries in the background and Mellie's harsh words.


	31. Chapter 31- Grant V Grant

Full Circle

Chapter 31 – Grant V Grant

AN: Hey everyone thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter I am blown away that you guys loved it so much. I hope this chapter lives up to the last one. It picks up from Karen's phone call! I hope you all enjoy! XOXO

* * *

'Hey are you busy I could really use your help'

'Is everything ok Karen?'

'Not really but I cant explain here'

'Ok come to us we are all here'

'Thanks see you in a bit'

Karen made her way back up the stairs to Teddy's room she poked her head through the door to see Teddy fast asleep and the worried looks on her dad's and Liv's face. She walked further in to let them know of her presence.

'I'm just going out for a bit with a friend is there anything you need?'

'No thanks sweetheart. Have a good time'.

Karen didn't like lying to her dad and Liv but this was necessary she reasoned with herself. She quickly made her way over to OPA to discuss what was happening.

'Mellie wants Teddy whilst Liv and dad are on their honeymoon'

'Ok so what's the problem?' Quinn asks

'I am worried for Teddy, Mellie only wants him because there is a dinner and she needs to look like the loving mother. It destroyed me and Jerry knowing that she only wanted us when it suited her. Teddy is still too young to know that she is only doing it to hurt Liv and dad'.

'Teddy will be left by himself or some nannies until he is needed, plus she is bound to take a swipe at Liv in front of Teddy and I need help to capture this so dad and Liv can use it against her'.

Abby, Quinn, Huck, Marcus and Stephen all exchanged glances

'What?' Karen asked

'You've been spending far too much time with Olivia Pope'

'Dont you mean Olivia Grant' Karen replied back with a smile on her face.

'Ok so we are going to need to plant bugs in the house, Karen do you know what her schedule is like?'

'No need' Huck interrupted them

'It needs to be done as soon as possible we only have a day'

'It's handled'

The gladiators discussed with Karen exactly what they were going to do and that they would be constantly watching over them whilst Liv and Fitz were away.

Teddy kept a tight grip on Karen's hand even in the car, as they got closer and closer to Mellie's house Teddy became more and more withdrawn. He also had a tight grip on the bear that Liv bought him it was wearing a suit just like Fitz's and even had the matching flag pin.

Karen saw that Mellie was waiting at the door along with a few reporters. Typical Mellie she thought.

'Ok buddy you ready?'

He nodded his head sadly

'Karen Teddy I've missed you both so much'

Mellie scooped up Teddy in her arms who immediately stiffened at the contact and pulled Karen into a hug also.

'You best get your brother in line Karen this important to me and I will not have the both of your ruining it' she harshly whispered to them making Teddy flinch

She pulled away from the hug with a huge smile on her face

'Thank you for coming but if you don't mind I will be spending the rest of the day with my kids. I will see you all tomorrow at the dinner'.

As soon as the door was shut Mellie practically dropped Teddy to the floor.

'Ill be in my office no interruptions' she bellowed out

'Wait mom I made these for you' Teddy pulled off his back pack and pulled the drawings out.

She took the drawings off him, thanked him and walked away.

Even Karen was shocked at her behaviour, she looked down to see her little brother hugging the bear tightly knowing that he is listening to Liv and Fitz's voice coming from the bear.

'Come on buddy lets go upstairs'

Teddy stayed near Karen for the rest of the day never leaving her side. Karen didn't mind in the slightest as she wanted to shield Teddy as much as she could. When it was time for dinner they made their way into the dining room, Karen rolled her eyes at how formal it was.

Karen looked across the table to Teddy and saw how upset he was over the food. Teddy wasn't a fussy child but every Wednesday was Teddy's favourite meatballs and spaghetti. Clearly Mellie had forgot about this and was oblivious to the fact that Teddy was upset whilst she told Karen that she needed to get serious about her studies.

'Teddy why aren't you eating' Mellie finally noticed Teddy was sat still with food still on his plate

'It's Wednesday' he quietly replies

'So'

'It's always meatballs night'

'Teddy you will eat whatever is in front of you'.

'But mo.. Livvie always makes me meatballs on Wednesday'

'I don't care what Olivia does I'm your mom and you will do as I say'

Teddy's little lips started to quiver, Karen quickly stood up and went and whispered in Teddy's ear about all the meatballs mommy will make when they go back home but for tonight she needed him to be a big boy and eat the chicken.

After dinner Mellie went back to her office leaving Karen and Teddy to their own devices. Teddy and Karen were making the way back up the stairs when Teddy saw familiar looking coloured pieces of paper. He stood up on his tip toes to peek inside the bin and that's when he saw his drawings ripped up and in the bin.

Karen was heartbroken for Teddy; to cheer him up they decided to have a slumber party in Teddy's room.

The next day Mellie suggested they go to the park which made Teddy light up as he loved the park. Mellie was surprisingly dressed down which made Karen extremely sceptical. Once there Karen's suspicions were immediately confirmed as there were reporters and people everywhere.

'Mom what is this' Karen asked

'This is me working'

Mellie took Teddy by the hand and placed him on the swing whilst talking to the crowd about the different issues and concerns that were being raised.

Karen had to give it to Mellie when it came to getting what she wanted she would stop at nothing.

After the crowds and reports disappeared that was also Mellie's cue to leave. Teddy wanted to stay so Karen told Mellie they would meet them back at the house in a bit.

Teddy's laughter soon filled the air as she was chasing him round the park. She was glad that she was able to put a smile on his face.

They headed back to the house to get ready for dinner that was at The White House.

'Teddy you need to leave that stupid bear here' Mellie shouted at him

'No I don't want to'

'You're too old for sill bears and it's not coming with us'.

'Mom it provides him comfort let him take it'

'Why because his precious Livvie gave it to him'

'So what if she did mom'

'No and that's final' Mellie snatched the bear out of Teddy's hands and took it away which immediately caused Teddy to burst into tears.

'Why would you do that to him?'

'I am leaving for the White House I will be back waiting in the car in an hour you best get him to stop crying'.

As soon as Karen heard the door shut she immediately went to Teddy to calm him down. She sat with him until he quietened down, after that she went on a hunt for the bear. She started with her moms room but it wasn't there, she went down the stairs to the office which was locked she remembered what Quinn had shown her and pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

After a couple of tries she got it open, there it was in the corner of the room she quickly retrieved the item and went back upstairs to Teddy who was under the duvet covers. As soon as he heard Karen come in she scooped him up as he hugged the bear tight and the familiar voices filled the air.

Karen received a text telling her Mellie was outside waiting Karen got in first followed by Teddy.

'I thought I told you about that bear'

'You told me to get him to stop crying so I did'

Mellie grabbed Karen by the arm making Karen wince at the tight grip Mellie had on her arm.

'You best drop the attitude young lady I am still your mother'

The rest of the car ride was filled with tense silence

As soon as the stepped out Karen picked up Teddy wanting to keep him close she was more than worried about him as he had barley spoken. She knew the team were close by but she knew he needed his mom and dad.

'Karen put him down he is too old to be carried'

'No'

Mellie sent Karen a glare before plastering on a smile

'Fine then give him to me'

Teddy's legs and arms tightened around her

'No' she stated again and walked away leaving Mellie having to catch up with them

Karen made up her mind that after tomorrow night's dinner she was taking Teddy home with her Mellie be damned.

The dinner went smoothly with Mellie loving all the praise and attention she was getting. She told Karen to take Teddy home as he was falling asleep in his sister's arms. Never one for missing a photo op Mellie planted a kiss on Teddy's cheek and stroked his hair just as a photographer captured the picture.

The next day Karen and Teddy camped out in his room until they had to make their way down for the dinner. Mellie didn't come to check on them at all throughout the day.

At the dinner Karen was asked about Georgetown which came as a shock to Mellie, she was also shocked to learn that Karen will be helping out at OPA soon.

'That's a cute bear Teddy did your mommy give it to you?'

'No mo.. Livvie gave it to me, she made it to look like daddy it even has a matching flag pin see' He pointed it out to everyone with a huge smile on his face.

'It even has mo.. Livvie and daddy's voice in it so I can hear them whenever I want'

Karen could see Mellie's face and she knew tonight wouldn't end well.

After the dinner had finished it was drinks for the adults, Karen quickly made her escape with Teddy upstairs. She hid the bear in her suitcase from Mellie and told Teddy everything was going to be ok. She had just finished reading Teddy his book when Mellie came storming into the room.

'Where's the bear Teddy?' she shouted

'I wont ask again I want that damn bear now'

'You think your daddy loves you so much Teddy well guess what he doesn't he didn't even want you, I didn't want you. Nobody wants you Teddy'.

When Mellie came in she dialled her dad's number hoping he would pick up

'What is wrong with you why would you say that to him' Karen shouted back

'You think they'll love you Teddy when they have their own baby, they wont. You'll be nothing to them especially to your Livvie she'll have her own baby she wont want you anymore Teddy'.

'You'll get tossed aside, you'll probably have to come back here but I wont want you so I'll send you off to boarding school Teddy that is where you are going'.

'Karen' Abbys loud voice came from downstairs

'In here'

'Everyone thinks Olivia is the great person but she's not, she's a whore, a home wrecker, a liar, a murderer and yet you all bow down to her'.

Abby and Quinn came in the room with Abby pointing a gun to Mellie's head

'Karen get yours and Teddy's things quickly Marcus is waiting outside'.

Stephen quickly came up the stairs he had his phone to his ear; he picked up Teddy and made his way outside.

'I will have you all arrested for Kidnapping and attempted murder, I am the vice president of the United States of America.'

'Try it Mellie and I will have you arrested for child neglect' Fitz's booming voice came from the phone.

When they first picked up the call from Karen they couldn't believe what they were hearing they couldn't believe Mellie was saying all those things to a 4 year old boy. They moved quickly putting on clothes and throwing everything into a suitcase.

Liv quickly arranged for them to get back to DC so they could get their kids. Stephen rung her and filled her in on everything that had happened. She heard the moment he had picked up Teddy and her heart broke at the cries of her little boy. She was so worried that Mellie's words have a permanent effect on this sweet little boy.

'SSShhhh everything's going to be ok Teddy' She continued to whisper to her little boy until Stephen had told her he was asleep by that time they were already on the plane waiting for takeoff.

'How could we let her take him, we should have said no, we should have put our foot down, we should...' Fitz couldn't even finish his sentence as he broke down crying in Liv's arms.

They spent the majority of the flight comforting each other.

Their agents took them to Mellie's house as quickly as they could, they desperately wanted to get to Teddy and Karen first but they needed to handle Mellie once and for all.

Everyone apart from Stephen was waiting for them. Once inside they made their way to the office where Mellie was waiting, Abby's gun was still on show and Mellie looked a mess.

Olivia went straight up to her and slapped her across the face

'How dare you say those things to that little boy, how dare you make him feel like he isn't wanted, how dare you make Teddy feel like his daddy didn't want him and how dare you make him feel like I would want nothing to do with him'.

She couldn't stop herself from giving Mellie another slap this time slight harder than the first. The rest of the group were shocked to see this side of Liv.

'It's your fault Olivia, all this is your fault, Teddy is your fault he is a result of your plan. Tell me Olivia does it kill you knowing that Teddy could have been yours, he's better of knowing the truth anyway.'

Before Olivia could lunge for her again Fitz grabbed her by the waist

'She's not worth it Liv' he felt her relax in his arms.

Abby went up to Fitz and gave him the new custody arrangement they had been working on

'Sign them now' he said

'Sole custody I dont think so Fitzgerald'

'You will sign them or I will get Liv's team to release all the footage they have been collecting whilst Teddy was in your care. Here's just a snippet'

Quinn pressed play on her laptop to show Mellie the clip of her last night.

'You see my ever so smart daughter was worried about what would happen to Teddy so she enlisted help and lucky for us she did. You will sign these papers Mellie giving me sole custody of Teddy, you will only have visitation if and when he asks for it which if I'm guessing would be never'.

Mellie knew what those videos would do to her career if they ever got out so she had no choice but to sign them.

Fitz and Liv made their way out of her office leaving Liv's team to make sure what would happen if Mellie stepped out of line again.

'Dad'

Karen ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

'I'm sorry I know I should have told you about what I was doing I just didn't want to worry you and Liv'

'Don't ever apologise Karen, you were protecting your brother. I'm proud of you'

Liv went up to Teddy's room but he wasn't there, she looked in Karen's room but nothing, she ran to hers and Fitz's room and that's where she found him. She quickly scooped him up and kissed all over his face. Sensing her presence he whispered out mommy and curled into her tighter.

Fitz and Karen made their way up the stairs and found Liv and Teddy asleep together, Fitz went over to Teddy and kissed the side of his face repeatedly before climbing into bed with them wrapping one arm around them whilst offering the other to Karen who quickly joined her family all on the bed.

It didn't take long for Karen to fall asleep on her dad's chest; Fitz starred down at his family and let the tears flow freely as he thought about them. Not long after he joined them in sleep exhaustion taking over his body.


	32. Chapter 32 - Positive Baby

Full Circle

Chapter 32 – Positive baby

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the delay in posting this I was supposed to get this up last sunday but I spent the day shopping instead haha! For some reason this chapter took me ages to write as I kept getting stuck even though it was the one I was looking forward to the most when it came to this story. So i hope you forgive me in the delay but I think this chapter will be worth it in the end. I hope to get another chapter up for this story on Sunday! Enjoy! Happy Valentines day! XOXO

Karen and Teddy were the first ones awake; she looked over to the clock to see it was now night time. She looked over at Teddy who was contently lying on Liv's chest; this was the most at peace he had been since they left.

'Hey Bud lets go sort food out for mom and dad'

'Ok'

However as soon as he knew he would have to leave Liv's arms he protested and put the cutest pout on his face letting Karen know he didn't want to move.

'Come on Teddy it will be a surprise for mom and dad think of how happy you will make them'

He pondered it for a moment before smiling and nodding his head. They made their way down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, looking in the cupboards and fridge Karen realised that there was nothing in as none of them were supposed to be here.

'Mommy loves Chinese' Teddy whispered out

'OO that sounds good lets order Chinese bud'

After ordering an obscene amount of food thanks to Teddy, Karen started to set the table as Teddy drew Liv and Fitz a picture.

Upstairs Liv had started to rouse from her sleep initially panicking when she didnt feel Teddy against her chest but was immediately calmed down by Fitz pulling her close to tell her Karen had him. They were silent just listening to the faint sounds of their children downstairs.

'Pretty great honeymoon huh' Liv joked

Fitz kissed her lips

'It doesn't matter where we are as long as I'm married to you Liv'.

'You're so sweet'.

'I was thinking what if we make our honeymoon into a family vacation. I dont want to leave Teddy or Karen and I know you dont either and I think this is exactly what we all need after everything.'

'That sounds perfect'

They stopped their conversation as they heard footsteps heading towards their way, the door opened followed by Teddy climbing onto their bed and Karen standing in the doorway. Fitz quickly scooped Teddy up in the air and started flying him in the air much to Teddy's delight.

Fitz plopped him down on the mattress and that's when Liv decided to strike

'Tickle fight' Liv shouted and moved her body so that she could attack her little bear with all the tickles.

'Mommmy.. noooo' Teddy tried to get out in between laughter

'Daddy save me from mommy'

'Ok ill save you' but instead he joined Liv in on the tickle action

Teddy was laughing so hard his little face was turning red. Karen was standing in the doorway looking on at her family, she wished Gerry was here to see that their little brother would grow up differently to them, that he would grow up with both parents loving him and that he would always know they could go to them.

Part of her wanted to be upset at her dad for not having the courage to leave Mellie sooner so that she could have had part of her teenage years growing up with Liv but she knew the struggles that happened during The White House. She decided to pull out her phone and record the scene in front of her and takes a couple of pictures.

'Karen come save me'

She placed her phone back in her pocket and joined in on the action but Fitz turned on her.

'Dad stoppp'

Karen couldn't keep the laughter in, she couldn't remember ever time that her family laughed like this or at all.

After a good solid tickle fight Olivia stopped and Teddy quickly made his way into her arms and snuggled in close to her. Fitz let up and Karen and watched the mother and son duo be reunited.

'So we were thinking that we head back to Barbados first thing tomorrow as a family'

'Really dad you want to take your kids on your honeymoon with you?'

'After the past few days we dont want to leave you two plus it's been ages since we've been away as a family. It's time for a fresh start and I think this will be the perfect way'.

'You dont mind me coming on your honeymoon Liv'

'Of course not honey'.

After dinner Karen went upstairs to pack for Barbados, she was really excited to be going away as a family. Fitz, Liv and Teddy settled in their bed and watched toy story per Teddy's choice.

The early morning flight meant the family went back to sleep as soon as the jet went into the air.

'Wow this place is amazing' Karen said

'Yeah your dad did well'

Teddy was still fast asleep on Liv's shoulder so she decided to take him into their bedroom so he can finish sleeping whilst she unpacks.

Once Teddy was awake the family spent the day by the pool, Liv had been teaching Teddy how to swim and now he could swim without any armbands or floaties to help. At night Fitz was the grill master preparing burgers for everyone.

'God that feels so good baby just like that'

Fitz was pounding into Liv; she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her back against the cool shower tiles.

They had already achieved two orgasms each and were well on their way to a third.

'Yes. Yes. Yes'

Liv dug the heel of her foot into Fitz's ass as he was hitting all her right spots over and over again.

'Livvie. God my sweet Livvie'

He put extra force behind his last few thrusts which sent Liv to explosion bringing him with her.

'Wow'

'Wow'

Just as they were about to kiss they were interrupted by a bang against the shower door

'Mommy daddy what are you doing?'

Liv could see that his cute little face was smooched up against the glass wall trying to see what they were up to.

She nudged Fitz for him to take a look at Teddy as his back was to him, Fitz had to hold his giggle as he saw Teddy, he was silently thanking god that they had been in the shower for a while as it was all steamed up so Teddy couldn't really see them.

'Can I shower with you as well mommy?'

'Mommy is finished now Ted I'll be out in a minute'

'Awww ok I'll go help Karen with breakfast'

With that Teddy retreated into the kitchen to help Karen. Once they knew Teddy was safely out of the bathroom they both started laughing.

'I cant believe that little guy'

'Just be thankful that he picked after we were finished and not during'.

'We best hurry before he comes back in here'

Sitting at the table everyone tucks into the breakfast Karen made.

'Mommy and daddy were showering together Karen. Can I shower with you next time mommy?'

Karen spat out her orange juice which Teddy thought was hilarious. Fitz had gone a bright shade of red and Liv was also laughing.

'Teddy those are special showers for mommy and daddy'

'Oooh so can we have a special shower then mommy?'

'Not quiet buddy but how about we think of something that just mommy and you do together how does that sound?'

'YYYEESSSSSSS'

That seemed to settle Teddy from asking about showers for the rest of the breakfast. Over the next week they lapped up all Barbados had to offer for the family, Karen sent social media ablaze when she posted a picture of Fitz and Liv swinging Teddy on the beach at sunset. With Liv's help they picked out pictures that would shut down social media for hours.

Liv was relishing the opportunity to take Karen under her wing. The relationship with Teddy came naturally as he was so young but Karen was already grown and had formed her own opinions over the years. As they were growing closer and closer Karen confided in Liv that she wanted to be like her a 'fixer' so slowly she started to show her the ropes and who to speak to at Georgetown and told her that if she wanted she could work at OPA on the weekends.

And if the Mellie incident was anything to go by Karen was well on her way to success.

Over the next month Liv and Fitz were making preparations to move full time to Vermont, Karen was sad that her family wouldn't be as close anymore but Vermont wasn't that far away she reasoned with herself.

Teddy was still very clingy as a result of Mellie, sometimes he would wake up calling for Liv in the middle of the night and she would usually stay with Teddy in his room or bring him back to the master were Fitz was waiting for them.

Fitz had started to write his memoir and was also starting to plan out his foundation with the help of Liv. He was adamant about Liv working on this with him, he told her that working with her as Mrs Grant was something he had always wanted and if Liv was being honest with herself she wanted that too.

Fitz had flown out to California for a meeting with his publishers, leaving Liv and Teddy alone for 2 weeks.

Liv was determined to succeed in making jam for Fitz and when Teddy came home from school he was her taste tester. The first batch went better than when she tried in The White House but it still wasn't good as Teddy spat it out immediately. They did however make some great white choc chip cookies which Teddy declared that they were his favourites.

By the fourth batch Liv started to get the hang of making jam and she loved that she was doing this with Teddy.

'Mommy you did it' Teddy shrieked loudly after tasting her latest batch of jam

'I did?'

Teddy nodded his head up and down enthusiastically as he went back for more jam.

'It's so good mommy. Daddy is going to love it'.

Over the next week Liv and Teddy made different flavours of jam for Fitz. Liv was surprised by how much she loved the normalcy of her life now. She woke up, got herself and Teddy ready, took him to school, went in to the office and left in time to pick Teddy back up and take him to get dinner ready. The very thing she was afraid of was the thing she loved the most.

They face time Fitz every night so he can help read them a bedtime story to Teddy. She cant wait until he is back in her arms, this is the first time they have been a part since she got back from Timberline and she hates being a part from him. She laughs to herself thinking how they could go months without talking to one another but everything is different now for the better.

She has been trying not to get her hopes up but since Fitz left for California she has been woken up by the constant urge to throw up, she has been finding it hard to stomach food but hasn't wanted to worry Teddy so has been eating small for him. Strangely the thing that she has had no problem having is JAM.

Olivia is staring down into the sink she can't believe it, she wants to pinch herself, this time feels different, this time feels right, she doesn't feel the anxiety crippling her, she doesn't feel trapped and out of control like the first time, she feels positive and knows when she looks down it will be everything they have all been hoping for.

4 identical sticks all staring back at her all saying the same thing-'Positive'. She looks in the bathroom mirror and lifts up her shirt, nothing visible yet but she palms her stomach and smiles.

Fitz only comes back tomorrow morning and she cant wait to tell him, she was going to wait until she gets a scan so that she can be 100% positive before she tells him but then she thinks she wants him there for everything, particularly that first scan and she doesn't want to take that from him like last time.

Olivia crawls into bed and looks at the time, she hasn't spoken to Fitz since they put Teddy to bed he had to leave quickly as something had popped up. She misses him, she really misses her husband and now she is carrying their baby. Finally.

She falls asleep to thoughts of the future, the next thing she feels is a pair of arms pulling her towards them she turns in his arms and snuggles into him. She slowly opens her eyes and shifts her head to look up at her handsome husband

'Hi' she says

'Hi' he replies leaning downs and kisses her on the lips, boy has she missed his lips on her. She breaks away all too early for Fitz's and he pouts which makes her smile.

'I didn't expect you until tomorrow'

'Well I can go if you like' he replies back with a smile

'Nooo stay'

'I missed you and Teddy too much to wait another day to be in your arms and not wake up to our son'

She pulls him down for another quick kiss

'I have a surprise for you it's in the bathroom sink'

His eyebrow arches and gives her a strange look and she just smile back at him. He moves off the bed and makes his way into the bathroom; the door is open so she can see the moment that he registers everything. He snaps his head towards her and she just continues to smile at him, he quickly makes his way over to her and she can see the tears in his eyes

'Is it really true' he says whilst placing his hand on her stomach

'It's really true' she says whilst covering his hands.

'Positive' he says in disbelief

'Positive baby' she says as he pulls her top up to kiss her stomach.


	33. Chapter 33 - That's Our Baby

Chapter 33 – That's our baby

AN: Hey everyone here with an update as promised its very light and fluffy as I thought we may need this after the last scandal ep - what did we all think? Are we liking Fitz and Angela? I want Fitz to be happy but im unsure of Angela but I hope this will give Liv the wake up call she needs to go after Fitz. Also who do we think killed Vargas im going for jake! Oh did you see the promo for the next ep.. Pfft all about jake like the first one wasnt tortureous enough and whats with Liv snapping at Vannessa for calling her a whore when she is bff's with a women who called her that for years? I also have another story up all one shots so go give that read if you are interested. Hope you all have a great week! Enjoy XOXO

* * *

He cant stop kissing her stomach, he hasn't moved from the spot since he came back from the surprise in the bathroom .

'Hi baby its daddy, I love you so much and I am so happy you are here' he kisses her stomach a few more times before looking up at Liv

'Hey why the tears?' he asks concerned

'Happy tears I promise I just its completely different from last time and I never knew it could feel this way but I am soo happy I promise. I want him or her soo much'.

Fitz smiles relieved to know that she is happy. He kisses her hard only coming up for air when completely necessary. They catch their breaths before going in again this time Liv pulls Fitz completely on top of her and she is pulling at his clothes which makes Fitz smile in her mouth.

His coat and Jumper come off and he chucks them somewhere behind him. He breaks away from the kiss which makes Liv whine in protest.

'Patience sweet baby'

He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans, toes of his shoes then drops his jeans and steps out of them. He quickly pulls his socks off and dives back onto the bed which makes Liv giggle. God he loves her laugh he thinks to himself.

He kisses all over her face making his way down her neck and then her chest, pulling off her top in the process and chucking it behind him. He continues lower and pulls down the pants she is wearing along with her panties.

He kisses up her left leg then repeats the process with the right, he sucks and bites her inner thigh making her moan out loud, he kisses all around but not where she really wants him.

'Fitz' she half moans and whines

He looks up at her and sends her a devilish smile, the sight of him between her legs looking at her like that sends a rush of arousal through her and she desperately needs Fitz to send her into oblivion.

He dives in sending her head thrashing on the pillow and her calling out for him. He licks up and down her slit applying different pressures each time before surging his tongue in her opening

'Oh god' he hears.

He has been away for 2 weeks and with Teddy sneaking in their bed and calling out for Liv they have had to settle for quickies in the bathroom. Hearing her moan makes his already hard member even harder and he pushes his hips down into the mattress to try and relieve the ache.

'Im almost there baby'

He brings 2 of his fingers to her clit and gently starts rubbing circles

'Fuck' he hears her cry

HE feels her grip his head even tighter and scream his name and her sweet nectar fills him.

Fitz watches as she comes down from her high, he is still gently rubbing circles on her clit waiting for her to make eye contact with him. When she does her crawls up her body placing kisses all over her beautiful skin.

'I love you' she says to him

'I love you too'

He rubs his member up and down her slit; she hisses and moans at the feeling still reeling of her first orgasm.

'Baby I need you'

He cant wait any longer and pushes into her slowly loving the way her walls instantly cling, grip and pulse to him. He takes a minute to stop him from releasing, once he feels in control he slowly starts moving inside of her gently picking up the pace.

'Yes baby'

'Livvie'

She wraps her legs around his waist even tighter loving having him so close to her during sex. She can tell he is holding back not wanting to hurt her now that she is carrying precious cargo and that thought alone sends her heart flying.

'Harder baby I need more'

'Are you sure Livve I dont want to hurt you'

She smiles at her man

'I'll be fine'

He trusts her and he knows he would never hurt her or their baby so he starts thrusting harder and faster inside of her

'God yes' she screams

She is scratching at his back and that drives him crazy he loves being marked by her.

'Yes Fitz Yes'

It doesn't take them long before they are both calling out for each other as they both release at the same time.

'Fuck yes' he says

'MMM' she moans

He collapses on top of her but quickly rolls them over so he isn't crushing them.

She giggles at him rolling them over loving how he is already over protective of their child

'And what are you giggling at missy' he asks her

'Nothing just that you know I wont break right. Im pregnant not broken'

She sees his face fall

'Hey what's the matter?' she asks kissing his lips

'It's just that I dont want anything to happen to you, both of you. So I will apologise in advance if I get too much it's just that I have been wanting this the moment I laid eyes on you'.

'You dont have to apologise for that Fitz, I love that you are already over protective it makes me feel safe and I'm sure later on I probably will chew your head off but I still want you to do it ok?'

He smiles and nods his head at her.

'I think we should get a dog'

'Really?' Fitz asks

'Yeah I think Teddy really wants one. I caught him looking at different dogs on his ipad but he quickly shut the page off when I came near. I think he is afraid we'll say no'

'I think it will be good for him. Lets do it'.

'We should probably wait until we are all moved to Vermont thought'

'I agree'

The next morning Teddy was excited to find his daddy home when he walks into his parents bathroom. Luckily they were both dressed lying in bed as Liv woke being sick.

'Daddy you're home'

'I am buddy you happy'

'Very'

'Is mommy ok?' he asks noticing that Liv was asleep usually she would wake as soon as she heard him

'She's not feeling too good at the moment bud but she'll be ok she just needs some rest'.

'I know what will make her feel better'

'Oh yeah what's that?'

'Mommy's jam'

'Mommy has jam' Fitz asks confused

'Yeah it's in the fridge me and mommy made it together its really good daddy I'll show you'.

He follows Teddy into the kitchen and opens the fridge to find jam that Liv has made.

'Taste it daddy it's really good'

He is little unsure at first remembering Liv's first attempt at making jam but if Teddy says its good it must be good.

He grabs a spoon out of the draw and takes a spoonful of the raspberry jam

'Me daddy' Teddy says clearly wanting to some of his mom's creation

'MMMM' Teddy exaggerates which makes Fitz chuckle

'Mommy made this?'

'Yep and I helped'

'Wow good job buddy'

He sits Teddy at the table and pours him some juice whilst he works on getting some biscuits and crackers and toast for them to share. Once all on a tray he and Teddy walk back to the bedroom to find Liv waking up from her sleep

'Hi mommy you feeling better'

'I am buddy thank you'

Teddy cuddles up to Liv whilst Fitz places the tray in between them, Teddy quickly helps himself to some toast and jam then moves back to be near Liv.

'You made jam' Fitz asks with a huge smile on his face

'I made jam' She replies back with a huge smile on her face.

After eating breakfast together Liv got Teddy ready for school and Fitz decided to join the school run with them which made Teddy very happy. They had arranged for Liv to go to the doctor but could only get her in on Friday which was still two days away.

Friday came quickly and they were on their way to the doctor both excited and nervous. Doctor Flynn asked Liv questions and gave her a pot to pee in and drew some blood.

'From your test results you are 100% pregnant Olivia congratulations to you both'.

Fitz kissed her lips quickly and squeezed her hand.

'Lets do an ultrasound shall we'

As it was still early in the pregnancy they were doing a transvaginal ultrasound as Olivia was around 6 weeks pregnant.

'This may be uncomfortable at first Olivia'

She squeezed Fitz's hand as she felt him insert the probe; Fitz kissed her temple repeatedly to help relax her.

The screen flickered on and it didn't take Dr Flynn long to find their baby.

'Ok you see that small circle right there flickering, that's your baby. Everything is looking great Olivia. I'll print out some pictures and give you guys some privacy'

'Thank you doctor' Fitz says as he shakes his hand

He returns to liv who has tears running down her face. She looks at him and smiles

'That's our baby Fitz'

'That's our baby Livvie' he says as tears escape him.


	34. Chapter 34- Mommy's having a baby

Full circle

Chapter 34- Mommy's having a baby

AN: Hey guys first of I want to apologise for taking so long with an update I hadn't realised it had been over a month. I have been so busy with uni and my new job I basically have no time off leaving little room to do any writing. I'm on Easter break so hopefully I will get a couple more in before things pick up again. What did we all think of Scandal last night? I thought it was one of the better eps of season 6 and that 2 minute olitz scene oh Fitz he is always there for her no matter what. What do we all think of next weeks what if ep? In my opinion Fitz and Olivia dont look happy from the promo and pics released so I hope they are not together like married because we have seen enough unhappy olitz to last a lifetime. Anyway I hope you enjoy this whilst I try to get back into the writing flow! XOXO

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since they first saw their baby and the couple were still on cloud nine. They both couldn't believe that the last part of their dream was coming true especially Fitz, he couldn't stop caressing her stomach and kissing it.

They had decided to keep the news to themselves until they passed the 12 week mark although that was getting more and more difficult as Liv was suffering from severe morning sickness, with some days it being nearly impossible for her to get out of bed.

Liv was currently working on her laptop with Teddy snuggled in at the side of her, since Liv was pretty much to stuck to the bedroom Teddy would be by her side which of course Liv didn't mind. As soon as he gets in from school he would make his way to his parent's room in search of Liv and cuddle on the bed with her.

Fitz was in their office writing for his memoir, he tried writing in his bedroom with Liv and Teddy but he would always find himself starring at them, overwhelmed with the amount of love he had. He thinks to the call he got last week informing him that Liv was on her way to the hospital, the same feeling he had when he was losing Jerry washed over him. He hadn't felt that scared in a long time

' _Liv are you really up to going into work today?'_

' _Fitz apart from the sickness I feel fine plus soon we'll be in Vermont and I want to make sure everything is good before we leave'_

' _Ok just as long as you feel fine I don't want anything to happen to you. Both of you'_

 _Liv walks over to Fitz and places a gentle kiss on his lips_

' _We love you'_

' _Call me if you need anything'_

 _It felt strange to Olivia to be sitting and watching her team work without her taking control, she knew it would always be in good hands but to see it action was a little strange._

 _Sudden urge to vomit was strong and she had to rush to the bathroom. She hadn't told Fitz the complete truth this morning, she had been struggling with her sickness and felt exhausted but she was looking forward to her visit at OPA but she was starting to realise that she needed to listen to her body and baby more._

 _She made it back to her office feeling a lot weaker than before but determined to do a few more hours before calling it a day._

' _Hey Liv we could really use your advice if you are up for it'_

 _She tried to put on a brave face but she knew Abby could see right through her_

' _Liv are you alright? You should go home and rest'_

 _Liv started to get up and walk a few steps towards Abby but everything started to blur and before she could ask for help everything went black._

' _Hey Livvie are you on your way back?'_

' _Fitz its Abby you need to get to the hospital its Liv'_

 _He wanted to panic, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong and he couldn't think of the worst. He just needed to get to Livvie._

 _He ran as fast as his feet could carry him even Brian was having a hard time keeping up with him._

' _Abby what happened'_

' _I'm not sure. She had been rushing to the bathroom throughout the day, I went to her office and she didn't look good, I told her she should go home and as soon as she got up she collapsed'._

 _He walked into her room and immediately went to her side, kissed her on the forehead multiple times before taking the seat next to the bed._

' _Abby could you go pick up Teddy from school and stay at the house with him until we get back?'_

' _Of course Fitz.'_

 _He sat for what felt like an eternity waiting for her to wake up, he would watch her for any sign of movement and when she finally started to open her eyes and call out to him he had never been more relieved._

' _Fitz' she whispered_

' _I'm here. Ssh it's ok. You're ok. Let me go get the doctor'_

' _No stay. One minute'_

' _One minute'_

 _In the end he got Brian to go get the doctor as he didn't want to let Liv out of his sight. The doctor diagnosed Liv with_ _hyperemesis gravidarum – severe morning sickness and due to Liv not being able to keep much down coupled with dehydration which caused her to faint. He performed an ultrasound just to be on the safe side and put all the couples worries to rest._

 _He was prescribing Liv with some extra supplements that should ease the nausea a little bit and would discharge her once her fluids were finished._

Fitz is broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Teddy's laughter, he smiles thinking it's good to hear him laugh again. Fitz stands and makes his way to his room to see his loves, he opens the door to find Olivia tickling Teddy both have wide smiles on their faces. As soon as Teddy spots Fitz he makes a plea for him to save him

'Daddy come save me'

Fitz chuckles as he makes his way over to the pair

'You want my help buddy'

'Yeah let's get mommy instead'

'I don't think so mister' Liv goes under his arm pits this time making Teddy laugh even harder.

'I think he needs some raspberries daddy'

'I agree' Fitz dives in on the action lifting up Teddy's shirt to blow raspberries on his little stomach. After a couple of minutes they let up on Teddy, whilst he is getting his breath back Fitz quickly glances over at Liv to make sure she is ok. She sends him a reassuring smile to let him know all is ok.

Teddy makes himself comfortable in between the pair; he became really quite and started playing with Liv's shirt letting them know he had something on his mind.

'What's the matter bud?'

'Mommy are you going to be ok?'

'Of course buddy'

'It's just that you are always running to the bathroom, you don't get out of bed much and you are always tired and I'm scared something is going to happen to you and leave me and daddy and Karen'. Teddy's little voice started quivering and his eyes filled with water.

'Oh baby come here' she scooped him up into her arms and he held her tight. Fitz scooted closer to the pair rubbing Teddy's back and kissing his head. Olivia and Fitz shared a look and they knew it was time they filled Teddy in on what's going on.

When they feel that he has calmed down they turn him so that he can see both of them.

'Buddy mommy is going to be just fine ok; the reason why she is sick at the moment is because you are going to be a big brother'.

They saw confusion on his face before a huge smile covered it

'Mommy's having a baby'

'Mommy's having a baby'

'But why is it making her so sick. I don't want to be a big brother if it's going to make her sick'

Liv kissed his cheek before replying

'That's just the baby's way of telling us he or she is growing and is alright and pretty soon my stomach will start to get bigger and the baby will kick and move'.

'Really?' Teddy asked

'Yeah and we will be able to feel it and you can talk to the baby'

Teddy sits for a minute before turning around in Liv's lap and moving down a little, he bends forward to kiss her stomach.

'Hi baby I'm your big brother I love you. Oh please don't make mommy sick anymore ok?' he gives her stomach another kiss.

Liv has tears in her eyes and Fitz has the hugest smile on his face as Teddy looks up to his parents with a smile on his face.

'Can we watch Tarzan together?'

'Of course we can'

The trio settle in to watch Tarzan together, Teddy has his head resting on Liv's stomach as he is telling the baby about Tarzan whilst Liv rests her head on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz looks down at his family and is once again overwhelmed with love for them.


	35. Chapter 35- Goodbye DC

Full Circle

Chapter 35 – Goodbye DC

AN: Hey everybody first thing did you watch scandal? OMG I was dying. An Olitz wedding. Olitz scenes. Olitz actually working through their problems. The light. Lord it was too much. Still not over it. I just hope it showed Liv that they can make it and that she has let the guilt go and that her and Fitz will start to talk and communicate and have a better relationship but maybe I am being a bit too optimistic. Haha! OH and MEllie and Cyrus WTF? That was hilarious and we had James back oh how ive missed JAmes! Let me know your thoughts on the ep. Here is the latest chapter! Vermont is next! Enjoy XOXO

* * *

By month 4 Liv was starting to slowly feel better but she still had some days where she would stay in bed. She had started to pack up the house and get everything sorted for their big move to Vermont. All of the stuff they wanted to take to Vermont is there waiting on them, they had decided to keep the house in DC for when they would come back and visit.

Liv was thankful that today she was feeling great as they were having a goodbye dinner at their house for everyone at OPA plus Karen. Liv was also going to reveal the baby tonight and thankfully the little one was co operating with her. Even Karen didn't know she was going to be a big sister yet and they honestly don't know how Teddy has kept that to himself. Since finding out he was going to be a big brother Teddy would talk to the baby every morning and night wanting to fill his little brother or sister in on his day.

She was currently downstairs setting up the dining and living room, she didn't want to make it too fancy but she still wanted to make the effort. Abby insisted on making the desert so that just left the main course which was left to Fitz, even though her cooking skills had drastically improved Fitz wanted to cook for his friends and family – it was part of his dream.

After deciding that everything was perfect downstairs, Liv quietly creeped up the stairs to check on Teddy. He woke up in a cranky mood giving everyone attitude, Liv had only ever seen Teddy like this a handful of times and at the beginning she wondered if he would hate her for disciplining him but each time he would always apologise and tell her he loves her.

His door was open just a crack and she could see his tiny body under the cover clutching his bear and his little snores filled the room. She walked over to his bed and stroked his head a couple of times, gave him a kiss on the forehead and pulled the covers up properly across his body how he liked it before leaving the room careful not to wake him.

Walking in to her room she couldn't wait to finally sleep in the master in the house in Vermont. She loved DC and she loves their current house but to be able to raise a family with Fitz in Vermont was everything. It was a sign that they had both won, that after everything they had both come out of the other side stronger and most importantly together.

She was wrapped in a towel fresh from the shower when Fitz walked into the room with the cutest pout on his face.

'What' she laughed at him

'You showered without me'

She giggled at him as he walked to the shower. She did feel bad that they hadn't had sex in some time due to her being so sick. Fitz would never make her feel guilty and only wanted her and the baby to be healthy and if that meant no sex that that would be that.

She loved hearing Fitz sing in the shower, he had such a sexy voice that would make any women throw her panties at him. She slipped her underwear on as she hummed along to the song Fitz was singing, she wanted his opinion on her dress so she decided to start her makeup.

Catching herself in the mirror she had to stop and stare at the miracle inside of her, over the past couple of weeks she had started to show and she loved it along with Fitz and Teddy who got more and more excited as she got bigger which only made Liv laugh.

'Wow' she heard from behind her

She smiled at him as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around placing his hands on her bump. They smiled at each other in the mirror, Fitz lowered his head to her neck and placed soft kisses up and down her neck, he reached her spot just below her ear making her moan and turn in his arms to capture his lips sucking them hungrily in to her mouth.

He was still wet from the shower as she ran her hands down his chest to the towel wrapped around his waist. Just as she was about to pull it off him he stopped her

'Wait Livvie are sure you are feeling up to it?'

'Yes and I want my husband'

This time he didn't stop her from pulling the towel off him, he first thought about moving it to the bed but the way Liv was grabbing him and grinding against him made him think differently. He walked them to the nearest wall before running his hands down her body and pulling her panties down.

She wrapped one leg around his waist as he teased her by running his finger up and down her slit coating it in her wetness. He stopped and placed the finger in his mouth moaning at the taste of her never breaking eye contact with her. He wanted her so bad that the only thought he had was being inside of her, he would go slow later but right now he needed her.

Picking her up and place his arms around her securely making sure his hands and arms would take the brunt of the wall to protect his Livvie and their precious cargo. She placed her hands on his very hard and pulsing member and rubbed it up and down her teasing them both in the process before guiding him in to her entrance.

She was expecting Fitz to surge into her but instead he slowly and torturously pushed inside of her and she is thankful that he did as she almost came just from the feeling of him pushing inside of her. They both needed a minute to compose themselves, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, and Fitz took that as his cue to start moving. Slowly at first then picking up the pace, Liv wrapped her legs tighter around him giving little room between them but the feeling was phenomenal.

'Harder baby I need it harder'

'Livvie' he moaned as he bit down on her neck

'Fuck me baby'

Hearing her say that to him unleashed something inside of him and soon he started pistoning in and out of her which sent Liv wild screaming out his name.

'YES YES FIITZ OHH GOOD BABY'

'Come with me baby'

They both released at the same time not being able to hold out any longer. They both stay connected for a while savouring the feeling of the closeness they are sharing. He slips out of her and lowers her gently to the ground placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

'That was ok wasn't it? I didn't hurt you did I?'

She kissed him

'IT was perfect'

After cleaning themselves up they were both getting ready but Liv was still in her underwear making Fitz task very hard.

'Babe which one?' She asked holding out 2 options. One being a flowy number that she would have to cup to reveal she was pregnant and the other being a figure hugging dress were there would be no hiding.

'This one' he said to her. She smiled as that was what she was thinking.

Fitz left a couple of his top buttons open making Liv bite her lip which he winked back at her with promised of tonight.

'I'm going to go wake the mister and get him ready'

'Ok love you'

'Love you to gorgeous'

She was sitting on the bed with one hand resting on her stomach; she could hear the door bell going and their guest arriving. This was it their secret would be no more.

'Mommy are you ready?' Teddy came through the door

She smiled and nodded her head at him. Before she could stand Teddy came to her stomach

'Hi baby all of our aunts and uncles are downstairs and they are going to find out youre coming oh and mommy will feed you daddy's yummy food.'

He placed a kiss on her stomach and smiled up at Liv offering his tiny hand to her. She kissed his cheek and placed her hand in his and they both walked to their guests.

Abby was the first one to spot them

'OH MY GOD LIV' which caused everyone to look her way.

She smiled at them and turned to the side so they could get a better look.

'I'm a big brother' Teddy shouted out which made everyone smile and laugh.

As Abby, Quinn, Huck and Marcus went up to Liv, Karen went over to her dad and hugged him.

'Im so happy' she whispered to him

'Me too kare bear'.

Karen went over to Liv next and wrapped her up in a hug letting her know she was excited to be a big sister again. The evening was a huge success with the gladiators drinking on Liv's behalf and recalling all their memories of OPA over the years.

'We are always going to be there for you Liv you know that'

'I know' she smiled back at them with tears in her eyes.

'Plus now you are having a mini gladiator be prepared for weekly trips cause there is no way that baby is not knowing her aunts and uncles'

She laughed at them

'Wouldn't expect anything less'

Liv looked around the table seeing all of the most important people in her life. She was sad that she would be leaving part of her family in DC but she was bursting with happiness at the start of raising her family in Vermont.

Goodbye DC hello Vermont.


	36. Chapter 36- Hello Vermont

Full Circle

Chapter 36 – Hello Vermont

AN: Hey everyone hope you are well. I cant believe how long its been since I updated this story - sorry for leaving so long time just got away! This is a little bit of a filler chapter as I get my muses back for writing. I needed light and fluffy so this is pure fluff this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Everything in italics is the flashback! XOXO

* * *

Vermont had been everything they had dreamed of and more. Even though they had been to the house once before, this time was different, this time they were a family.

Teddy loved the new house and loved that there was so much room for him to run around and play in. Now that they had such a huge backyard to play in he would try and convince his parents to get him a dog. As always they would tell him they would think about it, his little face would fall ever so slightly almost making them cave and tell him a golden Labrador would be here at the end of the week.

As she stirs the latest batch of boysenberries jam she feels a twinge in her stomach, she places her hand on the spot but after a couple of minutes of nothing she brushes it off as a simple cramp. She hears the laughter of her 2 boys coming down the stairs and everything else falls to the background.

'One monkey ready for breakfast'

Teddy laughs as he hangs upside down with Fitz holding his legs securely.

'I'm not a monkey daddy, mommy tell him I'm not a monkey'.

'Hmm I don't know you look like a monkey to me'

'No mommy I'm Teddy'

'Oh thats right'

Fitz finally puts him up right and sits him in the chair ruffling his hair as he moves to kiss Liv.

'How are my girls?'

'We are good' They smile at each other before sharing a kiss.

'Kiss me' Teddy shouts

They smile at each other again before attacking Teddy's face with kisses send him into a fit of giggles.

'Sister mommy and daddy are attacking me with kisses' Teddy said through laughter.

Hearing Teddy call out to his sister made them both think back to when they found out what they were having.

* * *

 _Olivia woke up with the sun streaming through the window a smile broke on her face as she felt Fitz's lips against her stomach._

' _So today we get to see you again little one and see how well you are growing'_

 _Another kiss against her stomach_

' _And we also get to find out if you are a girl like daddy thinks so or a boy which is what mommy thinks. What do you say little one is daddy right?'_

 _A small kick greets him and he smiles against her stomach_

' _That's my girl'_

' _Are you already corrupting her against me?'_

 _Fitz makes his way up to see his beautiful wife face_

' _Are you finally agreeing with me that we are having a girl?' Fitz smirks at her_

' _Maybe' she admits sheepishly_

' _Wipe that stupid smirk off your face Fitzgerald'_

' _Or what'_

 _Before she can even respond Fitz attacks her with tickles which send her into a fit of laughter._

' _Babe stop it before I wet myself'_

' _Sorry' he kisses her which she pulls him in deeper and on top of her again._

' _We have a little time before Teddy wakes up'_

' _MM yes baby'_

 _She pushes down his boxers and grabs his length stroking him firmly whilst Fitz pulls down her panties_

' _Fuck Liv stop'_

' _I need you baby'_

 _Knowing that they have little time he pushes him into her mindful of her ever growing stomach. He thrusts in and out of her whilst Liv pulls his head down wanting to feel his lips and also knowing that she needs to be quiet as their son is still sleeping._

' _God you feel so good baby'_

 _He brings his hand down to rub her clit doing exactly what he needs to do to bring them both to completion_

' _So good'_

' _God livvie'_

' _Fitz'_

 _Fitz buries his head in her neck to quieten his groans, as soon as he feels them both relax he moves off her in order to crush his girls._

 _The family of 3 sit waiting in their doctor's office, Teddy sits in Fitz's lap excited to find out whether he is having a baby brother or sister. They also have Karen on facetime not wanting their oldest to be left out._

' _Ok Grant family let's have a look shall we'_

 _Dr Williams gets to work showing the family that everything is looking good and progressing right on schedule._

' _Alright are we wanting to find out the sex?'_

' _Yes' they all shout_

' _Ok Teddy why don't you come up and help me?'_

 _He looks at both of his parents, his little eyes shining with excitement_

' _Can I mommy?'_

' _Of course buddy'_

 _Dr Williams helps him get situated on her lap and places the probe in his hand as she wraps hers around it as well._

' _Good job Teddy now keep it there'_

' _Are we ready mom and dad?'_

 _They both nod their heads_

' _This right here is your baby girl'_

' _Oh my god' Liv cries out_

' _I'm going to have a baby sister'_

' _Dad are you ok?' Karen asks noticing that he is unusually quiet_

' _Yeah I just..'_

 _Karen doesn't say anything she just smiles back as Liv grabs his hand and kisses it. She knows that a family with Liv is everything he has always wanted and she truly is happy that her dad is truly happy. Of course she is thrilled that she is getting a new sibling and she finally gets a little sister as well._

 _They continue to watch Teddy help Dr Williams capture images and measurements._

* * *

'I give kisses to sister'

'Oh you want to kiss your sister?'

Teddy nods his head enthusiastically, they love that Teddy is so excited about being a big brother and never misses an opportunity to interact with the baby.

As they sit down to enjoy breakfast Liv catches Fitz's eye and she smiles Life is good she thinks to herself.


	37. Chapter 37- Something's Wrong

AN: Long time no see every body. Hope you are all doing well. I had no idea it had been so long since I last updated I just have been so un inspired in all aspects of my life that writing was pretty hard. I also had no idea how busy I would be over summer I basically started working full time whilst on summer break from uni and was just exhausted at the end of each day. Im not holding out much hope in terms of olitz in scandal that bit of promo didnt look too promising and it looks like the brother and sister are at it again. gag. Hope you enjoy! XOXO

* * *

Full Circle

Chapter 37 – Something's wrong

Liv's not sure what time it is but the intense pain in her stomach is too much to ignore.

 _No no no_ is all she can think to herself _please god no._

Something's wrong. She doesn't feel right. She somehow manages to make her way the bathroom taking her time, she looks in the mirror everything going dizzy then she feels a sharp pain in her stomach and her hand immediately goes to it. She grips the counter with her other hand tears are threatening to fall, no please no she says out loud.

'Fitz'

She somehow manage to scream out to him and she knows he immediately senses something is wrong and she hears him running to the door, she looks up at him with fear in her eyes, another pain grips her and she is struggling to stay upright and she can't contain the tears anymore. Something is very wrong and she has never felt pain like this.

More pain fills her stomach as she falls to the floor not being able to hold herself up any longer as the pain courses through her.

Fitz is immediately at her side telling her it's going to be ok, he scoops her into his arms and places her on the edge of the bed he quickly dresses and she is back in his arm, he is talking to someone but all Liv can think about is how their beautiful baby girl is leaving them as a shooting pain goes through her and she grips Fitz even harder.

'Teddy' she manages to whimper out as Fitz is placing her in the car

'Don't worry Brian is staying behind Abby is flying in to stay with him' he sounds so calm that he immediately puts Liv at ease knowing that at least her son is going to be taken care of.

With Matt driving them Fitz is able to hold Olivia; he knows she must be in pain as she hasn't stopped crying and gripping her stomach. Deep down he is petrified that something is wrong with their baby but he can't let Liv know that, he needs to be strong for the both of them.

Before she knew it she was at the hospital hooked up to all these different kind of monitors with doctors rushing in and out of the room as the pain doesn't seem to be stopping.

'This is all my fault Fitz, this is revenge for what I did a few years ago, I can't lose her Fitz this is all my fault I'm soo sorry please forgive me'

Fitz could see she was working herself up and on the verge of a panic attack and he knew he needed to get her breathing under control.

He places his forehead on hers as his hands are entwined tightly with hers

'Olivia Grant you listen to me this is not your fault, we are not losing her, everything is going to be ok but you need to breathe properly for me and our daughter ok? Take deep breaths with me in and out. That's good baby just like that'

'Keep going in and out'

He kisses her lips gently when her breathing has evened out but makes no move to move knowing that this is the calmest she has been.

'Fitz I'm scared' she whispers out

'I know me too but everything is going to be ok'

'Olivia, Fitz sorry to interrupt but we need to move fast'. Dr Williams announces as he walks along with several other doctors.

'Is something wrong with our baby' Liv cries out

'No but we need to get your appendix out before it becomes life threatening to you and your baby'.

'So it's her appendix that has been causing the pain nothing wrong with the baby' Fitz asks

'I'm going to perform an ultrasound just to put your minds at ease but the quicker we can get Liv into surgery the better'.

Liv cries out with relief as her daughter heartbeat fills the room, she glances at Fitz who also has tears coming down his face. Dr Williams's points out that their daughter is looking perfectly healthy and then moves it over to the source of the pain so they can see what his colleague will be removing.

'Just like with any surgery there are risks involved I will be in the theatre just in case something arises but I see there being no problems during or after for Liv and your baby'.

Fitz was a nervous wreck waiting, he couldn't stop his pacing up and down the corridor, he tried to sit down and wait it out but that seemed to make the waiting worse. He knew logically it was a routine procedure even with baby on board but that did little to help with his nerves.

4 hours later and Liv was being wheeled back into her room, she had monitors on her stomach just keeping a watch on their daughter but the surgery was a success. She will be achy and tired for the next week or so but will feel much better.

Once left alone in her room Fitz carefully placed several kisses on her stomach

'Good job baby girl now you keep growing and getting stronger and I'll look after mommy ok'

He made his way up to Liv and kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair the way she loves when she's asleep.

'itz' she groggily got out

'Hey it's ok your ok just rest'

'The baby?'

'Is perfectly fine. She takes after her momma'

'uv you'

Liv stayed in hospital for a couple of days after her surgery just to make sure there were no complications post surgery.

Teddy was thrilled to have his mom back home he visited her but was upset to see her looking so ill. Abby decided to stay to help Liv round the house, it was nice for the two friends to hang out together like they used to in their early twenties.

Teddy was impatiently waiting for Fitz in the living room with Liv and Abby.

'What's taking him so long momma?'

'Patience teddy'

They heard the car pull up and Teddy was bouncing in his seat knowing the there was a surprise waiting for him. The door bell rang and he looked at Liv she chuckled at him

'Well go answer the door buddy'

Abby helped Teddy reach the door handle and there stood Fitz with the little puppy in his hands.

'Surprise Teddy' Fitz said as he bent down to give the dog to his little boy

The little Labrador licked Teddy's face repeatedly making the little boy laugh with glee.

'Go show mommy buddy'

Teddy quickly made his way to Liv's place on the couch

'Look momma'

'I see baby. What's his name?'

Teddy thought about for a second giving the little puppy a thorough inspection

'Goldie'

At the mention of the name the little puppy licked Teddy's face again

'I think he likes it'

Fitz made his way over to the family whilst Abby stayed in the kitchen whipping up some delicious treats for them.

'Ok Goldie it's our job to look after momma and baby sister ok?' Teddy said to the dog very seriously making Liv's eyes water in the process.


End file.
